A Chance
by OhChoLee
Summary: Hidup Uzumaki Naruto penyelamat dunia berubah drastis saat Sasuke sahabatnya menculiknya dan menjadikanya budak seks. Apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruto? Mampukah ia melarikan diri dari Sasuke? / SasuNaru / Yaoi / BoyXBoy/ CHAPTER 8 UPDATE! /
1. Chapter Prolog

PROLOG

A chance

Sasuke pov.

Kubuka kedua mataku perlahan, menikmati sisa-sisa kantukku sambil menghirup udara pagi yang cukup dingin mengingat saat ini sudah memasuki musim gugur. Kedua mataku telah terbuka sempurna, beberapa kali mengerjapkan mata lalu satu garis senyum tampak di wajahku. Sekarang di pelukanku ada seorang malaikat yang tengah tertidur dengan lelap. Beruntungnya aku karena masih dapat melihatnya, memeluknya, dan memilikinya. Malaikatku matahariku senyumku dan ibu dari anak anaku.

Flashback

Plakk!

"Jangan sentuh aku dasar pelacur! Hanya aku yang boleh mententuhmu dasar pria kotor!" Murka Sasuke

"Maaf, aku tak berm.."

"Plakk!" Satu tamparan melayang ke pipi bergaris itu.

"Diam! Siapa kau berani-beraninya menjawab ucapanku!" Urat-urat kemarahan tampak di wajah tampan Sasuke.

Wajah tampan itu dipenuhi gurat kemarahan yang sangat kentara, menimbulkan warna kemerahan di wajah hingga telinganya. Tangannya mengepal membuat buku-buku tanyannya memutih menandakan begitu erat kepalan tangan itu.

"Kau harus menerima hukumanmu rubahku sayang." Seringai jahatnya terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

Pria yang Sasuke sebut 'rubah' seketika memundurkan tubuhnya hingga menabrak kepala tempat tidurnya. Sasuke mencengkram erat kedua tangan pria manis itu, menaruh kedua tangan itu di kedua sisi kepala 'si manis' dan mulai mencumbui lehernya.

'Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku Sasuke? Aku... aku sangat mencintaimu.' rintih Naruto dalam hati.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER** **1**

**A CHANCE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PRESENTED BY OhChoLee**

**.**

**.**

**MAIN PAIRING : SASUNARU**

**OTHER CAST : Sakura, Hinata, Kakashi (**yang lain temukan sendiri :3**)**

**RATING : M**

**GENRE : HURT &amp; COMFORT**

**WARNING! : YAOI / BOYxBOY / GAJE / AUTHOR NEWBIE / TYPO &amp; MISS TYPO BERTEBARAN / EYD BERANTAKAN**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto Sasuke dan cast lain murni milik Our Greatest Sensei Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi FF ini murni milik saya, lahir dari jiwa psyco dan hentai saya :P**

**...**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**...**

**HAPPY READING **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author POV.

Semilir angin musim semi begitu hangat terasa, menerbangkan ribuan helai kelopak bungasakura. Membawa kesejukan bagi para penduduk Konoha. Setelah badai perang terlewati yang menyisakan duka bagi yang ditinggalkan keluarganya dan mengantarkan kebahagiaan bagi para penduduk dan shinobi yang berhasil selamat tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun.

.

.

.

Hari ini tepat 5 tahun setelah perang shinobi ke-4 berakhir, tak ada masalah berarti sejauh ini. Semua hal berjalan dengan lancar, baik, dan harmonis. Berkat Hokage ke-6 Hatake Kakashi.

"Haaaahh... akhirnya selesai juga." Helaan napas panjang terdengar dari balik masker seorang pria.

"Oi! Kakashi jangan lembek! Walaupun kau sudah menjadi seorang Hokage kau masih tetap kuanggap sebagai rivalku. Ayo jalani hidup kita dengan semangat masa muda membara Kakashi!" Teriak penuh semangat seorang pria dengan gaya rambut seperti mangkok.

"Kau benar-benar tidak berubah sama sekali Gai" Pria yang dipanggil Kakashi itu terkekeh pelan.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA...!" Mereka berdua tertawa bersama, namun entah apa yang mereka tertawakan.

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin dengan keputusanmu ini Kakashi? Ini terlalu cepat untukmu mengambil keputusan. Terlebih 'dia' masih terlalu meragukan." Gai berucap serius dengan wajah datar. Entah pergi ke mana suasana hangat yang ada di sekitar mereka.

"Huuhhhhhh. Aku sendiri pun tak yakin, tetapi aku tak bisa meremehkan begitu saja ancaman 'anak nakal' itu. Aku tak pernah lagi melihat mata penuh ambisi itu sejak kematian Itachi. Entah apa yang sedang ia rencanakan." Helaan napas penuh keputusasaan meluncur begitu saja dari bibir yang tertutup masker itu.

"Kau benar, tetapi aku khawatir Sasuke akan melakukan hal berbahaya terhadap Naruto." Gai berucap sambil memandangi hamparan pohon sakura di atas wajah-wajah para Hokage.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir, biar bagaimanapun mereka berdua sama-sama penyelamat desa. Naruto tidak akan dengan mudah dilukai oleh Sasuke." Ujar Kakashi sambil ikut menatap ke arah patung wajah-wajah Hokage terdahulu.

**.**

**..**

**...**

Di Taman bunga sakura.

"A..ano Na-Naruto-kun?" Pipi chubby berbalut kulit seputih awan itu dihiasi rona merah yang menjalar hingga telinganya. Wajah gadis indigo itu terasa panas hingga kepalanya serasa mengeluarkan asap.

"Hmm... nani?" sahut Naruto si pelaku pembuat wajah gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu bersemu merah.

Tangan mereka berdua saling menggenggam satu sama lain. Saling mengeratkan bila salah-satu di antara mereka mencoba melepaskan tautan tangan tersebut. Membagi kehangatan masing masing diri mereka melalui tautan tangan tersebut. Menciptakan getaran aneh yang menjalar dari tautan tangan mereka hingga ke pusat peredaran darah mereka. Jantung. Membuatnya beroprasi dua kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"A-apa tidak apa-apa kita begini Naruto-kun? Ba-bagaimana bila ada yang melihat?" lirih Hinata.

"Tak apa-apa. Kau tenang saja dan nikmati, bila ada yang melihatpun mereka tentu akan berpikir bahwa kita adalah pasangan yang romantis. Hehehehehe ..." ucap Naruto dengan diselingi candaan di akhir kalimatnya. Membuat wajah Hinata semakin merah padam.

"Ee-etto, Naruto-kun aku dengar Sasuke-kun akan kembali lagi ke Konoha. Apa benar?" tanya Hinata mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Hmmm. Aku dengar dari Kakashi Sensei Sasuke akan kembali ke Konoha dan bergabung dengan kelompok Anbu. Dia memilih menghapus dosa-dosanya dengan mengabdikan dirinya pada desa. Aku sudah tak sabar bisa bekerja bersama lagi dengan Sasu-teme!" kata Naruto sambil menerawang jauh bayangan-bayangan ia dan Sasuke yang akan bekerjasama untuk menjaga desa.

Hinata mengulas senyum manisnya sambil menatap Naruto yang masih asyik dalam kegiatannya mari-membayangkan-wajah-Teme-Sasuke.

**.**

**..**

**...**

Setelah asyik menikmati keindahan bunga sakura, Naruto dan Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing, berhubung matahari yang sudah mulai turun ke peraduanya. Sebelum kembali ke rumahnya sendiri, terlebih dahulu Naruto mengantarkan gadis yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya ini ke kediamannya. Sejenak mereka hanya berdiam diri tanpa berkata kepada satu sama lain. Untuk memecah keheningan yang semakin mencekam ini Naruto berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan.

"Nah, Hinata. Apa kau sudah memikirkan ajakanku kemarin?" tanya Naruto serius.

"DEG!" jantung Hinata serasa berpacu lebih cepat mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Mmm. Su-sudah N-Naruto-kun." Rona merah menjalar begitu saja di wajah cantik putri dari Hyuuga Hiashi itu.

"Lalu bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kau sudah mendiskusikannya dengan Otou-sama?"

"Otou-sama bilang beliau menyerahkan semua keputusan kepadaku. Karena akulah yang akan menjalaninya jadi beliau hanya akan menerima apapun keputusanku." Ucap Hinata yang sudah mulai tenang.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa keputusanmu? Aku harap ini bukan sesuatu yang akan mengecewakanku. Hahahahaha." Tanya Naruto disertai candaan. Hinata ikut tersenyum melihat tawa lebar Naruto.

"Aku menerimanya." Lirih Hinata yang seketika menghentikan tawa Naruto. Sejenak suasana menjadi hening, kedua orang yang tadi sedang berjalan, menghentikan laju jalan mereka.

"N-nani?" pikiran Naruto berubah kosong mendengar lirihan Hinata.

"Hihihihi. Aku mau. Aku menerima lamaranmu Naruto-kun." Hinata terkikik sebentar dan langsung menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan lancar dan lugas tanpa tergagap seperti biasanya.

"DEG!"

"DEG! DEG! DEG!"

"Be-benarkah? Apa aku bermimpi? Tidak! Aku tak mau bangun jika ini hanya mimpi Kami-sama!" Ujar Naruto histeris. Hinata hanya menanggapinya dengan kekehan ringan juga semburat merah muda di pipinya.

'Ternyata Naruto-kun juga bisa terlihat manis seperti gadis yang ajakan kencannya diterima seorang pria hihihihi.' Monolog Hinata dalam hati.

"PLAKK!" Hinata menepuk kedua pipi Naruto dengan cukup keras.

"Akh! Itai... hee? Kalau sakit berarti? Ini bukan mimpi?!" Kaget Naruto yang diamini Hinata dengan anggukan kepala samar.

"HINATAA!"

"KYAAAA!"

Sepersekian detik setelah dua teriakkan memekakan telinga tersebut terdengar, tubuh Hinata sudah berputar-putar dengan Naruto yang memeluknya.

"Hinata!"

"Hinata!"

"Hinataaa!" Teriak Naruto menyebut nama kekasihnya untuk yang keempat kalinya dalam jangka waktu kurang dari lima menit.

"Terima kasih. Setelah kita menikah nanti, aku pasti akan berusaha lebih keras lagi menjalankan misi. Mejadi shinobi yang hebat yang dapat membanggakanmu, aku akan berusaha membahagiakanmu dan membuatmu tak akan menyesal telah memilihku sebagai pasangan hidupmu." Janji Naruto.

"Hmm! Aku pegang janjimu Naruto-kun! Hinata juga akan berusaha menjadi shinobi yang hebat. Tidak sehebat Naruto-kun memang, tetapi Hinata tidak ingin menyusahkan Naruto-kun lagi dan membuatmu khawatir. Hinata akan berusaha menjadi istri yang baik, memasakkan Naruto-kun makanan yang sehat agar Naruto-kun bisa menjadi shinobi yang kuat, menyiapkan air hangat jika Naruto-kun akan mandi, membersihkan rumah, menyiapkan segala perlengkapan misi Naruto-kun, menunggu Naruto-ku pulang dari misi, dan memijit badan Naruto-kun jika kelemphhhmft!" seketika bibir Hinata terbungkam oleh benda kenyal lembut dan basah milik Naruto. Naruto mencium Hinata!

"Cerewet." Ucap Naruto setelah melepaskan bibir Hinata. Kening mereka bersentuhan sepasang mata saphire dan sepasang mata indigo itu saling menatap. Memancarkan cinta yang besar dari pasangan adam dan hawa itu. Wajah Hinata berubah merah semerah kepiting rebus melihat senyum menawan Naruto.

"Cup!"

Naruto kembali menyatukan bibir mereka berdua, sebelah tangannya memeluk pinggang Hinata dan sebelahnya lagi memegang pipi Hinata. Ia mengecup dengan lembut belahan kenyal milik Hinata, melumat bagian atas dan bawah bibir kekasihnya bergantian. Memiringkan kepalanya mencari posisi yang pas dan nyaman utuk kekasihnya, agar wanita yang kelak menjadi istrinya tersebut dapat menikmati ciumannya dan merasakan cintanya dari pangutan bibir mereka.

**.**

**..**

**...**

Ciuman yang berawal dari sebuah kecupan ringan tersebut ternyata berlangsung dengan cukup lama atau mungkin sudah masuk dalam kategori lama. Rambut yang acak-acakan saliva yang menetes di dagu Hinata hingga lehernya, baju depan Naruto yang amat kusut akibat cengkeraman tangan kekasihnya sangat kuat. Naruto akhirnya melepaskan bibir kekasihnya. Naruto terlihat menyesal mencium Hinata dengan sangat lama. Kekasihnya itu terlihat sangat berantakan dengan napas yang memburu dan kadang terputus-putus.

"Apakah aku terlalu kasar?" Tanya Naruto sambil menghapus lelehan saliva dibibir Hinata.

"T-ti-tidak. Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat. Hinata begitu mencintai Naruto-kun, dan perasaan itu baru saja meledak dari dalam diriku." Jawab Hinata setelah menetralkan detak jantung dan napasnya. Senyuman manis terpatri di wajah cantik itu, membuat perasaan Naruto berbunga-bunga.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Hinata." Naruto kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman, kali ini penuh dengan emosi dan perasaan yang dalam. Melupakan perasaan menyesal yang sempat menghampirinya saat melihat kekasihnya terengah-engah karena ciuman mereka sebelumnya.

Di sudut lain, yang tak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikan kegiatan mereka sejak di taman bunga sakura hingga sekarang, dengan tangan terkepal erat dan rahang yang mengeras. Merasa tak kuat melihat pemandangan yang begitu menjijikan di matanya itu, ia memutuskan untuk mendekat dan menghentikan kegiatan yang begitu menyesakkan hatinya.

"tap"

"tap"

"tap"

Mendengar suara langkah yang mendekat Hinata dengan sigap melepaskan pangutan mesranya dengan Naruto dan menengok ke arah datangnya suara langkah kaki tersebut.

Samar-samar siluet seorang pria mulai terlihat. Pria? Oh, tentu saja. Bila dilihat dari postur badannya yang tinggi, bahu lebar dan langkah tegas yang menggema di gang perumahan klan Hyuuga.

Naruto yang sedang bingung dengan tingkah Hinata segera sadar saat mendengar derap langkah mendekat. Naruto melangkah maju dan berdiri di hadapan Hinata, mencoba melindungi gadisnya kalau-kalau orang yang sedang mendekat hendak berbuat jahat. Pengalaman melawan Toneri yang membuatnya lebih waspada dan protektif terhadap Hinata.

Sedikir demi sedikit jarak di antara Naruto, Hinata dan orang asing itu mulai terkikis. Naruto juga mulai bisa melihat bagaimana rupa orang tersebut.

Kulit putih pucat yang dapat di lihat pada jemari kaki dan tangannya. Tangan kanan pria itu memegang pedang kusanagi yang masih lengkap dengan tutup sarungnya. Ia memakai jubah berwarna krem yang menutupi separuh wajah bagian atasnya hingga lutut.

AUTHOR POV END.

.

.

NARUTO POV.

'Jubah itu. Pedang itu. Kulit putih pucat itu. Mungkinkah?'

"Yo. Kau tak berubah sama sekali ternyata. Masih tetap sama."

"DOBE"

"DEG!"

Wajah itu...

Aku berlari begitu saja saat aku menangkap suara lelaki itu, kulepaskan genggaman tanganku pada Hinata. Aku ingin sesegera mungkin melihatnya, melihat orang itu, membuktikan pada diriku sendiri bahwa orang yang ada di hadapanku benar-benar pria brengsek itu. Sasuke.

"Sret"

"DEG!"

"DEG!"

"DEG!"

Ku buka jubah yang menutupi wajahnya. Benarkah? Benarkah ini dia? Wajah luar biasa tampan dengan kulit putih pucat, dagu runcing dan rahang yang kuat dan tegas, sepasang mata tajam dan sipit dengan bola mata rinnegan dan sharingan. Rambut raven dengan ikat kepala. Benarkah?

"S-Sa-Sasuke?" Aku bertanya setelah cukup lama bertarung dengan pergolakan batinku sendiri.

"Yo! Dobe." Jawab datar pemuda itu. Uchiha Sasuke.

"SASUKEEEEE!"

"Bruk!" Suara tubrukan yang cukup keras terdengar dari badanku dan badan Sasuke.

Sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengannya. Aku sangat ingin memeluknya. Perasaan ini membuncah begitu saja dari dalam diriku saat aku tahu bahwa pria di depanku memang benar-benar Sasuke.

Sahabatku.

Rivalku.

Saudara se-timku.

Dan...

.

.

.

Orang yang sangat aku sayangi.

Uchiha Sasuke.

NARUTO POV END.

AUTHOR POV.

Senyuman kecil tersungging di bibir tipis Sasuke. Tetapi senyuman ini bukan hanya sekedar senyuman. Melainkan sebuah seringai. Seringan yang ditujukkan kepada seorang gadis berdarah Hyuuga yang sedang berdiri mematung di tempatnya dengan penampilan yang masih acak-acakan sehabis kegiatan berciuman dengan kekasihnya. Kekasihnya yang sekarang tengah berlinangan air mata sambil memeluk seorang pria yang menghadiahinya sebuah seringai di pertemuan pertama mereka.

'Apa ini? Perasaan apa ini Kami-sama?' lirih Hinata dalam benaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI!**

**Apa mau TBC aja? Hehehehehe :3 #DIGEBUKREADERS**

(Di FF ini ceritanya Sasu-chan gak ikut nyelametin Hinata waktu diculik Toneri)

Saya gak percaya, ternyata ada yang mau baca FF ABAL DAN GAJE saya :') padahal niatnya cuma iseng doang nulis-nulis asal. Ternyata ada yang baca, review, favorite dan follow... #SROOOTT buang ingus dulu. Akhirnya setelah mengalami pertarungan yang sengit dengan MY LAZY SOUL saya putuskan untuk melanjutkan FF ini. Capek juga ya ngetiknya, padahal cuma 1800 word. Saya stand applause buat para author yang mampu ngetik 4000 word dalam 1 chapter. #PROK-PROK-PROK

#PLAKK! Author jangan kebanyakan ngoceh! #ditabokreades

Okay! Karena ada waktu maka saya akan balas review dari readers-sama!

Khioneizys : Ini sudah dibanyakin ya, jadi malu dibilang keren. Prolognya Cuma nulis asal-asalan lhooo... chapter ini juga sihh hehe. Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini

Kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani : Ini chap lanjutanya saya ga bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu gomen ne... Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini

: ini Chap lanjutanya BDSM ya? Kalo mau saya tulis kaya gitu praktek dulu di depan saya hehehe #ngawur! Ada saatnya untuk BDSM ditunggu saja. Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini

sivanya anggarada : waduhh! Saya jadi malu, saya masih newbie belum berpengalaman...wordnya sudah saya panjangkan. maaf ya chap ini sepertinya akan mengecewakan kamu :'( Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini

Aiko Michishige : Ini sudah saya panjangkan juniornya Sasu-chan! eh? Wordnya maksud saya hehehe. Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini

zadita uchiha : saya bukannya kikir. Tapi saya memang miskin huhuhuhu TT^TT saya ketiknya pake hp waktu nulis prolog, makanya sedikit. Saya juga iseng doang nulis ehh ternyata ada yang baca muehehehehe gomen ne chap ini juga masih pendek. Jangan gebuk saya T^T. Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini

ming cantik : ini chap lanjutanya scene main tabok itu saya kebetulan waktu lagi nulis prolognya lagi ditabokin sama temen saya, katanya badan saya empuk. Coba kita pikir! badan Naru-chan kan lebih semok pasti enak kalo ditabokin, apalagi diremas-remas hmmmm. Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini

: kesejatiannya Sasu-chan udah panjang max. Gimana mau panjangin lagi? Hahaha wordnya sudah saya panjangkan ya. Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini

SNS : ini chap lanjutannya saya updatenya rada lama gomen ne Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini

ouji-sama : ini chap lanjutannya ga direquest pun saya pasti tulis, kan saya suka praktek :3 eh? Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini

NameD : waduhh! Saya jadi malu dipanggil senpai. Jangan gitu, saya masih newbie belum berpengalaman. Panggil saja saya sensei :3 #tambah ngawur! Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini

Wd : ini chap lanjutannya ini masih chap awal jadi belum ada yang dramatis. Tunggu saja chap selanjutnya. Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini

Good day : of course he does :3 Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini

Blue saphire : sabar ya, ini masih chap awal jadi masih rada lama acara punya anaknya :3 Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini

Look : waduh?! Chagi kemaren tidak ada yeojanya. Chap ini baru ada yeojanya (hinata) Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini

Smm : saya juga suka kejantanannya Sasuke :3 #ditabok Naru-chan. Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini

Guest : ini chap lanjutannya Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini

Dxxxi : mungkin kamu bakal kecewa sama chap ini, gomen ne Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini

Alay : maklum golongan darah saya sepertinya AB makanya saya suka berfantasi. Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini

Ea : saya juga suka! Makanya saya bikin FF yaoi SasuNaru 3 Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini

Bora bora : iya muehehehehe, tapi chap ini dia masih di luar sangkar. Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini

Hina : saya seru? Perasaan saya ga ngapa ngapain hehehehe :3 Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini

Tre : iya dong! Sasu-chan kan SEME SEJATI. Tunggu saja ya Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini

Klui : Naru-chan bikin anak aja belum, masa langsung bunting hahahahaha Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini

Molen : so pasti dong! Seiring berjalannya waktu, kasih sayang pasti akan tumbuh di hati Naru-chan. Iya nanti saya banyak bikin anak sama Sasu-chan :3 Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini

Blosoom : saya jadi malu /^/ mungkin chap ini mengecewakan karna saya masih author newbie, belum berpengalaman Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini

megajewels2312 : ini chap lanjutannya ya, maaf mengecewakan Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini

Komozaku Natsuki : gak perlu penasaran lagi, ini chap lanjutannya apakah seperti ini sudah terlihat sedikit manly Naru-chan? Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini

Shiroi Kitsune-chan : ini chap lanjutannya ya Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini

Saya ucapkan TERIMA KASIH UNTUK YANG SUDAH REVIEW JUGA UNTUK YANG FAVORITE DAN FOLLOW CERITA SAYA.

**MAAF UNTUK CHAPTER 1 YANG MENGECEWAKAN.**

.

.

.

**Review, fav atau follow sangat membantu saya dalam mendorong semangat dan membangun feeling menulis cerita.**

**Review again?**


	3. Chapter 2

Previous Chapter 1 :

Author POV.

_Senyuman kecil tersungging di bibir tipis Sasuke. Tetapi senyuman ini bukan hanya sekedar senyuman. Melainkan sebuah seringai. Seringai yang ditujukkan kepada seorang gadis berdarah Hyuuga yang sedang berdiri mematung di tempatnya dengan penampilan yang masih acak-acakan sehabis kegiatan berciuman dengan kekasihnya. Kekasihnya yang sekarang tengah berlinangan air mata sambil memeluk seorang pria yang menghadiahinya sebuah seringai di pertemuan pertama mereka._

'_Apa ini? Perasaan apa ini Kami-sama?' lirih Hinata dalam benaknya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A CHANCE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PRESENTED BY OhChoLee**

**.**

**.**

**MAIN PAIRING : SASUNARU**

**OTHER CAST : Sakura, Hinata, Kakashi (**yang lain temukan sendiri :3**)**

**RATING : M**

**GENRE : HURT &amp; COMFORT**

**WARNING! : YAOI / BOYxBOY / GAJE / OOC / AUTHOR NEWBIE / TYPO(S) / EYD BERANTAKAN**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto Sasuke dan cast lain murni milik Our Greatest Sensei Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi FF ini murni milik saya, lahir dari jiwa psyco dan hentai saya :P**

**...**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**...**

**HAPPY READING ^-^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

Suasana hening menyelimuti ruang Hokage desa Konoha. Atmosfer tegang sangat kentara menguar dari tiga orang di ruangan tersebut. Hokage ke-6 Kakashi dan sahabatnya Gai sedang menatap intens seorang pemuda bermarga Uchiha di hadapan mereka yang balik menatap tajam kedua orang itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkan mereka bertiga, tetapi hal itu tak berpengaruh terhadap seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang sedang berdiri di samping si bungsu Uchiha dengan cengiran khasnya yang sangat lebar.

"Ehm.. ehm.. yare yare, tak ku sangka kau akan kembali ke Konoha tiba-tiba seperti ini Sasuke. Rasanya aku baru menerima suratmu tadi pagi. Tetapi malam harinya kau sudah ada di sini. Di hadapanku." Seketika suasana yang sudah sempat mencair akibat deheman Kakashi kembali berubah canggung akibat ulahnya sendiri.

"Ne.. sensei apa masalahnya? Bukankah itu justru bagus? Semakin cepat Sasuke pulang kemari, semakin cepat pula aku dapat bekerja satu tim lagi dengannya-_dattebayou_!" Beruntungnya di ruangan tersebut terdapat seorang pemuda dengan berkah sifat kepolosan yang amat tinggi. Atau mungkin masuk dalam golongan bodoh. Hingga suasana yang kembali canggung sedikit demi sedikit mulai luntur.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Naruto benar Kakashi! Kenapa kau jadi aneh begini?" Tawa sumbang Gai tertangkap dengan jelas oleh dua manusia pemilik mangekyou sharingan di tempat itu. Dan tentu saja pria imut dengan rambut kuning dan mata bulat besar berkornea biru shapire itu lagi-lagi tak merasakannya.

"Huuuuuuuff." Kakashi hanya dapat menghela napas menyaksikan adegan kepolosan mantan muridnya itu.

"Naruto, bukankah kau tadi bersama dengan Hinata? Kenapa tidak kau ajak saja ia pulang ke rumahnya? Mungkin saja ia ingin istirahat?" Tawar Gai saat ia melihat tatapan bawa-Naruto-pergi-dari-sini dari sebelah mata Hokage ke-6.

"Ah, sensei benar. Sepertinya aku memang harus mengantar kekasihku pulang." Jawab Naruto santai.

'_Nyutt'_

Tanpa tahu jawaban santainya membuat dada salah satu penghuni ruangan itu berdenyut.

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu. Sensei-tachi berbaikhatilah pada sahabatku. Jangan buat ia tidak nyaman dihari pertamanya di Konoha setelah 5 tahun tidak pulang. Aku pergi dulu Teme!"

"Hn."

"Brakk!" Debuman pintu yang tertutup dari luar itu menjadi pengantar kepergian Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selang beberapa menit setelah kepergian Naruto, dari tiga orang yang masih ada disana belum ada yang mau membuka suara untuk memecah keheningan. Hingga,

"Jadi, bisa kau katakan apa maumu kembali ke Konoha setelah lima tahun pergi dan tak memberi kabar? Aku tahu kau bukanlah orang yang suka terburu-buru dalam mengambil keputusan. Tetapi kali ini sepertinya kau melakukannya." Kata Kakashi dengan intonasi yang amat datar.

"Kenapa?" Pertanyaan ambigu itu meluncur dengan mulus dari bibir tipis si pemuda raven.

Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia tak habis pikir, setelah kurun waktu lima tahun ditambah perang ninja ke-4 dulu sama sekali tidak merubah sifat angkuh dan dominasi yang menguar dari bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh kembali ke desaku sendiri? Bukankah kalian sendiri yang mengatakan jika desa ini selalu terbuka untukku jika aku ingin kembali?" Sasuke berkata kalem.

"Huh? Kau mungkin melupakan sesuatu Sasuke. Tidak ada 'kalian' yang kau sebut mengatakan bahwa desa ini terbuka untukmu." Kakashi membalasnya tak kalah kalem.

"..." Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dan tak beberapa lama tawa membahana keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Aku pikir kau yang melupakan sesuatu Kakashi sensei. Atau kau sengaja melupakanya? Saat itu, saat aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari Konohan dengan jelas aku mengingat ada dua orang yang dengan senyum konyolnya mengatakan akan menungguku pulang ke sini. Kembali ke desa ini." Senyum meremehkan tercetak di wajah masterpiece Sasuke.

"Pahlawan seluruh dunia Uzumaki Naruto dan ninja medis terkuat Haruno Sakura. Mereka yang mengatakan aku bisa kembali kapanpun aku mau." Jawaban datar itu sukses menyentak Kakashi dari kebodohannya. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa jika kedua muridnya yang telah memberi Sasuke kebebasan untuk memilih. Kakashi menghela napas lirih.

"Juga jangan lupakan jasaku menyelamatkan dunia ini dari ambang kehancurah Kakashi. Aku memang pernah membelot dari desa dan berniat menguasai Konoha untuk menuntaskan dendamku. Keluar dari Konoha adalah kesalahan terbesarku. Tapi aku sudah tak pernah memikirkan itu lagi. Bagiku semua itu sudah tak penting dan dendamku sudah ku buang jau-jauh dari benakku. Aku kembali ke sini tanpa tujuan apapun. Jikapun ada -" Sasuke menjeda sebentar kalimatnya.

"Aku hanya ingin seperti Naruto."

"Menikah."

.

.

.

.

.

**Di warung shake.**

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! MENIKAH? BERISTRI? BERUMAHTANGGA DAN MEMPUNYAI ANAK?! UCHIHA SASUKE?! Memang siapa yang mau menikah dengan Sasuke yang tampangnya sedatar _oppai_nya Sakura? Benarkan Akamaru?" Teriakan sumbang dari pemuda dengan tanda lahir segitiga terbalik berwarna merah terdengar melengking ke seluruh kawasan pertokoan Konoha.

"Gukk!" Anjing berbulu putih bernama Akamaru itu menggonggong seolah mengiyakan perkataan tuannya.

"PLAKK!"

"Hati-hati kalau bicara! Kalau Sakura dengar kau bisa terkena amukan _shanaro_nya!" Jitakan yang tak bisa dibilang pelan Ino layangkan ke kepala Kiba hingga terdengar suara ringisan sakit pemuda Inuzuka itu.

"Ino, Kiba hanya berkata sesuai fakta dan logika." Kata Shino yang disambut dengan tawa senang Kiba dan pelototan Ino.

"Haaaaaaa.. menyusahkan!" Helaan napas seorang pria berambut nanas yang sedari tadi diam menjadi penonton tiba-tiba menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"Jika sudah begini Hokage ke-6 pasti akan memberiku banyak tugas. Sial! Waktu tidurku berkurang lagi. _Mendokuse!_" Gerutuan terdengar lagi dari bibir Nara Shikamaru yang sekarang menjabat sebagai asisten Hokage.

"Jika Shikamaru tidak mau direpotkan seharusnya sejak awal kau menolak saat Hokage memintamu menjadi asistennya. _Baka_." Kata yang cukup pedas mengalir bersama senyuman yang tak pernah hilang dari wajah pemuda berkulit pucat. Sai.

"Sudah-sudah. Lagipula berita ini belum tentu benar. Bukankah Hokage ke-6 belum angkat bicara? Jangan sembarangan menyebar berita yang belum tentu kebenarannya. Sekalipun Sasuke-kun benar-benar berniat mencari istri dan menikah bukankah wajar? Ia pria dewasa dan sudah matang pula. Apa yang salah?" Ino bersuara.

"Benar. Tetapi kupikir Sasuke tidak menyukai wanita karena selama ini ia selalu mengacuhkan setiap wanita yang mendekatinya. Dan juga ia hanya dekat dengan Naruto. Saat mendengar ia ingin menikah aku sempat berpikir orang yang akan dinikahinya adalah Naruto." Ucap Sai yang sukses membuat dagu keempat temannya beserta seekor anjing hampir jatuh akibat menganga terlalu lebar.

"Ehemm." Tersadar dari kenyonyolannya Shikamaru segera berdehem menyadarkan teman-temannya yang masih ternganga.

"Hoi! _Baka_! Pikir-pikir kalau mau bicara! _Aho_!" Kiba berteriak.

"Tapi benar juga kata Sai. Sasuke memang terlihat tidak pernah tertarik dengan seorang wanita pun. Bahkan Sakura. Saat dipeperangan Sasuke juga hanya memandang Naruto. Bukankah ia pernah mengatakan bahwa ia mengakui kekuatan Naruto dan menyayanginya sehingga ia berniat membunuh Naruto agar mendapatkan _Mangekyou sharingan_?" Shino menimpali dengan wajah serius.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Jangan bercanda Shino. Dari dulu kau memang tidak bisa membuat lelucon." Tawa renyah Kiba keluarkan. Tetapi semua orang di sana sadar jika tawa itu mengandung keresahan di dalamnya.

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan. Lagipula apa kalian bisa membayangkan jika pemuda seperti Sasuke menjadi pecinta sesama jenis? Kalian jangan berpikir dan berkata macam-macam." Shikamaru berkata dengan santai dan mulai menenggak _shake_nya. Yang lainpun mengangguk setuju dan ikut menenggak _shake_ di gelas masing-masing. Suasana yang sempat tegang mencair kembali dengan obrolan-obrolan ringan mengenai misi yang baru dijalankan mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

**Di rumah utama klan Hyuuga.**

Di ruang tamu yang berarsitektur tradisional Jepang tengah duduk kepala keluarga klan Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hiashi dan di depannya terdapat sepasang kekasih yang duduk berdampingan.

"Jadi sudah sampai mana persiapan pernikahan kalian?" Hyuuga Hiashi memulai pembicaraan setelah sesi makan siang bersama putri sulung dan calon menantunya.

"Otou-sama!" Hinata berseru lirih dengan rona merah yang setia menjalar dari pipi hingga telinganya.

"Hinata baru menerima lamaranku kemarin malam. Apa yang bisa kami lakukan dalam jangka waktu 12 jam?" Naruto menjawab dengan cengiran khasnya. Senyum lima jari.

"Tentu saja ada yang bisa kalian lakukan. Ciuman di depan rumah misalnya?" Timpal kepala keluarga Hyuuga dengan wajah menyidir.

Hinata yang merasa tersindir secepat kilat rona merah samar yang biasa menghiasi wajah sampai telinganya berubah menjadi warna merah tomat yang tersebar di seluruh tubuhnya hingga membuat kepalanya serasa berasap.

Naruto yang merasa kasihan melihat calon istrinya digoda ayah mertuanya segera mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Hinata dan meremas pelan bahu wanita indigo itu dan tersenyum lembut saat Hinata menoleh untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku kira otou-san orang yang kaku dan selalu serius. Tapi aku salah, ternyata otou-san paham juga apa yang dilakukan anak muda. Otou-san pasti sangat berpengalaman dan sering mempraktekannya bersama mendiang okaa-san dulu. Atau, jangan bilang otou-san mengintip seseorang saat sedang berciuman di depan rumah-_dattebayou_?!" Alis Naruto bergerak naik turun untuk membalas sindiran calon ayah mertuannya.

"Ehem!" Hyuuga Hiashi berdehem keras saat ia merasa kalah dan tak dapat membalas ucapan Naruto.

"Hihihihihi.." Hinata tertawa kecil melihat interaksi antara pasangan calon mertua dan calon menantu itu.

"Bisakah kau sedikit serius Uzumaki? Aku bertanya dengan sungguh-sungguh."

"Siapa yang tidak serius paman? Aku juga sangat serius dan sungguh-sungguh. Hinata baru menerima lamaranku semalam dan persiapannya sesuai dengan ucapan paman aku baru sampai tahap mencium putrimu di depan rumah."

"U..ZU..MA..KI..!" Wajah kepala keluarga Hyuuga itu memerah karena aliran darah yang terpompa cepat dari jantung ke kepalanya. Menandakan bahwa ia siap menyemprotkan kemarahannya kapan saja.

"Hahahahaha... hai' hai'. Kita sudahi acara sindir-menyindirnya. Tetapi aku benar-benar serius dengan ucapanku tadi. Aku memang belum mempersiapkan apapun untuk pernikahan kami. Aku tidak ingin terburu-buru menikah. Pernikahan adalah hal yang sakral, aku ingin mempersiapkannya secara matang. Walaupun begitu, tadi pagi aku sudah berkunjung ke rumah Iruka sensei dan memberi kabar bahwa aku akan segera menikah. Dan sepertinya ia akan memberitahukan hal ini kepada Hokage ke-6."

"Hmmm. Kau benar. Walaupun perang telah usai dan penjahat-penjahat yang mengincar nyawamu telah dimusnahkan tetapi siapa yang tahu kalau di luar sana masih terdapat bibit-bibit pembuat onar yang siap mengacaukan acara pernikahan." Hiashi berkata dengan bijak.

Mendengan perkataan ayahnya, sontak Hinata teringat pada peristiwa kemarin malam saat seorang pemuda bermata onyx mendatanginya dan Naruto saat sedang berciuman. Hinata tidak malu atau takut karena kepergok ciuman dengan kekasihnya. Melainkan ia takut melihat seringai aneh yang ditunjukan Sasuke padanya semalam. Entah apa makna 'senyuman' Sasuke itu. Ia sedikit khawatir jika Sasuke termasuk dalam golongan 'bibit-bibit pembuat onar' yang ayahnya maksud.

Melihat kekasihnya melamun Naruto mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Bingung.

"Hinata... hei... Hinata?" Naruto mengguncang pelan tubuh kekasihnya. Dan sepertinya hal itu berhasil membuat Hinata kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Ehh? Ah... _gomenasai_ Hinata melamun tadi." Senyum kikuk terpancar dari wajah pucat merona Hinata.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu terlihat sedikit pucat. Apa mau aku antar masuk ke kamar?" Naruto bertanya khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun. Mungkin hanya sedikit kelelahan."

"Sebaiknya kau masuk dan istirahat di kamar. Aku jadi penasaran sehebat apa calon suamimu kemarin malam hingga bisa membuatmu kelelahan." Nada khawatir dan sindiran melantun sekaligus dalam kalimat Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Ayo Hinata biar aku antar. Apa kau masih sanggup berjalan?" Tanpa menghiraukan sindiran calon ayah mertuanya Naruto langsung membawa Hinata pergi ke kamarnya.

"Huh! Hebat. Belum menikah saja sudah masuk-masuk kamar!" Hyuuga Hiashi berkata dengan cukup keras agar pasangan calon suami istri itu dapat mendengar sindirannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah percakapan dengan calon ayah mertuanya sepulang dari kediaman Hyuuga Hiashi, Naruto mengunjungi Hokage ke-5 untuk meminta saran tentang rencana pernikahannya. Apa-apa saja yang harus ia siapkan, kapan waktu yang tepat dan tentang keamanan desa apakan cukup terjamin untuk menggelar pesta pernikahan.

Mengingat bukan hanya manusia saja yang bisa berbuat onar. Buktinya Toneri orang yang tinggal di bulan pun bisa mengacaukan desa karena jatuh cinta pada calon istri Uzumaki Naruto. Mengingat hal tersebut seringkali membuat Naruto gerah dan ingin memukul sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebulan kemudian pesta pernikahan dari putra mendiang Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina bersama putri dari Hyuuga Hiashi dan mendiang istrinya dilangsungkan secara besar-besaran. Sebelum itu keamanan desa tentunya sudah diketatkan, sejak dua hari sebelum pernikahan digelar gerbang menuju desa Konoha sudah ditutup. Para tamu undangan dari luar desa sudah datang ke Konoha seminggu sebelum acara pernikahan guna memudahkan desa dalam pengamanan. Tak jarang tamu undangan seperti Killer Bee, Raikage, dan Kazekage Gaara ikut memberi dukungan keamanan

"Sudah dimulai ya?" Pria yang sempat menjadi perbincangan akibat pernyataan ingin menikahnya itu bergumam.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai permainannya." Seringai mengerikan tercetak di balik jubahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pesta pernikahan super mewah itu terlaksana dengan mulus aman dan lancar tanpa setitik hambatan pun. Para shinobi sahabat dari kedua mempelai berkumpul dan mengobrol santai dengan Hinata dan Naruto.

"Aku turut berbahagia atas pernikahan kalian Naruto, Hinata." Wanita berambut pink menjulurkan kedua tangannya dan memegang masing-masing sebelah tangan kedua mempelai.

"Selamat ya akhirnya cintamu terbalas juga Hinata." Gadis Yamanaka menimpali ucapan Sakura.

"Aku tak pecaya kau menikah Naruto! Kupikir kau akan melajang seumur hidup karena cintamu ditolak Sakura! Hahahahaha!" Tak mau kalah Kiba juga angkat suara.

"Oi, oi Kiba. Itu masa lalu-_dattebayou_!" Naruto yang merasa kesal secara otomatis mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"PLAKK!"

"Jangan bicara aneh-aneh! _Baka_!" Jitakan sayang pun tak terelakan lagi Kiba terima.

Hinata hanya tersenyum manis melihat pemandangan sahabat-sahabatnya yang saling bercengkrama.

"Haaaaaa... _mendokuse_, pernikahanmu benar-benar mengganggu tidurku Naruto. Berterimakasihlah karena aku mau mengurus pernikahanmu. Selamat untuk kalian berdua Naruto Hinata semoga kalian tidak menyusahkanku lagi ke depannya." Shikamaru memberi keluhan sekaligus ucapan selamat kepada Naruto dan Hinata.

"Selamat Naruto! Hinata! Jalani rumah tangga kalian dengan semangat membara!" Lee berseru dengan semangat.

Setelah itu ucapa selamat mengalir terus menerus dari seluruh shinobi Konoha, sahabat, dan juga dari luar desa. Tak henti-henti ucapan terima kasih Naruto dan Hinata ucapkan. Senyuman juga tak pernah pudar dari wajah mereka.

"Selamat Naruto! Aku harap kau selalu bahagia." Kazekage Sunagakure Gaara memberi ucapan selamat.

"_Arigatou_! Kuharap kau cepat menyusul. Hahahahaha!" Naruto berterimakasih.

Suasana yang hangat tiba-tiba terasa hening dan mencekam, walaupun faktanya tempat itu sangat ramai dan berisik oleh obrolan-obrolan basi para tamu undangan. Seseorang berambut raven dengan mata sipit onyxnya menjadi sorotan segerombolan sahabat yang tengah berbincang. Uchiha Sasuke dengan jubah hitam kesayangannya melangkah dengan tegas ke arah sepasang pengantin baru. Wajah dengan kulit putih pucat bak porselen mahal, mata kelamnya yang memancarkan kekuasaan, keangkuhan dan dominasi yang kuat menguar seperti feromon pejantan untuk menarik betinanya. Para gadis yang tengah patah hati karena idolanya Uzumaki Naruto akhirnya melabuhkan hatinya pada Hyuuga Hinata seketika kembali bersemangat. Memandang sosok bungsu Uchiha membuat hati mereka meluber.

"Ah! Sasuke! Kau datang rupanya. Kupikir kau akan melewatkan begitu saja pernikahanku ini-_dattebayou_!" Seketika Naruto memeluk Sasuke saat ia sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Hn." Hanya gumaman pendek nan tak jelas yang Sasuke berikan sebagai jawabannya kepada Naruto.

"Wah, wah. Tak kusangka tuan Uchiha mau repot-repot datang ke pernikahan mantan teman satu timnya." Kiba menyerocos tiba-tiba.

"Hahahahaha... jangan begitu Kiba. Sasuke teman kita semua. Berkat jasanya juga semua orang di sini masih dapat menapakkan kakinya masing-masing di tanah. Selain itu Sasuke sepertinya datang untuk menemani calon istrinya. Hihihihihi!" Merasa Sasuke tak akan bergeming Naruto berusaha menimpali ucapan Kiba dengan tambah menyindir Sasuke. Sesekali matanya melirik Sakura yang wajahnya merona merah akibat sindirannya.

"Benar juga. Jadi tuan Uchiha Sasuke datang untuk menjemput calon nyonya Uchiha Sakura karena khawatir calon istrinya kenapa-napa saat pulang di malam hari sendirian." Ino berkata sambil menyikut perut Sakura.

"Ayo pulang Sakura." Nada datar dan dingin tanpa perasaan itu sontak membuat dagu seluruh sahabatnya hampir jatuh ke tanah. Biarpun hanya kalimat pendek dan dingin tetapi ini sudah seperti keajaiban dunia ke-8. Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dingin, angkuh, sombong dan hanya memperdulikan dirinya sediri. Baru saja di hadapan mereka semua si tuan angkuh itu mengajak seorang wanita pulang bersama. Sungguh keajaiban.

"Mmm." Hanya lirihan itu yang dapat Sakura keluarkan. Wajahnya terasa sangat panas saat melihat Sasuke meliriknya sesaat. Ya, hanya sesaat. Selebihnya mata elang itu terus tertuju pada mata biru shapire di depannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesi resepsi telah dilaksanakan pada malam harinya. Pukul dua dini hari seluruh tamu undangan kembali ke rumah atau penginapan masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan pasangan pengantin baru. Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Walaupun mereka pasangan pengantin baru tetapi Naruto dan Hinata tidak melakukan apapun. Hanya sebatas tidur bersama. Ya. Tidur.

Setelah Hinata tertidur lelap, Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi keluar dan sedikit berjalan-jalan. Masih pukul 3 pagi, Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa menutup matanya. Pikirannya tertuju pada kejadian tadi malam di acara resepsi pernikahannya. Masih ia ingat jelas bagaimana Sasuke mengajak Sakura pulang bersama. Entahlah, rasanya hatinya berdesir aneh dan tak nyaman saat melihat Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan berdampingan.

Naruto segera menggelengkan kepalanya saat pikirannya terus tertuju pada kejadian itu. 'aku sudah menikah dan mempunyai istri yang baik dan cantik seperti Hinata. Jangan pikirkan hal lain!' Iner Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa disadari langkah kaki Naruto membawanya ke bekas perumahan klan Uchiha. Di sana tidak terdapat apapun selain satu rumah besar dan luas. Rumah utama keluarga Uchiha. Rumah Sasuke. Sebenarnya rumah itu sudah hancur pada peperangan lalu. Tetapi untuk menghormati jasa Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi yang sudah berkorban untuk desa, rumah itu kembali di bangun. Hanya satu rumah milik Uchiha Sasuke.

"Dobe." Kalimat panggilan itu sampai ke telinga Naruto, ia menoleh ke samping kiri dan mendapati Sasuke berdiri menyender di depan gerbang rumahnya. Lelaki Uchiha itu hanya memakai celana kain panjang berwarna hitam dan kaos putih yang melekat ketat ke tubuhnya sehingga menonjolkan otot dada pemuda itu.

"Sa—suke." Entah mengapa melihat pemandangan itu Naruto tidak dapat memalingkan wajahnya. Ia terus saja menatap lekat sahabatnya dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepalanya. Dan kegiatan tersebut menimbulkan rona merah samar di kedua pipi bergaris Naruto.

'Aku pasti sudah gila!' Teriak Naruto dalam hati.

Melihat rona merah samar pada wajah menunduk Naruto membuat Sasuke menyeringai licik. Meskipun hari gelap, dan hanya diterangi cahaya lampu kuning yang redup tetapi tidak menyulitkan Sasuke dalam memandang wajah manis Naruto.

"Hei Dobe sepertinya kau kedinginan, wajahmu memerah. Masuklah akan kubuatkan teh." Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke berjalan memasuki kediamannya.

Naruto pun tanpa bicara mengikuti Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana hening di ruangan temaram itu sudah tertanam sejak si pemilik rumah datang dengan membawa dua gelas teh hijau yang masih mengepulkan asap. Di sana terdapat sebuah meja di tengah ruangan dengan dua orang duduk bersila saling menghadap. Di keempat sisi ruangan terdapat masing-masing satu buah lilin. Pintu ruangan itu terbuka menampilkan pemandangan air mancur yang mengalir dari bambu dan mengeluarkan bunyi 'tukk!' tiap beberapa saat. Benar-benar tradisional Jepang.

"Tehnya sudah tidak terlalu panas. Minumlah." Suara datar itu membuyarkan Naruto dari lamunan bodohnya mengenai tubuh Sasuke.

"I—iya." Naruto menjawab seadanya dan menyeruput tehnya sedikit.

'hmm, enak!' Naruto berkomentar dalam hati.

"Apa kau bahagia?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Hmm? Apa?" Naruto lola mode on.

"Apa kau bahagia?" Sasuke mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Aku. Tentu saja aku bahagia. Setelah perang, seluruh dunia kembali aman. Aku berhasil membawa Hinata kembali dari Toneri dan mengalahkannya. Kemarin aku dan Hinata baru menikah dan setelah ini aku akan menjalani kehidupan baru bersama dengan istriku tercinta." Naruto berucap dengan senyum yang setia terpampang di wajahnya.

"Istri tercinta ya? Benarkah kau mencintainya?" Sasuke menatap Naruto meremehkan.

"Pasti! Aku mencintai Hinata."

"..."

"..."

"BRUKK!"

Suara tubrukan keras terdengar di ruangan yang di huni dua orang tersebut.

"Sasuke!" Naruto kaget saat secepat kilat Sasuke melompati meja dan menindihinya.

"Kau bahagia? Kau mencintainya? Kau Bohong!" Teriakkan Sasuke menggema di kediaman Uchiha.

"Apa-apaan ka—mphhmmhft!" Protes Naruto teredam oleh bibir Sasuke.

Naruto syok, ia membulatkan kedua matanya yang memang sudah bulat. Dia kaget, ingin memberontak namun kekagetannya membuat Naruto lemas. Sasuke menciumnya. Sasuke! Seorang pria! Ia dan seorang pria sedang berciuman!

Tangan kanan pemuda Uchiha itu mencengkram pundak kiri Naruto dan tangan kirinya menangkup pipi kanan Naruto. Bibir tipis Sasuke mengecup lembut bibir merah ranum Naruto. Sesekali bungsu Uchiha itu menjilat bibir atas dan bawah Naruto bergantian. Menggigit pelan belahan plum manis Naruto dan menelusupkan lidah panasnya ke dalam mulut pria berambut kuning di bawahnya. Lidah panas Sasuke masuk ke dalam goa hangat Naruto, mengeksplor seluruh isi di dalamnya. Mengabsen deretan gigi putih Naruto dan mengajak lidah Naruto ikut serta aktif dalam kegiatan ciuman panas mereka.

Tak beberapa lama Naruto mulai sadar dari syoknya dan ia mulai dapat memberontak. Tangan kirinya menjambak rambut raven Sasuke dan sebelah kanannya mendorong dada Sasuke.

"Slurpp!" Lepas! Suara bibir penuh saliva terlepas.

"Hosh... hosh... hosh!" Naruto meraup oksigen sebanyak ia bisa.

"Hah... hah... hah!" Suara napas dua orang saling bersahutan. Mata kedua orang tersebut saling menatap. Mata onyx sipit bak elang dengan tatapan penuh napsu, gairah dan emosi bertemu dengan tatapan mata shapire bulat bak rubah Naruto yang memancarkan kebingungan.

"Ssash... hosh.. sukeh... ke—kenapa?" Ucapan Naruto terputus-putus.

Sasuke menatap nyalang Naruto. Kedua tangannya ia alih posisikan, yang kanan untuk mencekal kedua tangan Naruto di atas kepala, dan yang kiri ia gunakan untuk mencengkram dagu pemuda tan di bawah tindihan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa katamu? Harusnya kau sadar sejak aku kembali ke sini Dobe! Apa kau lupa? Kau lupa kalau kau sudah berjanji untuk menungguku kembali ke desa dan kita dapat hidup bersama setelahnya. Tapi apa?! Saat aku sedang berusaha menebus dosa-dosaku kau justru asik berpacaran dengan gadis indigo itu! Bahkan setelah aku kembali ke sini kau malah memutuskan untuk menikah! Mana janjimu untuk hidup bersama denganku?! PEMBOHONG!"

"Tes."

"Tes."

"Tes."

"Tes."

Air mata turun dari sepasang onyx kelam Sasuke. Naruto semakin bingung melihat kemarahan Sasuke. Janji? Menunggu? Hidup bersama? Pembohong?! Apa maksud lelaki itu sebenarnya? Oh, Tuhan... apa jangan-jangan Sasuke berpikir bahwa Naruto berjanji kepadanya akan menunggu Sasuke pulang ke desa kemudian setelah ia kembali mereka hidup bersama dalam satu rumah layaknya sepasang kekasih? Apa Sasuke menyukainya? Sasuke ingin bersamanya? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di kepala mungil Naruto, hingga ia tak sadar bahwa tubuhnya sedang digendong ala karung beras oleh Sasuke menuju sebuah kamar.

"BRUGH!" Suara debuman keras antara tubuh Naruto dengan futon di bawanhya serta rasa sakit di punggung menyadarkan Naruto.

"Sasuke?" Naruto berkata lirih, dapat ia lihat mata _sharingan_ dan _rinnegan_ Sasuke berkilat di ruangan yang tipis cahaya tersebut. Seketika tubuh Naruto menegang saat Sasuke membuka kaosnya dan mengikatkannya pada kedua tangan Naruto. Seperti terhipnotis Naruto hanya bergeming atas setiap perlakuan Sasuke. Wajah _masterpiece_ Sasuke dan kedua mata berbeda warna itu benar-benar memerangkap Naruto dalam kekaguman. Ia bahkan tak sadar saat Sasuke merobek seluruh kain di tubuhnya hingga full naked.

"Ugh!"

Naruto meremang merasakan tangan-tangan dingin Sasuke merayap dari perut ke dadanya. Sasuke menyerukkan kepalanya ke leher Naruto, lidah basah bungsu Uchiha itu menelusuri leher, dagu, cuping telinga, lalu kembali ke leher lagi. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya memberi akses lebih luas kepada Sasuke. Jilat, gigit, hisap, begitu terus-menerus dan berulang-ulang Sasuke lakukan di seluruh bagian leher pemuda rubah kesayangannya. Meninggalkan begitu banyak tanda merah keunguan.

"Ngh.. emmh.. ahh!" Kedua tangan Sasuke tak tinggal diam. Tangan kanannya menekan puting Naruto sesekali mencubitnya keras memberikan sensasi sakit dan nikmat sekaligus pada pemuda di bawahnya.

Tangan kiri Sasuke menelusuri perut Naruto dari pusar turun ke bawah ke pinggang lalu turun lagi hingga sampai ke kejantanan mungil pemuda saphire itu.

"Ahh!" Naruto terlonjak kaget saat Sasuke menggenggam penuh kejantanannya.

"Ja—jangan! Jangan disitu!" Naruto memohon pada Sasuke yang hanya menghiraukan setiap ucapan Naruto.

Junior yang tegang disertai precum itu terasa berkedut-kedut di genggaman Sasuke. Ia mulai mengocok junior Naruto dengan tangan kirinya, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk meremas kedua pantat berisi Naruto. Bibirnya juga tak mau kalah menghisap kedua putIng Naruto bergantian, menjilat ujungnya lalu menggigitnya keras.

"Nghh! Sas—ahh! Mmhh!" Desahan erotis Naruto menjadi pembangkit semangat Sasuke. Ia semakin gencar menjamah seluruh tubuh Naruto saat dirasa junior dalam genggamannya semakin berkedut keras. Dan tak beberapa lama,

"Crooot!"

"Aaaaaahhh...!" Naruto mengeluarkan cum pertamanya.

"Hosh... hosh... hosh..." Setelah cum pertamanya Naruto merasa ia sangat lelah. Tangan dingin pemuda Uchiha itu masih terus bekerja memanjakan titi-titik sensitif Naruto.

Sasuke menjilat cum Naruto yang ada di tangannya tanpa rasa jijik. Merasakan betapa manis cairan cinta Naruto. Sasuke sudah tak tahan lagi. Sambil membiarkan Naruto beristirahat sebentar ia melucuti celana yang masih menggantung di pinggangnya. Melemparnya sembarangan dan kembali menindih Naruto.

Naruto merasa beban di atas tubuhnya yang sempat hilang kembali memberatinya sontak membuka kedua matanya.

Kedua kelopak mata yang menyebunyikan saphire biru itu terbuka memperlihatkan keidahan mata Naruto yang berpendar dalam remang ruangan tersebut. Mata bulat sayu itu menatap mata sipit Sasuke dengan memohon. Naruto lelah. Ia ingin berhenti. Begitu kira-kira makna tatapan Naruto.

Tetapi Sasuke memaknai tatapan itu berbeda. Ia menganggap tatapan yang Naruto layangkan adalah tatapan memohon untuk dipuaskan birahinya.

"Cup!"

Sasuke kembali mencium Naruto dengan ganas, menjilat bibir atas dan bawahnya lalu lidahnya menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto. Mengobrak abrik isi mulut pria kuning itu, berperang lidah saling membelit, mendorong dan menghisap. Tetesan saliva mulai bercucuran di leher Naruto, matanya terpejam erat tak mampu memberontak akibat klimaks pertamanya. Lalu tiba-tiba tanpa diduga Sasuke,

"JLEBB!"

"AHHKK!"

-memasukkan kejantanannya ke rektum Naruto dengan sekali hentakkan.

"Ahk! Ke—keluarkan! Hiks... Sa—kit! Sash—ahh! Hiks..." Naruto merasa bagian bawah tubuhnya seberti di tembus besi baja. Besar, panjang, keras dan berkedut-kedut. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kondisi rektum mungilnya, rasanya sangat amat sakit. Ingin rasanya Naruto melepaskan benda di dalam tubuhnya itu, namun apa daya kedua tangannya terikat dan klimaks pertamanya benar-benar mendukung kondisinya bertambah lemah.

"Hei, tenang sayang. Sakitnya hanya sebentar, tak lama lagi kau akan merasakan kenikmatan duniawi dariku." Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Naruto, ia mengusap lelehan bening yang turun dari kedua bola mata pujaannya. Ia melihat ke bawah di mana tautan tubuhnya dan Naruto terpampang. Dapat ia lihat darah merembes dari tautan tersebut.

'Masih perawan rupanya. Haha! Tentu saja perawan! Siapa yang berani meniduri Narutoku pasti sudah ku bunuh saat itu juga!' Sasuke berkata dalam hati. Seringai jahat senantiasa tergaris di bibir tipisnya.

"Aku bergerak Naru." Dengan itu dimulailah penyiksaan batin Naruto.

"PLOPP!" Sasuke mengeluarkan kejantanannya hingga tersisa ujungnya saja.

"JLEBB!" Lalu dalam sekali hentakkan ia kembali mendorong kejantanannya masuk ke rektum Naruto.

"PLOPP!"

"JLEBB!"

"PLOPP!"

"JLEBB!"

Seperti itu terus-menerus dan berulang-ulang.

"Ah... Naru... kau ketath se—sekalihh!" Rancau Sasuke.

Kedua tangan pemuda itu sudah berada di posisi masing-masing. Tangan kanannya meremas bongkahan pantat Naruto, tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengocok junior pasangannya yang sempat lemas. Bibirnya juga ikut andil dalam menjilat dan menghisap puting kanan dan kiri Naruto bergantian.

"Mmh... ngh! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ahn!" Desahan sukses keluar dari bibir yang telah membengkak milik Naruto. Entah ke mana rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat kejantanan super besar Sasuke menerobos lubang surgawinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"JLEBB!"

"PLOPP!"

"JLEBB!"

"PLOPP!"

"JLEBB!"

"Hah.. ah.. Naru..."

"Ngah! Ah! Hah! Te—tem—heh!"

"Cup!"

Mereka kembali berciuman untuk yang entah ke berapa kalinya di pagi buta yang dingin ini. Tetapi mereka berdua sama sekali tak kedinginan justru sebaliknya. Hawa ruangan itu benar-benar panas diiringi suara desahan dan sentakan dua orang pria dewasa.

"Sash... Tem—mehh! Ak—akuuh!" Naruto melepaskan ciuman mereka dan berkata terputus putus pada Sasuke.

"Sebentarh, ki... kita keluar berhsamah-samah!" Sasuke mempercepat sentakkan pinggulnya menjadi semakin brutal.

"Sash! Nghh! Aaaaaaaahhh! Hosh! Hosh!"

"Crooot! Crot!" Naruto merasa perutnya menegang dan setelah itu ia mengeluarkan klimaksnya yang keempat. Keempat? Ya keempat, Naruto sudah klimaks untuk yang keempat kalinya sementara Sasuke belum sama sekali.

"Ah... Nar—Narrrutoo!"

"CROOOT!"

"CROOOT!"

"CROOOT!"

"Hah... ha... hah..."

Sasuke pun klimaks untuk yang pertama kalinya. Dapat Naruto rasakan di dalam perutnya mengalir cairan panas yang di semburkan Sasuke. Perutnya terasa penuh dan hangat oleh cairan cinta sahabatnya itu. Naruto merasa benar-benar lemas saat ini, akhirnya ia pun memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Plopp!" Sasuke mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam tubuh Naruto. Spermanya menetes keluar dari rektum mungil Naruto yang tak mampu menampung banyaknya sperma yang ia keluarkan. Melihat hal tersebut membuat Sasuke menyeringai bangga. Karena ialah yang pertama kali mengambil keperawanan Naruto. Ikatan tangan di atas kepala Naruto juga tak lupa ia lepaskan.

Setelahnya Sasuke berbaring di sisi kanan Naruto dan membawa pria itu ke dalam dekapan tubuh besarnya.

"Cup!"

" Selamat tidur sayang. Mulai sekarang kau milikku Dobe!" Sasuke mengecup pelipis Naruto dan setelahnya ia jatuh tertidur. Tanpa tahu bahwa pria yang ada di dekapannya belum terlelap, Naruto menangis dalam diam meratapi nasibnya.

'Kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan hal ini Teme?!'

'ini... ini...'

'sebuah kesalahan.' Iner Naruto. Setelahnya kegelapan membawanya ke alam bawah sadarnya yang dalam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REAL OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OR TBC?**

Haaaaaaahh! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter gila ini. Saya panas dingin nulis NC. Biarpun hasilnya gagal mueheheheehe. Saya belum pernah praktek sih jadinya gak tau gimana cara ber-NC yang hot dan panas #itu-sama-aja-mba-_-!

Okay, ngomong ngomong reviewnya kok tambah dikit ya? Padahal viwers ama visitors nya nambah ,^~^, Saya tahu chap kemari emang ancur (chap ini juga sih) tapi saya gak nyangka berimbas pada review yang tambah sedikit. Paling tidak kasih kritik dan saran yang membangun supaya chap depannya lebih diperbaiki.

Nah ini balasan review chap kemarin :

Arum Junnie : Karena saya yang bikin ff nya muehehehe :3 itu semata-mata untuk kebutuhan alur cerita saja. Sasuke gak punya rencana sebenarnya haha #saya-yang-gak-punya-rencana-bikin-Sasu-punya-rencana. Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

XiuNiiChan : masa si o_0 saya gak tau hehe. Tapi kalo liat animenya Sasu ngoceh mulu sebenernya. Tapi buat jaga-jaga di warningnya sudah saya tulis OOC hehehe. Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

sivanya anggarada : hahaha gomen ne xD soalnya chap kmari saya rada kecewa sama tulisan saya (chap yang ini gak jauh beda) jadi saya kasih owari deh. Saya kurang suka pair NaruHina, Saya sukanya SasuHina :3 itu kan prolog. Prolognya itu kutipan chap depan, depanya lagi hehe. Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

Shiroi Kitsune-chan : Ini sudah saya tulis sesi SasuNarunya hehehe :3 Hinata? liat chap depan saja ya? Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

zadita uchiha : betul-betul-betul xD Hinata memang suka kacang jadi saya bakal kasih kacang mulu :3 Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

Hyull : ini sudah dilanjut ya :D Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

Kizu583 : kyaa! Ini lanjutannya. SAYA JUGA NAKSIR FF ITU SO MUCH ;* tapi ff ini tak ada peperangannya. Saya gak bisa nulisnya soalnya hehehe. Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

putrifibrianti96 : chap ini sudah sangat panjang buat saya :') semoga cukup panjang buat kamu ya :3 Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

LuTan : Hai adik saya juga author baru, salam kenal juga ya xD ini lanjutannya :3 Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

SNS : saya kasih bocoran saja, dari awal Hina memang tidak pernah mendapatkan hati Naru #IkutanKetawaKhukukhukhukhu. Saya ga bisa nulis perang perangan :'( tapi pasti ada konflik nanti. Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

Kim Chan Min : anyeong chingu... wah jarang ada readers ff korea suka ama ff jepang lho o_0 saya jadi terharu :') ini chap lanjutannya ya :D Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

: engga ngancem mau nyakitin Naru kok. Cuma mau ngasih a little bit punishment hahaha Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

Guest : yosh! Ini chap lanjutannya ya :D Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

Kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani : hahaha apakah ini termasuk update cepet? Saya sudah berusaha secepet saya hehehehe Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review, fav atau follow sangat membantu saya dalam mendorong semangat dan membangun feeling menulis cerita. Review sedikit otomatis saya juga tambah ngaret updatenya :P**

**Review again?**


	4. Chapter 3

Previous Chapter 2 :

Author POV.

"_Sash... Tem—mehh! Ak—akuuh!" Naruto melepaskan ciuman mereka dan berkata terputus putus pada Sasuke._

"_Sebentarh, ki... kita keluar berhsamah-samah!" Sasuke mempercepat sentakkan pinggulnya menjadi semakin brutal._

"_Sash! Nghh! Aaaaaaaahhh! Hosh! Hosh!"_

"_Crooot! Crot!" Naruto merasa perutnya menegang dan setelah itu ia mengeluarkan klimaksnya yang keempat. Keempat? Ya keempat, Naruto sudah klimaks untuk yang keempat kalinya sementara Sasuke belum sama sekali. _

"_Ah... Nar—Narrrutoo!"_

"_CROOOT!"_

"_CROOOT!"_

"_CROOOT!"_

"_Hah... ha... hah..."_

_Sasuke pun klimaks untuk yang pertama kalinya. Dapat Naruto rasakan di dalam perutnya mengalir cairan panas yang disemburkan Sasuke. Perutnya terasa penuh dan hangat oleh cairan cinta sahabatnya itu. Naruto merasa benar-benar lemas saat ini, akhirnya ia pun memejamkan kedua matanya._

"_Plopp!" Sasuke mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam tubuh Naruto. Spermanya menetes keluar dari rektum mungil Naruto yang tak mampu menampung banyaknya sperma yang ia keluarkan. Melihat hal tersebut membuat Sasuke menyeringai bangga. Karena ialah yang pertama kali mengambil keperawanan Naruto. Ikatan tangan di atas kepala Naruto juga tak lupa ia lepaskan._

_Setelahnya Sasuke berbaring di sisi kanan Naruto dan membawa pria itu ke dalam dekapan tubuh besarnya._

"_Cup!"_

" _Selamat tidur sayang. Mulai sekarang kau milikku Dobe!" Sasuke mengecup pelipis Naruto dan setelahnya ia jatuh tertidur. Tanpa tahu bahwa pria yang ada di dekapannya belum terlelap, Naruto menangis dalam diam meratapi nasibnya._

'_Kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan hal ini Teme?!'_

'_ini... ini...'_

'_sebuah kesalahan.' Iner Naruto. Setelahnya kegelapan membawanya ke alam bawah sadarnya yang dalam._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A CHANCE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PRESENTED BY OhChoLee**

**.**

**.**

**MAIN PAIRING : SASUNARU**

**OTHER CAST : Sakura, Hinata, Kakashi (**yang lain temukan sendiri :3**)**

**RATING : T+**

**GENRE : HURT &amp; COMFORT**

**WARNING! : YAOI / BOYxBOY / GAJE / OOC / AUTHOR NEWBIE / TYPO(S) / EYD BERANTAKAN**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto Sasuke dan cast lain murni milik Our Greatest Sensei Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi FF ini murni milik saya, lahir dari jiwa psyco dan hentai saya :P**

**...**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**...**

**HAPPY READING ^-^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3**

"Cripp... cripp... crip..."

Suara nyanyian burung menjadi alarm warga desa Konoha untuk membuka kelopak matanya, bias-bias mentari yang menembus gorden menjadi pertanda bahwa sang surya sudah keluar dari peraduannya siap untuk menerangi bumi.

Seorang pemuda pirang yang sedang bergumul dengan selimutnya mulai bergerak resah, terganggu oleh kilau matahari yang menerpa wajahnya. Perlahan tapi pasti ia mulai membuka sepasang kelopak matanya dan menampilkan _sapphire_ biru cerah menawan.

Naruto, pria dengan tiga gores tanda lahir di masing-masing pipinya itu mulai mengerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan penglihatannya yang sempat berhenti beroperasi selama beberapa jam. Ia menoleh ke samping mendapati futon bagian kanannya kosong tak berpenghuni.

"Hhhhh..." Ia menghela napas saat mengingat kejadian semalam, dimana ia mendesah bak gadis yang tengah diperkosa di bawah kukungan badan kekar seorang pria Uchiha. Ia memeluk erat badannya sendiri dan mulai memutar ulang memori saat tangan pucat Uchiha Sasuke menggerayangi setiap inchi tubuhnya.

Naruto masih ingat jelas bagaimana lidah Sasuke menjilatinya mulai dari bibir hingga ke kejantanannya. Gelenyar panas muncul begitu saja dari dalam diri Naruto saat mengingat bagaimana kesejatian Sasuke menembus bagian bawah tubuhnya. Keluar masuk dengan brutal mengobrak-abrik rektum 'perawannya' dan menyemburkan ribuan benih calon Uchiha di dalam dirinya.

'Ini menjijikan' batin Naruto. Rasanya menjijikan disentuh oleh seseorang yang selama ini ia anggap sahabat, rival sekaligus saudara. Tetapi rasanya lebih menjijikan lagi karena orang tersebut berjenis kelamin sama dengannya, apalagi dalam kasus ini Naruto menjadi pihak yang 'dimasuki'. Tetapi bukan itu saja yang membuat Naruto merasa jijik, alasan terbesar dan terkuat ia merasa jijik adalah karena Naruto sadar bahwa ia menyukai perlakuan Sasuke semalam.

Bagaimana Sasuke menyentuhnya dengan lembut, memperlakukannya seperti seorang suami yang tengah membimbing istrinya saat malam pertama. Mengecupnya lembut lalu merangsang dirinya dengan sentuhan tangan dingin bungsu Uchiha itu di setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Merilekskannya dan mempersiapkannya hingga kejantanan panjang dan besar Sasuke mulai menghujamnya dengan kasar dan brutal. Naruto menyukai semua itu, dan ia merasa muak dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Krieeet..." seseorang menggeser pintu kamar Naruto dan membangunkannya dari bayangan pergumulannya semalam dengan sahabatnya.

"Naruto-kun?" seorang gadis bersurai hitam panjang memanggil.

Seketika mata Naruto terbelalak kaget, gadis itu Hyuuga Hinata. Bukan! Mungkin sekarang lebih tepat bila gadis itu dipanggil Uzumaki Hinata. Istrinya. Istri Uzumaki Naruto.

'Hi—Hinata? Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini? Apa ia mengetahui kejadian semalam? Apa ia melihat apa yang kulakukan semalam bersama Sasuke?! Bagaimana ini?'

Naruto termenung tanpa sadar, memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang terjadi saat ia melihat istrinya, gadis yang ia nikahi semalam berada di kamar pengantin mereka. Kamar pengantin mereka? Oh! Ia baru sadar jika ia sedang berada di kamar pengantinnya dengan Hinata. Bukan kamar di kediaman Uchiha. Lalu apa arti semalam?

Gadis yang telah satu malam menyandang marga Uzumaki itu mengernyit bingung saat melihat suaminya seperti orang baru tertangkap basah mencuri. Wajah suaminya terlihat kaget, takut, bingung dan matanya memancarkan kekosongan. Sangat bukan Uzumaki Naruto.

"Na—Naruto-kun?" sekali lagi gadis indigo itu memanggil suaminya. Dan berhasil. Suaminya tersentak.

"A—ah... Hi—nata? Ada apa?" Naruto tersenyum canggung pada gadisnya.

"Mm—makan pagi su—sud-dah ss—siap, otou-sama men—nunggu di bawah." Hinata berkata tersendat-sendat saat mata biru cerah suaminya menatapnya.

"Benarkah? Rupanya aku bangun kesiangan ya? Hari pertamaku sebagai suami cukup mengecewakankah? Hahahahahaha..." Naruto menyadari ada gurat kegugupan di wajah istrinya dan mencoba melunturkannya dengan sedikit gurauan tak lucu.

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekat ke arah istrinya. Memperlihatakan dada yang terbalut kulit tan telanjangnya. Sontak hal tersebut membuat wajah Hinata yang memang sudah sejak tadi merona, tambah memerah hingga ke leher dan telinganya.

"Pergilah ke bawah dulu, temani otou-sama. Aku akan menyusul setelah mandi."

"Cup!"

"Krieeet! Brakk!"

Naruto berkata kepada istrinya lalu memberi sebuah kecupan di pelipisnya dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi di kamar tersebut. Meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terpesona dengan ucapan suaminya. Entah ucapan Naruto bagian mana yang terasa mempesona. Hal itu hanya Hinata dan Tuhan saja yang tahu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Makan pagi berlalu begitu saja, seperti sebagaimana mestinya makan pagi biasa terjadi. Si istri mengambilkan nasi dan lauk pauk kepada ayah dan suaminya lalu untuknya sendiri. Sesekali makan pagi itu juga diselingi obrolan ringan antara anak ayah dan menantu itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto duduk sendirian di beranda belakang kediaman Hyuuga. Memandangi kolam ikan koi di depannya.

'Apa yang semalam hanya mimpi?' Iner Naruto.

Ia ingat semalam ia baru saja menghabiskan malam panas bersama Sasuke. Tetapi kenapa pagi harinya ia terbangun di kamarnya bersama Hinata? Juga rasa sakit yang tadi malam menggerogoti tubuhnya, terutama bagian analnya tidak terasa sama sekali saat ia membuka matanya pagi ini.

'Hhhh... biarlah jika hanya mimpi. Harusnya aku merasa senang karena si Teme tidak benar-benar menyukaiku.' Naruto berucap syukur dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di Akademi Konoha

"Naruto onii-chan!" Konohamaru berteriak kencang saat melihat seseorang berambut kuning sedang dikerubuti belasan murid chunin akademi Konoha.

"Konohamaru! _Tasukete_!" Saat mendengar namanya terpanggil, Naruto lengsung menoleh dan meminta pertolongan.

Sudah tidak asing lagi memang, bila Naruto bepergian sendirian selalu saja berakhir dengan dirinya yang dikepung belasan bahkan puluhan wanita di Konoha. Entah sudah berapa kali dia harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena menerima _sekuhara_ dari wanita-wanita tersebut. Dulu Naruto memang menginginkan hal seperti ini—dikerubuti dan dikejar-kejar oleh banyak wanita yang mengidolakannya— tetapi setelah merasakan bagaimana rasanya, ia langsung berubah pikiran.

'Jadi, apa ini yang dulu sering Sasuke rasakan saat dikerumuni banyak orang?' Naruto bertanya dalam hati.

"Lepaskan Naruto onii-chan!" Cengkeraman di seluruh tubuh Naruto makin lama kian memudar dengan kedatangan Konohamaru yang menyentak semua tangan yang menempel di tubuh orang yang sudah ia anggap saudaranya.

"Huhh! Konohamaru-kun apa-apaan kau ini! Aku kan hanya ingin minta diajari Naruto senpai!" Seorang chunin wanita berambut _cream_ mengeluarkan protesnya.

"Iya! Kau mengganggu! Pergi saja sana, jangan dekat-dekat Naruto senpai! Nanti bisa-bisa ia tertular virus bodohmu!" Seorang chunin lain ikut menambahi. Dan setelahnya bisa didengar keluhan-keluhan lain keluar dari mulut wanita-wanita yang ada di sana.

Memanfaatkan keadaan itu Naruto bergegas keluar dari kerumunan wanita-wanita ganas yang masih setia memberikan protesnya pada Konohamaru.

'Maafkan aku Konohamaru! Semoga kau selamat setelah keluar dari kerumunan wanita gila itu' Naruto merapalkan do'anya untuk Konohamaru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto terengah-engah setelah hampir 15 menit ia berlari di sepanjang lorong akademi Konoha. Ternyata bukan hanya para wanita saja yang menggilai dirinya. Anak laki-laki di sana juga sama ganasnya dengan wanita yang mengerubutinya tadi.

Saat ia baru saja melarikan diri dari para wanita gila, ada segerombolan chunin pria yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Saat ia tersenyum hendak menyapa, tiba-tiba gerombolan pria tersebut langsung berteriak dan berlari ke arahnya sama persis seperti wanita-wanita gila tadi. Hanya bedanya walau wanita gila tadi terkesan ganas, tapi itu masih normal.

Wanita mengidolakan seorang pria merupakan hal yang normal bukan? Tapi ini?! Pria-pria berlari ke arahnya sambil meneriakkan namanya dengan mata yang berubah bentuk menjadi hati. Apa yang bisa Naruto lakukan selain berlari?

"Hosh... hosh... hosh... aku baru tahu ternyata menjadi populer rasanya tak menyenangkan sama sekali. Sial!" Naruto mengumpat di sela-sela acara mengambil napas.

Baru saja ia akan melanjutkan berjalan, tiba-tiba saja ia dibuat mematung dengan pemandangan jauh di depannya.

Di sana, jauh di depan sana walaupun samar ia masih bisa mengenali siapa dua orang yang sedang berciuman dengan mesra. Seorang pria berambut raven ala _chicken's butt style_ memegang pinggang seorang wanita dengan rambut _pink_nya, kedua tangan wanita itu mengalung indah di leher pucat si pria.

Tanpa sadar Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya, di depan sana sahabatnya Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura sedang berciuman mesra. Kecewa. Entah kenapa hal itu berputar-putar di kepala kuningnya. Entah untuk apa ia kecewa. Mungkin lebih tepatnya untuk siapa ia kecewa.

Apa ia kecewa pada Sakura? Karena bagaimanapun juga wanita itu pernah singgah di hatinya. Atau ia kecewa pada Sasuke? Karena semalam dengan seenak jidatnya pemuda _raven_ itu masuk ke dalam mimpinya dan membuat dirinya kacau di pagi hari saat terbangun.

Entahlah. Naruto tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas ia merasa harus menghentikan pemandangan menjengahkan mata itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!"

Medengar suara langkah kaki mendekat sontak mengagetkan dua orang yang sedang berciuman mesra. Sebenarnya hanya satu di antara mereka berdua yang kaget, karena nyatanya si pria hanya mengeluarkan ekspresi datar khasnya.

"Ekhm! Ekhm! Wah jadi begini kelakuan dua ninja terbaik Konoha? Berciuman di lorong sepi akademi?" Naruto berkata sarkas dengan nada mengejek yang tak ia tutup-tutupi.

"Ehh... Na—Naruto... _e_—_etto_..." Sakura berkata tergagap dengan kepala tertunduk, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Sedangkan pemuda _raven_ di sebelahnya hanya diam memperhatikan ekspresi di wajah pemuda Uzumaki sahabatnya.

"Sepertinya hubungan kalian mengalami perkembangan yang cukup baik hingga percaya diri melakukan hal tak sopan di tempat umum. Apalagi ini akademi, tempat anak-anak di Konoha menimba ilmu. Aku pikir tidak sepantasnya kalian 'bermesraan dengan intim' walaupun lorong ini sepi. Sebaiknya kalian jangan mengulangi hal ini untuk ke depannya. Jika kalian sudah tidak dapat menahan hasrat masing-masing maka pergilah ke tempat yang pantas untuk berbuat mesum seperti tadi." Naruto berkata panjang lebar tanpa jeda dengan intonasi datar, pandangannya lurus terarah ke mata Sasuke di depannya.

"G-gomen Naruto..." Sakura hanya dapat meminta maaf. Jujur ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Naruto seperti ini. Sangat tegas dan datar di setiap kata yang meluncur dari bibir plumnya.

"Hhhhhh... baiklah, jika kalian sudah mengerti dan tak ada yang ingin kalian ucapkan lagi kepadaku aku akan pergi. Permisi." Setelah menghela napas dan berucap pada kedua sehabatnya Naruto segera berlalu dari hadapan mereka. Berlama-lama bersama mereka hanya akan menaikkan emosinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hhhhhh!" Entah sudah berapa kali Naruto menghela napas siang ini.

Sedari tadi sehabis bertemu dua sahabat baiknya Naruto terus menghela napas. Emosinya serasa dijungkir-balikkan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke?

Ya. Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto merasa panas tiap kali ia mengingat kejadian di lorong tadi. Rasanya ia ingin menjambak rambut _raven_ Sasuke dan memakinya. Seenaknya saja si Teme menggagahinya semalam dalam mimpi, lalu paginya ia berciuman dengan Sakura.

Apa bungsu Uchiha itu tidak tau? Karena mimpinya semalam Naruto jadi tidak fokus saat rapat bersama Hokage tadi. Ia banyak melamun dan melewatkan informasi-informasi penting tentang perkembangan desa, warga dan dunia _shinobi_.

"AARRRGGHHHH!" Naruto berteriak kencang tanpa sungkan atau malu bila ada yang memergokinya berteriak seperti orang gila. Karena tempat dimana ia berada sekarang sangat sepi, jarang ada orang yang ke sana. Lagi pula ini siang hari terik, waktunya orang-orang untuk makan jadi mana ada orang yang dengan anehnya pergi ke danau Konoha yang terkenal seram.

Tapi tentu saja itu tak berlaku untuk Uzumaki Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat sudah kembali dari pikirannya mengenai peristiwa nista yang dilakukan kedua sahabatnya, Naruto baru sadar jika badannya tak tertimpa panas matahari. Posisi Naruto sekarang sedang duduk di jalanan kayu pinggir danau. Tidak ada pepohonan yang cukup dekat dengan tempatnya berada, jadi tidak mungkin jika ia tertutupi bayangan pohon kan?

Naruto menoleh ke belakang.

Kedua mata _sapphire_ Naruto tak berkedip untuk beberapa saat sampai,

"Dobe."

panggilan 'sayang' itu terdengar di kedua telinganya.

"SASUKE?!" Naruto memanggil nama orang di depannya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah orang itu, tak lupa ia juga langsung mengerjapkan kedua matanya saat merasakan perih karena tak berkedip cukup lama.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti orang tolol Dobe! Dan hentikan tatapan bodohmu itu!"

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan berhadapan langsung dengan wajah tampan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendirian Naruto?" Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

"Seperti yang kau katakan. Aku sedang bertingkah konyol di sini." Pandangan Naruto jatuh pada bibir tipis Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit membengkak dan merah.

'Apa sepanas itu mereka berciuman sampai-sampai bibir Teme bengkak?' Iner Naruto.

"Dobe. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sambil memandangi bibirku? Apa kau juga akan seperti wanita pink tadi? 'Menabrak' bibirku seenaknya." Kata-kata yang dikeluarkannya memang datar seperti biasa, tapi siapa yang tahu apa sebenarnya yang ada di pikirannya.

"Huh? Ti-tidak! Aku tidak sedang memandangi bibirmu Teme!" Naruto benar-benar kaget saat sadar bahwa ia ketahuan sedang memandangi bibir Sasuke.

Ia mengelak. Tentu saja.

Tapi apa tadi?

"_Apa kau juga akan seperti wanita pink tadi? 'Menabrak' bibirku seenaknya."_

Menabrak bibirnya seenaknya? Apa maksudnya? Apa itu berarti bahwa Sakura yang mencium Sasuke lebih dulu? Dan kata 'seenaknya' apa itu artinya Sasuke sama sekali tak menginginkan ciuman itu?

Segaris senyum tipis tercetak di wajah tan Naruto.

"Naruto." Sasuke memanggil lirih.

"Hmm?" Naruto sedikit mendongak untuk menatap sepasang mata kelam Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OR TBC?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

HADUUUH MAAFKA SAYA REDERS-SAMA m(_ _)m update telat banget! Chap ini pendek lagi... maafin saya ya (TT-TT) sebulan ini saya dapet tugas banyak bangett! Pertama tugas bikin film pendek! Gila saya berperan jadi cabe-cabean! o_O Padahal gue kan paprika :P terus bikin senam aerobik! Gerakannya bikin sendiri! Kurang setres apa?! Trus kakakku kawinan, saya jadi babu 1 minggu! Abis itu saya dapet tugas prakarya dan kewirausahaan, disuruh masak terus jualan! Teparr _ (_**.**_) _ btw tanggal 13 kemarin saya ultah hehehe yang ke 17! Y(^v^)Y

Udah segitu saja curcolnya... saya akan balesin review chapter 1 dari mina-sama...

sivanya anggarada : saya baca review situ juga something atuh hehe, Sasu kan ga anarkis jadi dia ga ngerusuh di kawinannya Naru. Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

Aiko Michishige : ini sudah lanjut dedek :P Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

zadita uchiha : Sasu kan udah cinta mati ama Naru, dia ga rela kalo Naru diserang orang lain selain dirinya sendiri (egois). Itu kan di kawasan perum klan Uchiha jadi ga ada orang yang ke sana selain orang Uchiha (Sasu org terakhir klan Uchiha). Hinata kecapekan habis nggelar hajatan jadi tidurnya kayak kebo :P Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani : kali ini saya update lama ya? :-( ahh! Iya makasih atas koreksinya ya, chap ini juga kalo ada yang salah tolong dikoreksi lagi, barangkali EYD atau TYPO(S) Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

AprilianyArdeta : pertanyaan kamu bakal terjawab dengan sendirinya di chap depan-depan ^^ Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

Cherry blosoom : masa iya sih abis di "ekhm" Sasu kasihan? Oke saya usahain ya ^^ Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

Khioneizys : chap ini saya yang ketinggalan update, gomen ne :-( sip sip Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

: pertanyaan kamu bakal terjawab dengan sendirinya di chap depan-depan^^ Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

ouji-sama : okay saya akan berusaha, maklum saya kan belum pernah praktek. Berhubung saya sudah 17 tahun saya sekarang jadi bisa liat yang iya iya ^v^ Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

ichigoStrawberry-nyan : iya tuh salah Naru! #digebukinSasuNaru pertanyaan kamu bakal terjawab dengan sendirinya di chap depan-depan^^ Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

Kim Chan Min : gomen ne chap ini telat update #nyengirkudajuga Sasu kan cemen #digebukinSasuNarulagi jadi untuk sekarang Naru ga kemana-mana Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

kyuubi no kitsune 4485 : ini sudah lanjut ya ^^ pertanyaan kamu bakal terjawab dengan sendirinya di chap depan-depan^^ Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

mian the fujo : wadohh dikasih 3 keren ama 6 jempol saya jadi terharu :") ini sudah lanjut ya ^^ Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

dokbealamo : iya... Naru PHP sihh #digebukinSasuNarulagilagi Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review, fav atau follow sangat membantu saya dalam mendorong semangat dan membangun feeling menulis cerita. Review sedikit otomatis saya juga tambah ngaret updatenya :P**

**Review again?**


	5. Chapter 4

Previous Chapter 3 :

Author POV.

"_Dobe. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sambil memandangi bibirku? Apa kau juga akan seperti wanita pink tadi? 'Menabrak' bibirku seenaknya." Kata-kata yang dikeluarkannya memang datar seperti biasa, tapi siapa yang tahu apa sebenarnya yang ada di pikirannya._

"_Huh? Ti-tidak! Aku tidak sedang memandangi bibirmu Teme!" Naruto benar-benar kaget saat sadar bahwa ia ketahuan sedang memandangi bibir Sasuke. _

_Ia mengelak. Tentu saja._

_Tapi apa tadi?_

"_Apa kau juga akan seperti wanita pink tadi? 'Menabrak' bibirku seenaknya."_

_Menabrak bibirnya seenaknya? Apa maksudnya? Apa itu berarti bahwa Sakura yang mencium Sasuke lebih dulu? Dan kata 'seenaknya' apa itu artinya Sasuke sama sekali tak menginginkan ciuman itu?_

_Segaris senyum tipis tercetak di wajah tan Naruto._

"_Naruto." Sasuke memanggil lirih._

"_Hmm?" Naruto sedikit mendongak untuk menatap sepasang mata kelam Sasuke._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A CHANCE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PRESENTED BY OhChoLee**

**.**

**.**

**MAIN PAIRING : SASUNARU**

**OTHER CAST : Sakura, Hinata, Kakashi (**yang lain temukan sendiri :3**)**

**RATING : T+**

**GENRE : HURT &amp; COMFORT**

**WARNING! : YAOI / BOYxBOY / GAJE / OOC / AUTHOR NEWBIE / TYPO(S) / EYD BERANTAKAN**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto Sasuke dan cast lain murni milik Our Greatest Sensei Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi FF ini murni milik saya, lahir dari jiwa psyco dan hentai saya :P**

**...**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**...**

**HAPPY READING ^-^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 4**

Wajah tampan berbalut kulit pucat itu terus mendekat ke arah wajah tan Naruto, mepertipis jarak di antara mereka berdua.

"DEG!"

"DEG!"

"DEG!"

Jantung Naruto berdetak tak karuan, 'aku harus menjauh, jauhkan kepalamu Uzumaki Naruto! Tapi tidak! Ini kesempatan untuk merasakan bibir pucat itu lagi!'

Naruto mengalami perang batin, logikanya mengatakan bahwa ia harus menjauh dari Sasuke. Tapi di lain sisi ia menginginkan hal ini.

Dicium Sasuke.

Apalagi setelah insiden nista yang ia lihat di lorong akademi. Hal itu semakin memberatkan hatinya. Apa yang akan ia lakukan?

'Tak apa, hanya untuk kali ini saja aku akan bersikap egois. Kali ini saja, maafkan aku _Kami_-_sama_,' mohon Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto mulai memejamkan kedua matanya, berharap akan segera merasakan sensasi dingin dari belahan bibir pucat Uchiha bungsu itu. Naruto dapat merasakannya, deru napas hangat Sasuke.

Sedetik...

Dua detik...

Lima detik...

Satu men,

"PLETAKK!"

"Auwwh!"

Seketika Naruto membelalakan kedua _saphire_nya saat mendengar suara geplakan beserta rasa sakit di puncak kepalanya.

"Teme! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?!"

Naruto berteriak marah pada pemuda di hadapannya, bisa-bisanya si bungsu Uchiha itu dengan seenak jidatnya memukul kepala indahnya. Sedangkan si pelaku penggeplakan kepala si pemuda _blode_ hanya balik menatap dengan datar.

"Kau tau apa yang baru saja aku lakukan Dobe," Sasuke berkata dingin pada Naruto.

Mendengar itu sontak Naruto merasa hatinya mendidih.

"Kenapa kau memukulku Teme!"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, mengapa kau memejamkan kedua matamu sambil memanyunkan bibirmu ke arah wajahku Dobe?"

'Teme brengsek!'

Naruto benar-benar merutuki dirinya sendiri karena bisa-bisanya ia ber-_daydreaming_ria di siang bolong seperti ini. Harusnya Naruto tidak lupa bahwa Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang yang suka mempermalukan dirinya, jadi tidak mungkin jika Sasuke ingin menciumnya.

Tunggu dulu!

Lantas kenapa tadi Uchiha bungsu itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto?

"Teme! Kau duluan yang mendekati wajahku tadi!"

"Memang," sungguh perkataan datar yang membuat hati seorang Uzumaki Naruto terkikis emosi.

"Kenapa?!"

"Kau ingusan."

"..."

"..."

"Hah?!"

"Kau ingusan Dobe."

"Bbrrrrrrrrr! Dingin," rona merah menghiasi kedua pipi Naruto, ia baru sadar jika di tempat ini cukup dingin untuk suhu di siang hari hingga tak terasa hidungnya bereaksi dan mengeluarkan ingus.

"Sreeet, bruukk!"

"Pakai," Sasuke berkata datar sambil menyampirkan jubahnya pada Naruto.

'blush!'

Rona merah yang tadinya menghiasi pipi tan Naruto sekarang menjalar hingga kedua telinganya.

"A-aku bukan wanita Teme! Jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini," Naruto berkata demikian namun dalam hati ia sedang bermandi bunga-bunga.

"Lalu kau akan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri? Seorang pahlawan desa karena terlalu lama melamun di dekat danau hingga terkena pilek, dan kau pulang dengan ingusmu yang panjangnya sampai menyentuh tanah? Hebat,"

'jlebb!'

Hati Naruto bagai tertusuk _kunai_.

Empat persimpangan urat muncul di kepala kuning Naruto, 'orang ini benar-benar tidak bisa bersikap manis barang semenit saja apa?!'

"Oi Dobe."

"APAA?!"

"Aku akan menikah."

"AP-apa?"

Naruto yang hendak membentak Sasuke sontak memelankan suaranya saat mendengar kata laknat yang sangat tidak ingin ia dengar terucap dari bibir pucat Sasuke.

"..."

"Sasuke?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Flashback On_

_Di lorong akademi Konoha._

_Terlihat dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin dan berbeda segala hal itu sedang berhadap-hadapan membicarakan sesuatu. Si pria yang kita tahu sebagai Uchiha Sasuke dengan wajah datar andalannya dan seorang perempuan berambut pink kunoichi medis desa Konoha, Haruno Sakura._

_Terlihat sekali jika perempuan berambut pink tersebut tengah gugup, kedua tangannya yang berada di balik punggungnya saling meremas satu sama lain. Keringat dingin juga mulai merembas dari pori-pori pelipis Sakura._

_Sedangkan si pria hanya menatap datar perempuan di hadapannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan._

"_Menikahlah denganku," satu kalimat datar tak berperasaan meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Uchiha Sasuke, namun menimbulkan dampak yang begitu besar bagi kesehatan jantung Haruno Sakura._

"_Hh-hee?" ia harus memastikannya, Sakura harus mendengarnya sekali lagi. Ia tidak ingin berharap banyak pada pria di depannya ini, walaupun ia memang masih mencintai Sasuke tetapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan pria dingin ini terhadap dirinya._

"_Menikahlah denganku Haruno Sakura."_

_Flashback Off_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto sedang bergelung dengan selimutnya, ia ingin tidur. Sangat ingin. Tetapi perasaannya tidak tenang sejak tadi, sudah berkali-kali ia coba memejamkan kedua matanya tetapi hasilnya ia tetap tidak bisa terlelap.

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang, berhadapan dengan wajah cantik istrinya. Sebenarnya Naruto sedikit tidak tega kepada Hinata. Harusnya malam ini menjadi malam pertama mereka, mengingat kemarin mereka tidak melakukan 'aktivitas' suami istri dan langsung tidur karena kelelahan.

Tetapi barusan Naruto menolak melakukannya saat istrinya bertanya, ia tidak tahu kenapa. Hanya saja ia enggan melakukannya. Dan beruntungnya Naruto karena istrinya yang sangat baik hati itu langsung mengerti dan tidak mengungkit-ungkit hal itu lagi dan tertidur begitu saja tanpa sepatah kata.

"_Aku akan menikah."_

Begitu mendengar perkataan Sasuke untuk yang kedua kalinya bahwa ia aka menikah, Naruto langsung melempar jubah yang dipinjamkan Sasuke ke wajah tampan bungsu Uchiha itu. Setelahnya Naruto langsung berlari menjauh dari sahabat baiknya itu.

Ia butuh sendiri, ia tidak ingin melihat wajah datar Sasuke.

"_Aku akan menikah."_

Perkataan Sasuke siang tadi terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Hal ini yang sejak tadi mengganggu tidurnya. Naruto benar-benart tak habis pikir dengan Sasuke. Pria tampan itu kelihatannya memang hobi membuat dirinya terkena serangan jantung.

Bagaimana tidak?

Pria dengan tampang dingin yang sudah mendarah daging dalam diri Uchiha Sasuke itu tadi siang berkata bahwa ia akan menikah.

AKAN MENIKAH!

Demi seluruh koleksi _ramen_nya Sasuke sudah sakit jiwa! Bagaimana mungkin pria itu berkata jika ia akan menikah? Pria dingin seperti Sasuke akan menikah? Dunia pasti akan segera kiamat!

Pria yang bahkan sangat keras dan egois kepada dirinya sendiri akan memulai hidup baru dengan orang lain? Pria yang berkata bahwa ia tak membutuhkan siapapun di dunia ini, pria yang berkata bahwa ia membenci para wanita karena mereka berisik dan mengganggu akan menikah?

'Sasuke bilang ia akan menikah, menikah dengan seorang wanita, dan wanita itu adalah Sakura. Haruno Sakura.'

Entah bagaimana tapi dua bulir air mata mengalir dari kedua _saphire_ indah Naruto.

'Tidak! Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak ingin mereka menikah!'

Naruto terisak dalam diam, menangis entah untuk apa dan untuk siapa. Ia hanya ingin menangis saja. Naruto merasa tidak adil, mereka bertiga adalah sahabat. Selalu bersama bertiga. Tapi kini Naruto merasa ia diasingkan. Sasuke dan Sakura akan menikah dan hidup berdua. Sedangkan ia akan hidup sendiri bersama istrinya. Ia tidak mau seperti ini, ia juga ingin hidup bersama Sasuke dan Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata merah itu begitu bersinar dalam gelapnya malam. _Mangekyou sharingan_ yang sedang aktif itu menatap tajam ke arah bangunan bertuliskan marga Uzumaki. Tadi siang saat ia mengejar sahabatnya yang lari dengan brutal menjauhi dirinya, ia mendapat kabar bahwa sahabatnya sudah menempati rumahnya yang baru bersama istrinya.

Sasuke, pria yang sejak tadi menatap tajam bangunan rumah milik Uzumaki Naruto bersama istrinya Hyuuga atau mungkin sekarang kita panggil Uzumaki Hinata itu menggertakan giginya, kedua tangannya mengepal erat hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih.

Ia menatap bengis pemandangan di bawahnya, dimana Naruto menangis sambil memeluk Hinata dengan erat. Ia tahu penyebab pemuda _blonde_ itu menangis adalah dirinya, tapi kenapa Hinata yang menerima kehangatan tubuh Naruto? Kenapa wanita _indigo _itu yang dipeluk Naruto?

Harusnya dirinya yang sekarang tengah memeluk Naruto dan menenangkannya saat pria manis itu menangis, harusnya ia yang berada dalam satu _futon_ bersama Naruto. Harusnya ia yang sekarang sedang merasakan kehangatan tubuh Naruto, harusnya ia sedang berbahagia dengan Naruto, harusnya Naruto sedang dalam dekapannya di kediaman Uchiha. Bukan wanita sialan itu!

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, melihat pemandangan menjijikan—menurutnya- itu lama-lama bisa membuat ia menghancurkan desa ini.

Ia mengingat-ingat kembali percakapannya bersama Sakura siang tadi.

_Flashback On_

"_Menikahlah denganku Haruno Sakura."_

_Sakura menunduk, tangannya yang tadi di belakagn punggungnya sekarang berpindah ke samping tubuhnya saling mengepal erat._

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Kau tahu betul apa alasannya," Sasuke sebetulnya sudah sangat jengah dengan perbincangan ini, namun ia harus tetap bersabar demi rencana yang sudah ia susun matang-matang._

"_Sasuke ini semua salah! Ini salah! Kau seorang pria dan ia juga pria sama sepertimu! Apalagi 'orang itu' sudah menganggapmu sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Perasaanmu tak mungkin tersampaikan Sasuke!"_

_Rahang Sasuke mengeras, berani-beraninya wanita ini berkata seperti itu. Ingin rasanya ia melancarkan chidorinya ke wajah wanita tak tahu diri di depannya, tapi tidak. Ia harus bersabar sedikit lagi._

"_Aku tak membutuhkan omongan tak berguna seperti itu, yang aku butuhkan sekarang adalah jawaban iya atau tidak. Jika kau tak mau masih banyak wanita di luar sana yang mengantri untuk kunikahi."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!"_

_Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat itu memecah keheningan antara dua orang yang saling menatap. Sakura tahu siapa yang sedang mendekat dari cakra yang ia rasakan. Langsung saja ia menarik Sasuke ke arahnya dan mencium pria itu secara sepihak._

"_TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!"_

_Medengar suara langkah kaki mendekat Sakura pura-pura kaget dan melepaskan rangkulan tangannya dari Sasuke dan membuat ekspresi kaget di wajahnya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengeluarkan ekspresi datar khasnya._

"_Ekhm! Ekhm! Wah jadi begini kelakuan dua ninja terbaik Konoha? Berciuman di lorong sepi akademi?" Naruto berkata sarkas dengan nada mengejek yang tak ia tutup-tutupi._

"_Ehh... Na—Naruto... e—etto..." Sakura berkata tergagap dengan kepala tertunduk,benar-benar seperti seorang aktris handal._

_Sedangkan pemuda raven di sebelahnya hanya diam memperhatikan ekspresi di wajah pemuda Uzumaki sahabatnya._

"_Sepertinya hubungan kalian mengalami perkembangan yang cukup baik hingga percaya diri melakukan hal tak sopan di tempat umum. Apalagi ini akademi, tempat anak-anak di Konoha menimba ilmu. Aku pikir tidak sepantasnya kalian 'bermesraan dengan intim' walaupun lorong ini sepi. Sebaiknya kalian jangan mengulangi hal ini untuk ke depannya. Jika kalian sudah tidak dapat menahan hasrat masing-masing maka pergilah ke tempat yang pantas untuk berbuat mesum seperti tadi." Naruto berkata panjang lebar tanpa jeda dengan intonasi datar, pandangannya lurus terarah ke mata Sasuke di depannya._

"_G-gomen Naruto..." Sakura cukup kaget dibuat Naruto. Jujur ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Naruto seperti ini. Sangat tegas dan datar di setiap kata yang meluncur dari bibir plumnya._

"_Hhhhhh... baiklah, jika kalian sudah mengerti dan tak ada yang ingin kalian ucapkan lagi kepadaku aku akan pergi. Permisi." Setelah menghela napas dan berucap pada kedua sehabatnya Naruto segera berlalu dari hadapan mereka. Berlama-lama bersama mereka hanya akan menaikkan emosinya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Setelah Naruto menjauh, pandangan tajam Sasuke langsung terarah kepada Sakura yang tengah menunduk._

"_Rupanya kau memang berbakat menipu orang," perkataan datar Sasuke sukses membuat perempuan bermata emerald itu mendongak. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca sama sekali tidak meluluhkan hati Sasuke yang bagai terbuat dari batu._

_Sasuke hendak mengejar Naruto saat ia merasa ada yang memegang jubah bagian belakangnya._

"_Aku menerimanya. Aku mau menikah denganmu. Tapi dengan satu syarat, ..." Sasuke menyeringai mendengar persyaratan yang Sakura ajukan._

"_Siapkan dirimu, pernikahan akan diadakan seminggu dari sekarang."_

_Setelahnya Sasuke langsung melenggang dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Sakura yang menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan._

_Flashback Off_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OR TBC?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Halooo... masih inget dengan saya? Gomenasai saya updatenya lama lagi, soalnya kemarin habis UAS :'( Saya sebenernya udah mulai ngetik dari hari rabu kemarin, dan mau selesai hari jum'at tapi naas hari kamis saya kecelakaan dan tangan kanan saya sama pinggang saya luka :'( akibatnya saya harus full rest 3 hari (TT-TT) hari ini saya paksain ngetik makanya maaf ya kalo banya typo(s) dan pendek karena saya pusing, males baca ulang hehehe :3

Ini balasan review chap kemarin :)

**jewELF : **tidak tidak! Yang bejad di sini adalah saya... jangan salahkan SasuNaru :') Sasu jantan kok, buktinya dia mampu ngerape Naru hehehe Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**Call Me Mink : **masa sih? Jangan yakin dulu, disini saya yang menentukan alurnya muahahahaha #coughcough Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**veira sadewa : **sinih saya kipasin :3 Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**zadita uchiha : **saya yang gendong Naru sampe rumahnya disuruh Sasu hahahaha bayaran Sasu kali ini cukup banyak jadi saya nurut kemauan abang Sasu ajahh ;* Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**Neko Twins Kagamine : **arigatou! m(_ _)m chapnya doang yang seru? Author nya gimana? Btw saya suka pename dirimu, mengingatkan saya sama story of evil :') Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**choikim1310 : **#smirk lihat saja di chap depan-depannya hehehe pasti nanti terjawab ;) btw the last movie pakai bhs. Korea, Naruto dkk transmigrasi ke Korea apaya? :\ Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**Khioneizys : okay! **ini sudah saya lanjutkan cintaku :3 Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**ouji-sam : **arigatou! Ff abal saya dibilang keren :') btw saya udah punya sim padahal ga bisa ngendarain motor &amp; mobil hahaha Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**ichigoStrawberry-nyan : **#smirk lihat saja di chap depan pasti akan terjawab hehehe Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani : **Yo! Long time no read hehehehe ini sudah saya lanjutkan tapi sepertinya chap ini yang perlu banyak perbaikan, maafkan saya :* #chuu Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**Aiko Michishige : **siap! Ini sudah lanjuuutt... Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

** : **#smirk lihat saja nanti pasti akan terjawab di chap depan, saya juga gak suka si pink jidat lebar #di-shanaro-Sakura Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**Madara's Queen : **gak Cuma chapnya, authornya juga makin wow! Hehehehe Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**Nanami Yuuki : **iya nee-chan sudah saya coba praktekan di chap ini, dasar baka onee-chan cuma review satu chap hehehe :P Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**Eun810 : **gomeeen, saya juga lagi serius putek hehehe Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**RiRingo : **ahh saya ngga main gantungan kok hehehehe ini sudah dilanjuuutt Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review, fav atau follow sangat membantu saya dalam mendorong semangat dan membangun feeling menulis cerita. Review sedikit otomatis saya juga tambah ngaret updatenya :P**

**Review again?**


	6. Chapter 5

Previous Chapter 4 :

Author POV.

_Flashback On_

_Setelah Naruto menjauh, pandangan tajam Sasuke langsung terarah kepada Sakura yang tengah menunduk._

"_Rupanya kau memang berbakat menipu orang," perkataan datar Sasuke sukses membuat perempuan bermata emerald itu mendongak. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca sama sekali tidak meluluhkan hati Sasuke yang bagai terbuat dari batu._

_Sasuke hendak mengejar Naruto saat ia merasa ada yang memegang jubah bagian belakangnya._

"_Aku menerimanya. Aku mau menikah denganmu. Tapi dengan satu syarat, ..." Sasuke menyeringai mendengar persyaratan yang Sakura ajukan._

"_Siapkan dirimu, pernikahan akan diadakan seminggu dari sekarang."_

_Setelahnya Sasuke langsung melenggang dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Sakura yang menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan._

_Flashback Off_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A CHANCE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PRESENTED BY OhChoLee**

**.**

**.**

**MAIN PAIRING : SASUNARU**

**OTHER CAST : Sakura, Hinata, Kakashi (**yang lain temukan sendiri :3**)**

**RATING : T+**

**GENRE : HURT &amp; COMFORT**

**WARNING! : YAOI / BOYxBOY / GAJE / OOC / AUTHOR NEWBIE / TYPO(S) / EYD BERANTAKAN**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto Sasuke dan cast lain murni milik Our Greatest Sensei Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi FF ini murni milik saya, lahir dari jiwa psyco dan hentai saya :P**

**...**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**...**

**HAPPY READING ^-^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 5**

Dan perkataan Sasuke terealisasikan dengan diadakannya sebuah pesta pernikahan sederhana di kediaman Uchiha. Entah bisa dikatakan sebuah pesta atau bukan, nyatanya acara ini lebih seperti sebuah pertemuan keluarga melihat dari banyaknya orang yang hadir. Di sebuah meja persegi panjang yang di posisikan di tengah ruangan terdapat Sasuke si pengantin pria, Sakura di sebelahnya dan diikuti Naruto, Iruka, Kakashi, Sai, Tsunade dan yang terakhir adalah Ino.

Seperti sebuah keajaiban dapat melihat orang-orang tersebut diundang atau lebih tepatnya menghadiri pernikahan si Uchiha bungsu mengingat sikap Sasuke yang kelewat _introvert_. Sebetulnya Sasuke hanya mengundang Naruto, namun berterima kasihlah pada si cerewet Uzumaki karena berkat dirinya Uchiha Sasuke terpaksa menerima 3 orang pria lagi.

Sakura dengan bangganya mengundang sahabatnya Yamanaka Ino dan gurunya Tsunade. Hinata dan Tenten pun diundang, tetapi Naruto melarang istrinya datang. Alhasil Tenten terseret untuk menemani istri Uzumaki Naruto itu di rumah.

"Pulanglah," perkataan datar yang sungguh membuat darah tinggi, meluncur dari bibir si pengantin pria.

"Sasuke, dari buku yang aku baca bukankah tidak sopan jika mengusir tamu?" Sai dengan senyum di wajah pucatnya berkomentar.

"Hn," entah apa maksud dari gumaman Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Sai mungkin Sasuke lelah, kalian bisa mengunjungi kami la—"

"Jangan pernah datang ke sini lagi," belum selesai si pengantin wanita berbicara tetapi perkataannya sudah dipotong pasangannya.

"_Yare_-_yare_ rupanya pengantin baru ini ingin berduaan, baiklah kami akan pamit," rupanya mantan guru tim 7 itu mengerti jika keberadaan mereka tidak diinginkan.

"Kakashi!" suara berupa bentakan menandakan ketidaksetujuan berasal dari Hokage ke lima Tsunade.

"Tsunade-_sama_ sebaiknya kita turuti saja apa kata tuan rumah," Ino menasehati.

Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat ini. Rasa tidak percayanya masih memimpin di dalam pikiran pria berisik itu. 'Mereka sudah menikah, benar-benar menikah, Sasuke dan Sakura," kira-kira itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Naruto.

Iruka menyadari jika sejak mereka menginjakkan kaki di kediaman Uchiha Sasuke murid kesayangannya itu sudah tak bersuara lagi. Kurang lebihnya ia tahu mengapa Naruto bersikap seperti ini, bagaimanapun juga ia merupakan salah satu tempat Naruto berkeluh kesah. Jadi ia bisa memahami jika saat ini Naruto dalam kondisi yang cukup terpukul atas pernikahan kedua sahabatnya.

"Naruto _ikuso,"_ kata Iruka lirih di telinga Naruto.

"Hm,"

Semuanya mulai berdiri dari duduknya, tak terkecuali kedua pengantin baru.

"Kami semua pamit Sakura, Sasuke," kedua tangan Ino menggenggam tangan Sakura dan berkata dengan pandangan aneh.

"Hm, _arigatou_ sudah datang," Sakura menjawab dengan pandangan tegas dan penuh keyakinan. Entah untuk apa.

Dan semuanya mulai pergi meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha Sasuke dan istrinya Sakura. Tolong jangan paksa Sasuke untuk menyebut Sakura sebagai seorang Uchiha, karena ia sangat tidak menginginkannya.

Tetapi tidakkah ada yang merasa aneh pada pernikahan ini dan orang-orang tersebut? Jika ada yang teliti pasti menyadari jika sejak tadi tidak ada satupun orang yang mengucapkan kata, 'selamat atas pernikahan kalian.' Tsunade dan Kakashi memang sejak awal menolak pernikahan ini. Naruto pasti bisa dimengerti jika dirinya masih kaget dan enggan untuk mengucapkannya, tetapi yang lain? Ino yang tak lain sahabat Sakurapun tak mengucapkannya. Ada apa? Entahlah hanya orang-orang yang bersangkutan yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya sesaat setelah semua tamu tak diharapkannya angkat kaki dari kediamannya.

"Sasuke, aku harap kau tak melupakan perjanjian yang kita buat sebelum menikah," Sakura menginterupsi langkah Sasuke.

"Nona Haruno, aku harap kau tak lupa jika aku tak pernah berjanji apapun kepadamu," Sasuke kemudian melenggang santai dari hadapan istrinya.

Detik berikutnya dapat kita lihat _kunoichi_ desa Konoha tersebut tengah merutuki sikap bodoh dan cerobohnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto melangkah lesu menyusuri jalan di distrik Uchiha. Saat keluar dari kediaman Uchiha Sasuke ia berpisah dengan rombongannya, karena teman-temannya akan kembali pada pekerjaan mereka masing-masing sedangkan ia belum mendapatkan tugas apapun dari sang Hokage.

"Hhhhh," hembusan nafas berat dari si _blonde_ menunjukan jika ada hal yang membuatnya terbebani.

'Rasanya seperti mimpi, mimpikah aku sekarang?' saking seriusnya Naruto bergelung dalam pikirannya sampai ia tak menyadari jika ada yang mengikutinnya sejak tadi.

"Puk!" Naruto berjengit kaget merasakan tepukan di pundak kanannya.

"Iruka _sensei_? Kenapa lewat sini?"

"Kau tak apa-apa Naruto?" bukannya menjawab orang yang dipanggil Iruka _sensei_ itu malah balik bertanya.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Jangan kira aku tak tahu, terlihat jelas apa tujuanmu membawaku ke pernikahan Sasuke," Naruto menundukkan kepalanya.

Tujuannya membawa guru yang sudah ia anggap seperti orang tuanya itu adalah untuk menguatkan dirinya kalau-kalau ia merasa kacau, berada di samping Iruka _sensei_ merupakan salah satu obat penenang yang ampuh untuk dirinya.

"Aku tak apa-apa, mungkin?" bukan sebuah pernyataan melainkan menjurus ke arah pertanyaan kepada dirinya sendiri dan gurunya itu.

Iruka tersenyum melihat kebimbangan yang melanda Naruto, namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ini adalah masalah _internal_ yang dialami Naruto, ia tidak berhak mengatur murid kesayangannya itu.

Sudah sejak lama Iruka menyadari jika ada yang aneh dengan hubungan dua muridnya semasa akademi dulu, Naruto dan Sasuke. Sebetulnya tidak ada masalah pada Naruto, namun semenjak Sasuke masuk ke dalam kehidupan Naruto ia mulai merasa aneh pada hubungan dua muridnya itu.

Terlebih pada Sasuke yang sangat amat terlihat jelas memberikan perlakuan berbeda pada Naruto. Tapi ia hanya menganggap semua itu angin lalu, karena ia pikir itu hanya bentuk kepedulian Sasuke pada Naruto yang berstatus sahabat pertamanya.

Namun hal yang ia anggap angin lalu itu kemarin secara tiba-tiba berubah menjadi angin puting beliung yang memporak porandakan pikirannya.

'_Sasuke mencintai Naruto,'_ masih ia ingat jelas pengakuan yang kemarin dibeberkan oleh mantan muridnya juga dulu semasa di akademi.

Karena alasan inilah ia terpaksa mengamini keinginan Sasuke untuk menikahi Sakura, asalkan murid yang paling ia sayangi ini—Naruto- hidupnya tidak lagi dipenuhi dengan kepedihan dan kesengsaraan. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke menganggu kehidupan Naruto yang sudah bahagia bersama dengan istrinya Hinata.

Egoiskah ia? Mengorbankan Sakura demi kebahagiaan Naruto? Biar saja, Sakura juga sudah berperan banyak dalam menyakiti perasaan Naruto dengan terus menerus menolak perasaan cintanya. Ia tidak peduli pada apapun asal Naruto bisa bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"CHIDORI NAGASHI!"

"DUAGH!"

"BRAKK!"

"BLARR! BLARR!"

Kilatan petir yang merayap pada tubuh pemuda bermata _onyx _itu menyambar pohon dan bebatuan yang ada di sekelilingnya. Napasnya memburu dengan wajah _poker_ _face_ yang senantiasa menampakkan raut datar tak berekspresi andalannya. Pemuda tersebut Uchiha Sasuke terlihat serius dengan segala hal yang berkeliaran dalam pikirannya. Matanya yang berwarna semerah darah menatap nyalang pada pepohonan yang baru saja ia robohkan.

Pandangannya yang tajam lurus ke depan tak sejurus dengan pikirannya yang sedang berkelana kesana kemari dalam ingatan masa lalunya.

_Flasback On_

"_Kling!"_

_Hitai ate dengan coreta pada simbolnya itu terlepas dari kepala Sasuke dan jatuh ke tanah tepat di samping kepala seorang bocah blonde yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri di depannya . Pandangan Sasuke menukik tajam ke arah bocah di depannya dengan tatapan penuh makna._

"_Naruto..."_

_Sasuke masih terpaku pada bocah yang ia panggil Naruto, tatapannya yang semula tajam kian melembut dan akhirnya berubah menjadi sendu._

"_Aku..."_

"_Tes!"_

"_Tes!"_

"_Tes!"_

_Sasuke mendongak menatap langit mendung dengan tetes-tetes air yang satu persatu meluncur mengenai wajah pucatnya._

"_GRASSS!"_

_Tak beberapa lama hujan pun turun membasahi tubuhnya dan seluruh permukaan tanah tempat ia dan Naruto melekukan pertempuran. Lembah Akhir._

"_Arrrgh!"_

_Sasuke mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang bahu sebelah kirinya, ia jatuh berlutut akibat rasa sakit yang menderanya dan wajah pucatnya langsung berhadapan dengan wajah tan Naruto. Sasuke menatap tak berkedip ke arah kedua mata Naruto yang sedang terpejam. Sasuke berpikir ia pasti sudah gila karena di matanya Naruto terlihat indah dengan wajah kumal penuh luka dan debu yang tidak lain tidak bukan disebabkan oleh dirinya. _

_Matanya terus tertuju pada wajah tan itu. Ia ingin melihatnya dengan dekat dan jelas seluruh pahatan indah pada wajah Naruto. Ia ingin melihatnya dengan jelas sebelum ia meninggalkan pemuda ini dan seluruh kenangan mereka. Ia akan membawa ingatan tentang wajah pemuda ini dan menyimpannya di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Dan menjadikan ingatan tentang wajah bocah Uzumaki ini sebagai petunjuk jalan untuknya jika ia akan pulang dan menjemput bocah kuning ini untuk pergi bersamanya suatu saat nanti._

_Godaan wajah indah di hadapannya sudah tidak dapat ia tolak lagi. Sedikit demi sedikit Sasuke mulai mengarahkan wajahnya dengan bibir Naruto. Detik pertama ia hanya menatap bibir pucat Naruto dengan intens dan dalam satu kedipan mata bibirnya dan bibir bocah yang ia sayangi sudah menempel dengan pas._

_Sasuke sempat terkejut dengan rasa bibir Naruto yang kenyal dan manis walau terasa dingin akibat kehujanan tapi itu tak menghilangkan rasa nyaman yang hinggap di hatinya saat bibirnnya dan Naruto bersentuhan._

"_Ketiga kalinya..."_

_Sasuke berkata dengan bibir yang masih bersentuhan dengan bibir Naruto. Untuk terakhir kalinya ia kembali mengecup bibir Naruto dan berkata, "aku mencintaimu, tunggu aku kembali Dobe."_

"_Wuuush!"_

_Dan setelah itu Sasuke menghilang dalam kepulan asap._

_Flashback Off_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria berambut _raven_ itu menghembuskan napasnya mengingat kelakuannya dulu. Seandainya saja ia tidak meninggalkan desa demi dendam konyolnya ia mungkin sekarang bisa meraih kebahagiaan bersama si pirang kesayangannya. Ya, seandainya saja. Namu tak ada gunanya juga jika ia hanya berandai-andai saja toh semuanya sudah terjadi, jadi percuma ia mengandai-andaikan kebahagiaan bersama pria itu.

Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah mewujudkan impiannya, bukan hanya sekedar mengharapkannya. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu segera, setelah usahanya agar bisa menetap di desa ini dengan menikahi salah satu 'makhluk' bernama Sakura. Ia tidak boleh menyianyiakan kesempatan ini. Tetapi setelah semua yang ia katakan dan perbuat pada pria kuning itu, apakah ia masih mau menerima perasaannya?

_Flashback On_

_Naruto menatap penuh kerinduan dan kewaspadaan dalam waktu yang sama pada seseorang berambut raven dan bermata onyx yang balik menatapnya dengan datar._

"_Aku punya ikatan lain. Ikatan kebencian dengan kakakku. Ikatan lain yang membingungkanmu... menyesatkan diri sendiri... melemahkan hasrat dan kenangan ingatan berharga... yang paling penting," ucap Sasuke dengan tenang._

_Naruto menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya sambil menunduk, "jika itu masalahnya, lalu kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak... kenapa kau dulu tidak membunuhku?! Apa itu yang kau sebut memutuskan Sasuke?!"_

_Sakura menengok ke arah Naruto, "Naruto..."_

"_Alasannya sederhana..." Sasuke menutup matanya mengingat-ingat ucapan Itachi kalau ia ingin lebih kuat, Sasuke harus membunuh teman terdekatnya, _

"_bukannya aku tak bisa memutuskan ikatan denganmu...gagasan untuk melakukan apa yang dia—Itachi- katakan," Sasuke kembali membuka kedua matanya, "agar menjadi lebih kuat membuatku sakit."_

_Naruto terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke, "apa maksudmu?" _

"_Tak penting menjelaskannya padamu. Yang bisa kukatakan padamu hanyalah... waktu itu... karena kehendakku, aku membiarkanmu hidup hanya untuk bersenang-senang," wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi lebih serius dan waspada._

_Belum sempat Naruto berkedip, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke sudah melompat ke arahnya dengan tangan kiri Sasuke memeluk leher depan hingga bahu kanan Naruto._

'_Cepat sekali!' iner Yamato._

_Sakura menengok ke arah Naruto karena terkejut, 'sejak kapan dia...'_

"_Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, bukankah impianmu adalah menjadi seorang Hokage? Kau harusnya menggunakan waktumu untuk berlatih daripada membuang waktumu untuk mengejarku... benarkan Naruto?" Naruto hanya dapat terdiam kaku mendengar suara baritone Sasuke yang tepat berada di telinga kirinya._

"_Sa—sasuke-kun..." lirih Sakura._

"_Maka kali ini... aku akan membunuhmu..." Sasuke menarik kusanagi-nya, "hanya untuk bersenang-senang..." Sasuke semakin menarik keluar pedangnya, Naruto sungguh kaget atas semua ucapan Sasuke ia tidak percaya sahabat yang sangat ia sayangi ini baru saja mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sungguh membuat hatinya terasa remuk._

_Kedua bola mata Naruto bergetar menahan tangis, pelan-pelan tatapan penuh kesedihan itu berubah menjadi tajam dan penuh keyakinan meskipun wajahnya berubah datar, "seseorang yang tidak bisa menyelamatkan temannya,tidak pantas untuk menjadi seorang Hokage," Sasuke terdiam mendengarkan alunan merdu suara Naruto, "benarkan, Sasuke?" Sasuke hanya terdiam setelah Naruto selesai bicara, namu detik berikutnya ia sudah mengayunkan pedangnya ke punggung Naruto._

_Sakura berteriak, "Sasuke-kun!"_

_Naruto hanya berdiri diam tanpa melawan, walaupun ia tahu jika Sasuke akan membunuhnya. Ia bisa saja melompat menjauh dari pelukan Sasuke, tetapi ia tidak bisa, ia tak mampu melakukan apapun dalam pelukan si bungsu Uchiha._

_Tepat sedetik sebelum kusanagi Sasuke menembus punggung Naruto, Sai dengan sigap melompat berdiri di belakang Naruto dan memegang pergelangan tangan kanan Sasuke untuk mencegahnya melukai Naruto._

_Dahi Sasuke berkerut tanda ia tidak suka, tapi dalam sekejap wajahnya berubah menjadi penuh dengan seringai mengerikan,"itu adalah cara yang tepat untuk memblokir seranganku," dan wajahnya kembali datar dengan kedua bola mata yang menatap Sai penuh kebencian._

_Sai terkejut atas perkataan Sasuke barusan._

_Mendengar Sasuke berujar demikinan, kedua tangan Naruto bergerak mengerat lengan kiri Sasuke yang melingkari melompat sambil memutar lengan Sasuke yang ia pegang, melihat itu Yamato bergerak cepat mengeluarkan jurus kayunya untuk memerangkap Sasuke._

_Namun sebelum itu terjadi Sasuke sudah menyerang terlebih dahulu, "chidori nagashi!" Naruto dan Sai jatuh terjerembab terkena serangan Sasuke._

_Flashback Off_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menjatuhkan _kusanagi-_nya, kedua tangannya beralih menjambak rambut _raven-_nya. Ia sungguh merasa bodoh dengan apa yang dulu hendak ia lakukan kepada Naruto. Bagaimana bisa ia gegabah dan hampir membunuh pria yang amat sangat berarti bagi hidupnya? Entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya jika ia benar-benar menusukkan pedangnya pada Naruto.

Mungkin... tidak! Sudah bisa dipastikan setelah itu pasti ia akan gila dan kehilangan kewarasannya melihat orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya mati ditangannya sendiri. Ia sedikit bersyukur ada Yamato dan Sai yang setidaknya benar-benar tulus berteman dengan Naruto dan mau melindunginya. Tidak seperti 'si pink' yang jelas-jelas sengaja membiarkan Sasuke membunuh Naruto agar penghalangnya untuk mendapatkan Sasuke menghilang.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak terlalu menyukai Sai, karena pandangan matanya terhadap Naruto seperti orang yang mau menelanjangi tubuh Naruto lalu memakan dan menelannya bulat-bulat. Sasuke selalu benci pandangan seperti itu. Baginya Naruto adalah miliknya, milik Uchiha Sasuke sejak pertama kali mereka berciuman, sejak itu pulalah Sasuke sudah menandai Naruto sebagai miliknya.

Tetapi ada yang aneh jika mengingat peristiwa dimana ia hampir membunuh Naruto. Kata-kata Kurama selalu terngingang-ngiang di otaknya.

_Flashback On_

_Naruto berdiri di sebuah ruangan gelap dengan pipa-pipa yang meneteskan air hingga tempat dengan gerbang jeruji besi bersegel itu tergenangi air. Suara tawa yang berat dan dan dalam itu menggema dari dalam penjara masuk ke pendengaran Naruto._

"_Ini adalah kesempatan kita Naruto... ayo kita tunjukkan kekuatan kita bila digabunggkan... khukhukhukhu..." Naruto hanya berdiri diam tanpa berniat menyahuti suara itu," ada apa?" Kurama berujar._

"_Bulp! Bulp! Bulp! Bulp! Bulp!" gelembung-gelembung berwarna oranye bermunculan dari dalam jeruji besi._

"_Kenapa kau ragu?" gelembung itu terus bermunculan dan bergabung membentuk wujud seekor rubah bermata merah dengan gigi-gigi yang tajam tepat di hadapan Naruto, "kau membutuhkan kekuatanku kan? Sekarang... siapa yang ingin kau bunuh?"_

_Naruto menatap tajam makhluk yang ada di depannya, "kau... menjauhlah dariku!"_

_Kurama, makhluk yang ada di hadapan Naruto memelototkan matanya, "apa yang kau takutkan?"_

"_DIAM!" Naruto berteriak,"aku tak butuh kekuatanmu lagi!"_

"_Khukhukhukhukhukhukhu...GHRRAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kurama tertawa mengejek, "siapa yang selalu mengatakan 'pinjami aku kekuatanmu' hingga saat ini? Kau tahu bahwa kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun sendirian, lepaskan segel itu! Aku akan memberikanmu semua kekuatanku jika kau melakukannya."_

_Naruto menatap nyalang pada Kurama, ia menjulurkan tangannya meminta Kurama pergi, "mundur!"_

_Kurama terkejut melihat tangan yang menyentuh hidungnya, "kau!" Naruto melangkah mundur melihat Sasuke berada di sebelahnya dengan tangan menyentuh hidung Kurama, "aku mengerti, kau seorang Uchiha...bagaimana bisa kau..."_

_Naruto memotong perkataan Kurama, "apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"_

"_Sekarang aku bisa melihatnya, jadi ini yang menjadi sumber kekuatan rahasiamu... siapa sangka, kau memiliki sesuatu seperti ini di dalam dirimu..." Sasuke berujar dengan kedua mata sharingan-nya yang aktif._

"_Kau bisa melihatku dalam diri Naruto, sharingan yang mengerikan... jadi itu kekuatan dari klan yang dikutuk ya?" Kurama bersuara._

"_Kelihatannya ini bukan pertama kalinya kau melihat sharingan, kalau begitu... kau pasti kyuubi."_

_Naruto hanya bisa menatap dengan mulut menganga percakapan antara Kurama dan Sasuke, Naruto yakin dunia pasti sebentar lagi kiamat karena bukannya ia merasa takut karena Sasuke bisa memasuki alam bawah sadarnya ia justru merasa kagum, bangga dan terpesona pada karisma yang dimiliki Sasuke. _

"_Kekuatan mata dan chakra itu lebih mengerikan dari milikku... itu sama seperti Uchiha Madara," Kurama melanjutkan ucapannya._

"_Uchiha...?" Naruto berkata lirih setelah sadar dari keterpesonaannya._

_Sasuke meremas hidung Kurama lalu menariknya hingga rubah itu berubah menjadi asap dan kembali masuk ke penjara, "aku tidak tahu siapa yang kau maksud."_

_Kurama kembali bersuara, "tidak mungkin kau mampu menekan kekuatanku hingga sejauh ini," Naruto terkejut ia menatap Sasuke yang ada di samping kanannya, "ini mungkin petemuan terakhir kita, jadi kukatakan satu hal yang terakhir... jangan coba-coba kau bunuh Naruto..." Naruto menatap jeruji besi di hadapannya dengan mulut menganga, "atau seumur hidup... kau akan menyesalinya."_

_Flashback Off_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya, tentu saja Sasuke akan sangat menyesal jika ia membunuh Naruto. Tapi Sasuke yang sekarang berbeda dari Sasuke yang dulu, ia sudah dewasa dan pemikirannya pun sudah bertambah matang. Ia tidak akan bertindak bodoh lagi melukai apalagi sampai membunuh Naruto. Sekarang ia sudah menemukan obsesi barunya.

Setelah obsesi membalas dendam kepada Itachi dengan membunuhnya telah sukses, ia menemukan obsesi baru yang jauh lebih menyenangkan dan menjajikan untuk dirinya, hidupnya, dan masa depannya. Yaitu, menjadikan Naruto miliknya, benar-benar miliknya, milik Uchiha Sasuke seutuhnya. Merubah Uzumaki Naruto menjadi Uchiha Naruto.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuun," suara dengan nada menggoda seorang wanita membuyarkan pemikiran Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, "oi Sasuke!"

Kini dapat Sasuke lihat tiga orang dengan postur tubuh yang berbeda-beda sedang berjalan mendekatinya, atau sebetulnya hanya dua orang yang berjalan karena seseorang lagi lebih tepatnya seorang wanita dengan rambut merah dan berkaca mata sedang melompat-lompat ke arahnya.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga," kata Sasuke tak memperdulikan Karin si wanita berambut merah yang sedang bergelayut manja di lengannya.

"Ada apa kau memanggil kami bertiga kemari Sasuke?" Juugo orang dengan postur badan yang paling besar dan kekar bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Aku punya misi baru, misi rahasia hanya untuk kita berempat. Tim _Taka_."

Sasuke berucap sambil menyeringai setan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OR TBC?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya Tuhaaaaaaan ini apa? saya nulis apaan? **I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT SFX ABOVE!** **(TT-TT)**

Ohya, maaf banget saya updatenya lama padahal lagi libur panjang :'( Saya kena **WRITERS BLOCK GEGARA NARUTO GAIDEN** **(TT-TT) **tiba-tiba saya jadi males masukin Sarada -_- terus juga ini bulan puasa, niatnya padahal mau bikin NC implisit tapi... saya gak mau ganggu yang lagi puasa, jadi saya harus mikir ulang plot yang udah saya bikin :'( akhirnya harus makan waktu panjang... maaf ya mina-sama! Ohya **FLASHBACK DI ATAS BISA DILIHAT DI ANIME NARUTO SHIPPUDEN EPISODE 52 YAA 3**

**Ini balasan review chap kemarin :)**

**Khioneizys :** inilah yang naruto lakukan wkwkwkwk walopun kebanyakan Sasu siih :P Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**kyuubi no kitsune 4485 :** mau dooong, kan saya yang paksa muehehehe xD kalo gitu nanti ceritanya gampang ketebak :P Yoshh! Saya jadi semangat nihh 3 Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**choikim1310 :** HAHAHAHAHA seperti yang saya bilang kemaren, Naru imigrasi ke Korea makanya kan teknologi di Konoha jadi modern... kalo masalah itu memang iya, kayak anime di Indonesia kan pasti di dubbing ke Bahasa Indonesia kan? Karena di Korea ya dubbingnya Hanguk. Katanya bulan ini kalo enggak september bakal keluar yang Jepang :D Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**hanazawa kay :** wah wah terima kasih yaa reviewnya 4 chapter + 1 prolog sekalian :') kamu baik sekali... kamu pasti turun dari langit ya? Keturunan dewi Athena ya? #HAH?!AthenaDewiPerangOon ini sudah saya lanjutkan :D Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**Eun810 :** hah?! Kurang panjang? Kalo kepanjangan mas Sasu nanti susah jalannya #PLAKK!MESUM hahahahahaha ini sudah saya bawa ke mak erot, jadi panjang kan? Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**Kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani :** Yo! Long time no see... syukurlah kalo chap kemaren aman, sebab chpter ini DANGEROUS nguras bulu ketek hahahahaha iya saya saksinya Sasu ngelamar jidat :P Hinata kan anak baik jadi nurut kata author muehehehehe :* #BalikKisuuu Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**gici love sasunaru :** iyaa, Naru sukanya kegeeran sihh #PLAKKDitamparNaru ini sudah lanjut yaa Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**Aiko Michishige :** ini sudah lanjut yaa Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**RisaSano :** kan Bahasa Indonesia yang benar begitu, singkat padat dan jelas :P Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**Blackjackcrong :** makasih makasih :D no problem, jangan ngebut kalo belom punya sim :P Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**Uzumakinamikazehaki :** ini sudah lanjut yaa Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

** :** #SMIRK hehehehe kita lihat saja nanti apa yang Sasu minta ke saya :P yosh! Saya jadi bersemangat lagi Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**miszshanty05 :** ini sudah lanjut yaa Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**Guest :** cerita sama authornya kan ga jauh beda... sama-sama misterius #SMIRK no problem... saya minta maaf yaa saya baru kena penyakit writers block jadii... Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**ouji-sama :** haduuuh dibilangin kalo kepanjangan nanti Sasu susah jalan :3 iyaa saya habis hiberberas kok tahu? Kamu sih nabok saya, jadinya kan saya sakit :'( #TABOKINGYOU baca prolog dooongs... Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**Retnoelf : **ini sudah lanjut yaa yeth Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**Guest :** iya nih Sasu MKKB jadinya gedenya gini nih :P Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**SNCKS :** kesel kenapa? Iuch masa iya Sasu disuruh nyium Naru yang lagi ingusan? Say noooo! Keep calm banyak yang lebih mesum contohnya saja saya :3 Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**ChubbyMinland :** hah?! Apanya yang nganu? Anunya Naru di aku kok... #PLAKKDitamparSasu tenang kan yang pertama ngambil keperawanan bibir Dobe si Teme :3 ya skip saja ya nanti saya yang dosa kalo kamu baca :') souyo... (y) Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**Ano-chan :** huwaaaa #LariTutupinMukaPakePansunyaSasu Gomeeeen (TT-TT) kali ini SFX nya juga aneeeeeh super duper WEIRD :'{ wah saya jadi tersanjuuung 3 saya penulis baru masih perlu bimbingan banyakk... yorosiku... Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**Guest :** oke Guest-sama saya baru kena WRITERS BLOCK (TT-TT) maaaaaaaaaaaaafkan saya jadi updatenya lama apalagi terhalang bulan puasa :( mmmmm untuk itu saya harus diskusikan jalan ceritanya ke mas Sasu dulu okee (y) Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**Kkaissoo :** naniiiii? Siapa yang kamu sebut minaaaa? Saya sendirian yang buat :{ no problem mungkin karena saya lebar jadi dihitungnya banyak ya? :D Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**miss horvilshy :** gatau tuh, saya juga capek disuruh suru mas Sasu melulu... #SMIRK baca terus kelanjutannya nanti juga tahu sendiri :3 no problem... duh word tuh ga bisa diperpanjang, bisanya dibanyakin... anu nya mas Sasu baru bisa diperpanjang #PLAKKMESUM Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**gyumin4ever :** gak apa-apa rubahnya seneng BDSM kok wkwkwkwkwkwk gatau tuh mas Sasu sukanya berbelit belit kaya aoda ajah... saya juga sedih nihh :'{ Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**jewELF :** kemaren badan saya yang kecelakaan, sekarang hati saya yang kecelakaan (TT-TT) saya juga pusing sendiri nihh... emang Naru kuda lumping pakai kesambet segala wkwkwkwk namanya juga anak kurang kasih sayang ortu... jadi suka labil... Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**UruRuBaek :** Sasu tahu dong... kan Sasu pinter... jangan! Kalo Sasu bawa kabur Naru nanti jadi penjahat lagi dong? Saya juga sakiiiitnya tuh di sini... Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**BlackCrows1001 :** mmmmmmmmm #WateryFoxEyes Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

** :** CONGRATULATION! Kamu review saya langsung update :3 saya juga gak ngerti sama Naru, kan saya kerja samanya sama mas Sasu... hah?! r*** nani? Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review, fav atau follow sangat membantu saya dalam mendorong semangat dan membangun feeling menulis cerita. Review sedikit otomatis saya juga tambah ngaret updatenya :P**

**Review again?**


	7. Chapter 6

Previous Chapter 5 :

Author POV.

_Ya, tentu saja Sasuke akan sangat menyesal jika ia membunuh Naruto. Tapi Sasuke yang sekarang berbeda dari Sasuke yang dulu, ia sudah dewasa dan pemikirannya pun sudah bertambah matang. Ia tidak akan bertindak bodoh lagi melukai apalagi sampai membunuh Naruto. Sekarang ia sudah menemukan obsesi barunya. _

_Setelah obsesi membalas dendam kepada Itachi dengan membunuhnya telah sukses, ia menemukan obsesi baru yang jauh lebih menyenangkan dan menjajikan untuk dirinya, hidupnya, dan masa depannya. Yaitu, menjadikan Naruto miliknya, benar-benar miliknya, milik Uchiha Sasuke seutuhnya. Merubah Uzumaki Naruto menjadi Uchiha Naruto._

"_Sasuke-kuuuuuuuun," suara dengan nada menggoda seorang wanita membuyarkan pemikiran Sasuke._

_Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, "oi Sasuke!"_

_Kini dapat Sasuke lihat tiga orang dengan postur tubuh yang berbeda-beda sedang berjalan mendekatinya, atau sebetulnya hanya dua orang yang berjalan karena seseorang lagi lebih tepatnya seorang wanita dengan rambut merah dan berkaca mata sedang melompat-lompat ke arahnya._

"_Akhirnya kalian datang juga," kata Sasuke tak memperdulikan Karin si wanita berambut merah yang sedang bergelayut manja di lengannya._

"_Ada apa kau memanggil kami bertiga kemari Sasuke?" Juugo orang dengan postur badan yang paling besar dan kekar bertanya pada Sasuke._

"_Aku punya misi baru, misi rahasia hanya untuk kita berempat. Tim Taka."_

_Sasuke berucap sambil menyeringai setan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A CHANCE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PRESENTED BY OhChoLee**

**.**

**.**

**MAIN PAIRING : SASUNARU**

**OTHER CAST : Sakura, Hinata, Kakashi (**yang lain temukan sendiri :3**)**

**RATING : T+**

**GENRE : HURT &amp; COMFORT**

**WARNING! : YAOI / BOYxBOY / GAJE / OOC / AUTHOR NEWBIE / TYPO(S) / EYD BERANTAKAN**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto Sasuke dan cast lain murni milik Our Greatest Sensei Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi FF ini murni milik saya, lahir dari jiwa psyco dan hentai saya :P**

**...**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**...**

**HAPPY READING ^-^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 6**

"Krikk... krik... krik..."

Suara jangkrik menggema di seluruh sudut kediaman seorang pemuda _blonde_ bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Menemani dirinya bersama keheningan malam yang mencekik. Bulan purnama yang menghias langit malam tak memperindah suasana, justru rasanya semakin mencengkeram Naruto yang saat ini sedang duduk di beranda rumahnya. Semilir angin yang biasanya dapat menyejukkan perasaannya jika sedang kacau malah membuatnya merasa tak nyaman dan dadanya tiba-tiba saja merasa sesak.

Biasanya jika ia merasa tak tenang seperti ini istrinya Hinata sangat dapat diandalkan untuk menenangkannya, tetapi malam ini Hinata sedang menginap di kediaman Hyuuga karena ayah mertuanya bersama seluruh keluarga Hyuuga lain sedang membahas tentang pewaris yang akan meneruskan kepemimpinan di klan Hyuuga. Karena Hyuuga Hiashi sudah merasa dirinya terlalu tua untuk dapat terus memimpin klan dengan baik.

"Hhaahhhhhh..."

Naruto menghela napas berat, hari-harinya belakangan ini memang seberat helaan napasnya. Setelah ia mendapat mimpi yang mengacaukan hari-harinya dan membuatnya tidak dapat tidur tenang selama beberapa hari, sekarang muncul masalah lain yang lebih membuatnya merasa seperti dunianya sedang diaduk-aduk. Tetapi bisakah hal ini disebut masalah? Bukankah ini hal baik? Kedua sahabatnya menikah, setelah sekian lama akhirnya mereka dapat bersama-sama menjalani hari-hari sebagai sepasang suami istri.

"Sepasang... suami... istri... ya?" Naruto bergumam dengan kepala mendongak menatap bulan yang terlihat seperti sedang balik menatapnya.

"AAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHH! Tidak mau! Tidak boleh! Tidaaaaak! Tidak boleeehh!"

Naruto berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesetanan sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Kriing! Kriing! Kriing!" suara telepon rumah mengganggu Naruto yang tengah bergelung dengan kekalutan hatinya.

"Haaahhh... siapa orang gila yang malam-malam begini telepon lewat telepon rumah?!" Naruto mengumpat di setiap langkah menapaki kediamannya, merutuki orang yang menelepon rumahnya malam-malam seperti ini.

Tak tahukah kau Naruto? Kau jauh lebih gila dari orang tersebut karena berteriak-teriak tak jelas malam-malam. Beruntunglah kau karena tak ada orang yang menympahimu dengan sumpah serapah.

Naruto mengangkat gagang telepon rumahnya dan mendekatkanya ke telinga kanannya, "_moshi_-_moshi_?"

"_Moshi_-_moshi_ Naruto-kun? Ini Hinata."

"Oh, Hinata? Ada apa? Kenapa kau belum pulang? Ini sudah malam, perlukah aku menjemputmu?"

"_A—ano_, sebenarnya aku ingin menyampaikan jika malam ini sepertinya aku takkan pulang, karena itu aku ingin meminta izin Naruto-kun bolehkah aku malam ini menginap di rumah ayah?"

'Hhaaaahhh,' Naruto menghela napas dalam hati, niatnya ia ingin bermanja-manja pada istrinya setelah ia pulang untuk menenangkan dirinya. Tetapi sepertinya rencananya ini terpaksa diundur.

Merasa tak ada respon Hinata kembali bersuara, "Naruto-kun?"

"Ah! Bb—baiklah kalau begitu, menginaplah di tempat ayah, tetapi kau jangan sampai kelelahan. Dan juga sebaiknya kau diam saja tak usah bersuara sama sekali kalau kau masih ingin dapat berbicara esok hari. Berbicara pada tetua bodoh itu hanya membuang-buang energi saja. Jika sampai tengah malam perundingannya masih belum selesai, kau pergilah tidur mengerti?"

Naruto sebenarnya tak rela Hinata tidur di rumah ayah mertuanya malam ini, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tidak boleh egois sebagai seorang kepala keluarga kan?

Hinata tersenyum mendengar nada perintah yang Naruto keluarkan di setiap katanya, ia tahu suaminya itu sering sekali khawatir berlebihan padanya, "aku mengerti, Naruto-kun juga jangan tidur kemalaman ya... _oyasuminasai _Naruto-kun... _aishiteiru_."

"Tuut! Tut! Tut!" dan telepon pun terputus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto berjalan melewati lorong rumahnya menuju ke kamar pribadinya bersama Hinata. setelah mendengar suara lembut Hinata tadi memang ia sempat merasa mendapat sedikit kelegaan pada hatinya, tapi hal itu tak berlanjut setelah Hinata mengucapkan kata cinta padanya.

"Suami macam apa aku ini? Bahkan aku tak bisa mengucapkan kata cinta pada istriku sendiri."

Bahkan setelah bertempur dengan Toneri Naruto tak pernah mengucapkan kata cinta pada Hinata sekalipun, ia memang berkata bahwa ia ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama Hinata sampai ia mati, tetapi kata cinta tak pernah sekalipun terucap dari bibirnya ingga saat ini.

"Krekk!" terdengar suara ranting patah dari luar, dalam sedeti Naruto langsung dalam mode siaganya.

Lalu detik berikutnya ia sudah dalam mode _sennin_-nya.

Naruto mengarahkan padangannya ke beranda halaman belakang rumahnya.

'Orang itu? Juugo?!'

Naruto langsung berlari ke arah orang misterius yang ia ketahui sebagai Juugo teman satu tim Sasuke di tim Taka.

'Aneh,' iner Naruto dalam hati.

Juugo tak berlari menghindar atau menjauh saat ia dekati, Naruto semakin bingung saat dengan terang-terangan Juugo menampakkan dirinya di hadapan Naruto.

Tanpa basa-basi Naruto langsung berkata, "ada apa?"

"Pergilah temui Sasuke di danau tempat pertemuan pertama kalian dulu, jika kau ingin tahu bagaimana perasaanmu sesungguhnya."

"Poof!" dan Juugo pun menghilang.

"Heee? Apa-apaan orang itu? Dari dulu sampai sekarang benar-benar tak berubah, tetap saja dingin pada orang lain. Juga apa maksud kata-katanya barusan? Benar-benar tak dapat dimengerti," Naruto menggaruk pelipisnya yang tak gatal sama sekali sambil menatap tempat dimana Juugo berdiri barusan.

"Hmm, menemui Sasuke?" Naruto menatap jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, "apa tidak apa-apa ya?" Naruto berdebat dalam hati antara pergi menemui Sasuke atau tetap di rumah, "baiklah lagipula aku kan pria sejati, tak ada yang perlu kutakutkan."

Naruto pun pergi menemui Sasuke, mengesampingkan perasaannya yang terasa tak enak sejak sore tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto _senpaaaaaii_!" saat sedang berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju danau tempat tujuannya ia mendengar suara seorang wanita memanggilnya.

Naruto langsung bergidik ngeri dibuatnya, ia langsung mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Bukan!

Naruto bukannya takut itu suara hantu. Yah, walaupun kenyataannya ia memang takut pada makhluk seperti itu, tetapi yang jauh lebih menakutkan adalah,

"Tap!"

"Tap!"

"Tap!"

"NARUTOO _SENPAAAAAAIII_!"

gerombolan para penggemarnya.

"BRUGGH!"

"BRUGGH!"

"BRUGGH!"

Sesaat setelah ia membalikkan badannya ia harus terkena serangan bertubi-tubi ditimpa badan para wanita penggemarnya.

"Arrght! _Ittai_!" Naruto memegangi lehernya yang serasa ditusuk jarum.

"Ah! Naruto _senpai_!" seseorang yang sadar jika berat tubuhnya menyakiti Naruto segera berdiri dan membawa lima orang lainnya ikut berdiri.

Gadis cantik dengan dada super montok itu segera menyodorkan tangannya untuk membantu Naruto berdiri, "_gomenasai_ Naruto _senpai_, kami terlalu bersemangat tadi saat melihat _senpai_ sedang berjalan sendirian sampai-sampai tidak bisa mengontrol lari kami," gadis menunduk sambil berkata seolah-olah kejadian tadi memang murni kecelakaan padahal dalam hati ia berjingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan karena tadi saat terjatuh ia sempat menyentuh 'senjata' Naruto. Kkkkkkkk!

"Ah... tak apa-apa aku baik-baik saja, apa di antara kalian ada yang terluka?" Naruto berkata dengan senyum tipis yang sukses membuat kelima gadis itu memuncratkan cairan merah dari hidung masing-masing.

"BRUGGH!"

"O—oii!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hati-hati di jalan!" Naruto melambaikan tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum kepada kelima gadis yang berjalan mundur sambil memotret dirinya.

"Kkkkk... gadis-gadis yang lucu," Naruto baru saja akan melangkahkan sebelah kakinya saat ia menyadari sesuatu.

Naruto berbalik untuk melihat gadis-gadis yang tadi baru saja bersamanya, namun sayang mereka telah menghilang di persimpangan jalan, "apa aku berhalusinasi ya?"

Naruto pikir tadi ada enam orang gadis yang berjatuhan di atas tubuhnya, dan bukankah gadis berdada montok yang ia ketahui bernama Suou Amane itu membantu lima orang gadis untuk berdiri? Tapi saat gadis-gadis itu mimisan tadi ia hanya menemukan lima orang yang tergeletak di tanah.

"_Jaa_... lalu yang satu orang lagi siapa?"

'Siiiiing!' bulu kuduk Naruto langsung berdiri, dan sesaat kemudian Naruto,

"KYAAAAAA!"

berlari terbirit-birit.

Melihat hal tersebut seorang wanita berambut merah yang bersembunyi di balik pohon tersenyum nista.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana?" suara _baritone_ itu menggema di antara pepohonan sekeliling danau itu.

"Tenaaaang, Juugo sudah beres dan barusan Karin mengirim _mail_ jika target sedang berlari ke sini."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Hah? apa maksudmu?" orang itu Hozuki Suigetsu kembali bertanya.

"BODOH! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?! Apa kau ingin ia menemukanmu sedang bersamaku?!" ucap Sasuke menggelegar.

Otak Suigetsu yang memang selambat siput baru dapat mencerna ucapan Sasuke, "ah! Okee! Aku akan sembunyi, _ganbatte_ _nee_!"

"Krask!"

'sebentar lagi... sebentar lagi kau akan jadi milikku Naru,' Sasuke menampakkan seringainya.

_Flashback On_

"_Ada apa kau memanggil kami bertiga kemari Sasuke?" Juugo orang dengan postur badan yang paling besar dan kekar bertanya pada Sasuke._

"_Aku punya misi baru, misi rahasia hanya untuk kita berempat. Tim Taka."_

_Sasuke berucap sambil menyeringai setan._

"_Heee... sudah lama sekali aku tak melihatmu sebegini seriusnya setelah kau berbaikan dengan pacar kuningmu kkkkkk," seperti biasa Suigetsu yang tak pernah melihat situasi selalu saja membuat orang kesal._

"_Koraa! Jangan sembarangan bicara! Mana mungkin Sasuke seperti itu pada bocah Uzumaki itu!" Karin menimpali._

"_Karin, jangan lupa kau juga bocah Uzumaki."_

'_Balasan yang bagus Juugo!' iner Suigetsu._

"_Diam! Di sini aku yang memimpin jangan ada yang berkata lagi ataupun membantah ucapanku sebelum aku selesai bicara, mengerti?!" suara baritone Sasuke sukses mengistirahatkan mulut-mulut yang hendak berkomentar lagi._

_Sasuke menatap ketiga orang di hadapannya satu persatu, "aku ingin kalian membantuku untuk membuat Uzumaki Naruto jatuh ke pelukanku tanpa harus melibatkan hukum. Dengan kata lain misi ini harus dijalankan secara rapi dan bersih tanpa ada secuil nodapun."_

_Karin sempat tersentak saat mendengar tujuan Sasuke membawa mereka bertiga, 'membuat Uzumaki Naruto jatuh ke pelukan Sasuke? Apa maksudnya? Tidak mungkinkan jika Sasuke itu...? Masaka?!" Karin bergidik sendiri dengan pemikirannya barusan._

"_Juugo, di antara kalian bertiga kaulah yang paling tenang, karena itu kau yang bertugas membawa Naruto kepadaku. Tanpa. Memaksa. Mengerti?" Sasuke memberikan penekanan di tiga kalimat terakhirnya._

"_Buat dia dengan sukarela datang padaku," Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya._

"_Mengerti," jawaban singkat padat dan jelas dari Juugo._

"_Karin, ambil ini," Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah serum seukuran jari kelingkingnya yang berisi cairan berwarna merah pada Karin._

"_Hmm? Apa ini?" tanya Karin sambil mengendus-endus serum tersebut._

"_Kau tak perlu tahu itu apa, di sini tugasmu adalah menyuntikkan serum itu pada Naruto."_

"_HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! Bagaimana caranya? Kau bilang misi ini harus dijalankan secara rapi dan bersih?! Lalu bagaimana caranya aku menyuntikkan cairan ini pada bocah kuning itu?! Tidak mungkinkan ia mau dengan sukarela disuntikkan cairan tidak jelas seperti ini?"_

_Sasuke menggeram marah pada Karin, "grrrrrh! Sudah kubilang jangan ada yang berkata ataupun membantah ucapanku sebelum aku selesai bicara!"_

_Karin menunduk takut, "Gg—gomen Sasuke."_

_Sasuke mengatur napasnya untuk menetralisir emosinya, "karena itu aku akan menugaskan Suigetsu untuk membawa beberapa orang gadis saat Naruto dalam perjalanan untuk menemuiku, saat gadis-gadis itu melihat Naruto otomatis mereka akan langsung menyerbu Naruto dan saat itulah kau menyelinap di antara mereka dan menyuntikkan serum itu."_

_Sasuke kembali memandang ketiga orang di hadapannya, "jika kalian sudah mengerti cepat laksanakan tugas kalian masing-masing, aku akan menunggu di danau dekat hutan."_

"_Wuuuussh!" sesaat setelahnya ketiga orang tersebut sudah melompat menjalankan tugas masing-masing._

_Flashback Off_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tap!"

"Tap!"

"Tap!"

"HUWAAAAAA!"

Sasuke berjengit kaget mendengar suara teriakan nyaring dari belakangnya. Bisa ia lihat walaupun agak samar kepulan asap dengan tititk kuning di tengahnya sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahnya.

"Naruto? OIII NARUTO AWAS!" Sasuke memperingatkan,

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"BRUUUUAGGHH!"

namun terlambat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Apa aku sudah mati? Eeh? Kenapa aku tidak merasakan sakit?'

Merasa ada sesuatu yang bidang sedang ia tindihi dan sesuatu lain meremas bongkahan bokongnya Naruto langsung tersentak dan membuka kedua matanya.

Betapa terkejutnya Naruto saat kedua _sapphire_-nya berhadapan langsung dengan kedua mata _onyx_ yang hanya berjarak kurang dari sepuluh cm.

Hembusan napas hangat yang menerpa wajahnya benar-benar membuatnya melayang. Wangi _mint_ yang menyegarkan begitu sejuk menelusup dalam indra penciumannya.

Mata yang biasanya menatap tajam siapapun yang behadapan dengannya, kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan teduh yang menenangkan.

Bibir pucat yang setiap kali ia lihat selalu berbentuk garis lurus, kini sedikit terbuka seperti sedang menggodanya untuk menjilat permukaan benda kenyal itu.

Entah mendapat bisikan setan mana Naruto mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sasuke.

_Smirk_ setan terukir di bibir Sasuke melihat Naruto yang sepertinya mulai terpengaruh serum yang ia berikan. Sasuke hanya diam menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto padanya, kali ini ia tak akan memaksa ataupun melakukan genjutsu pada Naruto demi mendapatkan tubuh indah pria kuning itu. Kali ini ia hanya akan menjadi penerima dan menikmati apapun yang akan Naruto lakukan pada tubuhnya.

"Cupp!"

Dan terlaksana sudah rencana Sasuke untuk mendapatkan Uzumaki Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cupp!"

Seperti mendapat aliran listrik ribuan volt yang merayap dari bibirnya ke pusat organ paling intim di tubuhnya saat menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sasuke Naruto merasa ketagihan dengan rasa itu.

"Mphcpkhcphk," dengan brutal Naruto mencium Sasuke seolah besok dunia akan kiamat.

Merasa tak puas hanya dengan berciuman, Naruto mulai menggesek-gesekan area privasinya dengan area privasi Sasuke.

"Mhnggahh," Naruto melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Sasuke yang menyebabkan benang salivanya dan Sasuke saling terhubung.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan matanya yang sayu, "Sukee..." lirih Naruto manja.

"Sreeet!"

"Nnggh!" Sasuke cukup terkejut saat tiba-tiba Naruto membuka resleting celananya dan langsung meremas kejantanannya dari balik celana dalamnya.

"Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat lepaskan!" itu yang Sasuke ucapkan, namun sebenarnya dalam hati ia sedang bersorak girang karena berhasil membuat Naruto menginginkannya.

"Bruuugh!" Sasuke menyentak kasar tubuh Naruto dan mendorongnya hingga Naruto jatuh ke belakang.

Sasuke segera berdiri dan membenarkan celananya yang sempat dibuka Naruto tadi.

"Aku pergi," ujar Sasuke datar sambil melangkahkan kakinya pelan.

Naruto terduduk di tanah sambil menunduk, kedua tangannya mengepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Pergi," lirih Naruto.

Naruto melanjutkan, "iya, pergi saja kau."

"PERGI SAJA KAU UCHIHA TEME SASUKEEEEE!" Naruto berteriak dengan kencang.

Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya, 'kita mulai pertunjukkannya,' Sasuke menyeringai tipis.

"PERGI SAJA SANA BAKA SASUKE! PERGI JAUH JAUH DAN TAK USAH KEMBALI DASAR PRIA KEJAM!"

Setelah melancarkan teriakannya yang kedua Naruto sudah tak dapat menahan gejolak perasaannya lagi, dan turunlah bulir-bulir air mata dari _sapphire_ indahnya. Bahunya bergetar dan bibirnya mengeluarkan isak tangis yang memilukan setiap pendengarnya. Termasuk seorang pemuda Uchiha yang masih berdiri membelakangi Naruto.

"HIKS! HIKS! Pergi! Kenapa kau mudah sekali mengatakan kata itu?! Kenapa setiap bersamaku kau selalu mengatakan hal itu?! Pergi! Pergi! Sudah berapa kali kau mengatakan itu padaku?! KENAPA KAU SELALU PERGI MENINGGALKANKU DAN SELALU MEMBUATKU MENUNGGUMU?! KENAPA SUKEEEEEE?! Hihks! Hiks!"

Dan runtuhlah sudah tameng dingin Sasuke, ia segera berbalik duduk di hadapan Naruto dan merengkuh pemuda _blonde_ itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Niat awal ia ingin menjebak Naruto agar jatuh pada kuasanya justru ialah yang jatuh pada kuasa Naruto. Entah obat apa yang sudah Naruto berikan pada Sasuke, yang jelas Sasuke merasa dunianya akan runtuh saat mendengar isak tangis Naruto.

"Kau kejam Sukeee! Kau bilang aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang kau anggap di dunia ini setelah Itachi! Tetapi kenapa kau menikan dengannya?! Kenapa kau menikah dengan Sakura Temeeee! Hiks! Hiks!" Naruto berkata sambil beberapa kali tersenggal karena tangisannya.

Sasuke makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan berujar, "maaf."

"Hiks! kau JAHAATT!"

"Aku tau."

"Kau BRENGSEKK! Hiks..."

"Aku tau."

"Kau KEJAAAM!"

"Aku tau."

"Kau... kau... AKU BENCI PADAMU!"

"Aku tau."

"A-AKU... aku... AKU MENCINTAIMU UCHIHA BAKA SASUKEEE!"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat mendengar penuturan Naruto tetapi setelahnya Sasuke menjawab, "gomen."

Mata Naruto terbelalak, 'a—apa? apa maksudnya itu? Kenapa dia meminta maaf? Apa... apa mungkin Sasuke tid—tidak! Tidak mungkin! Sasuke mencintaiku! Iya! Dia mencintaiku juga kan?!' dada Naruto serasa diremas memikirkan jika kemungkinan Sasuke ternyata hanya menganggapnya tak lebih dari sekedar seorang teman.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke, kedua tangan Naruto memegang kepala Sasuke dan menatap wajah pemuda tampan itu dengan kedua mata yang masih berlinangan air mata lekat-lekat, "Ss—sasuke?" tapi yang ia dapat hanya sebuah kekecewaan karena Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya sedetik setelah mata mereka bertatapan.

Sekarang Naruto merasa dunianya benar-benar kiamat. Bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana bisa? Ternyata selama ini ia satu-satunya orang yang berharap lebih pada perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Naruto sungguh ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup. Tapi sebelum itu setidaknya ia harus mendapat sedikit saja kesempatan untuk mendapatkan diri Sasuke. Sekali saja sebelum ia –mungkin- benar-benar bunuh diri.

Naruto menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir di wajahnya, "tatap aku Sasuke."

Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah Naruto. Dapat ia lihat sisa-sisa air mata yang masih berbekas pada kedua pipi bergaris Naruto. Ia sungguh merasa sangat bersalah pada Naruto, ternyata selama ini Naruto juga mencintainya. Ternyata selama ini bukan hanya ia yang merasa tersakiti atas kelakuan mereka masing-masing. Ternyata Naruto juga merasakan kesakitan yang sama dengannya.

'Kenapa? Kenapa mencintaiku harus terlihat semenyakitkan itu untukmu Naruto? Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto... sangat!' Sasuke berujar dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah sejak kapan namun dapat dipastikan jika Naruto yang memulainya. Kedua pria berbeda klan itu sudah duduk _naked_ beralaskan jubah Sasuke dengan Naruto yang berada di pangkuan Sasuke.

Dengan napas yang terengah-engah dan tangan yang bergetar hebat Naruto sedang mencoba memasukan kejantanan Sasuke ke dalam _single hole_-nya. Sebenarnya Naruto cukup merasa tertekan melihat kejantanan Sasuke yang lebih dari sekedar jantan. Dengan kepala penis yang memerah dan mengeluarkan pre cum juga urat-urat yang menonjol di sekujur batang kejantanan Sasuke yang panjang dan besar.

"Pluk!" Sasuke memegang tangan Naruto yang sedang mencoba memasukkan kepala penisnya.

Sasuke tersenyum menenangkan dengan pandangan yang teduh pada Naruto, ia mengerti bahwa mungkin Naruto sedang ketakutan dan ragu-ragu, "biar aku saja yang melakukannya, kau hanya perlu memelukku erat-erat dan kalau perlu gigit pundakku bila kau merasa kesakitan... mengerti?" Sasuke berucap sambil mengelus surai _blonde_ Naruto yang sudah lepek karena keringat.

Naruto mengangguk dan mulai membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Sasuke.

"Eunngh..."

"AARRRGGGHHTT!" berbeda dengan Sasuke yang melenguh nikmat saat kejantanannya mulai masuk ke dalam _hole_ Naruto, Naruto justru berteriak kesakitan.

"Tenanglah sayang, rasa sakit ini akan segera berakhir," Sasuke berujar menenangkan.

"JLEB!"

"MMPHHHTNGHH!" Naruto menghisap leher Sasuke kuat-kuat untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit luar biasa yang mendera rektumnya.

Tetapi bukan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya, melainkan senyuman kelegaan karena ia sudah resmi menjadi milik Sasuke meskipun ia tahu Sasuke bukan miliknya.

"Bb—ber-geraklah Sukee," Naruto berujar lirih.

Dan selanjutnya dimulailah sesi percintaan antara dua anak adam ini.

"Nggahh! Aghht! Aahh! Aaahhh! AH!" Naruto mendesah tak karuan sambil mendongakkan kepalanya hingga salivanya mengalir keluar dari bibirnya hingga ke tenggorokkannya untuk memvisualisasikan rasa nikmat yang mendera bagian bawahnya secara bertubi-tubi.

"Grrrhh! Mphhcpkcpkcpk," Sasuke menggeram mendengar desahan _sexy_ Naruto, membuat Sasuke tak tahan untuk tidak mengecap bibir plum Naruto yang sudah bengkak.

"Mmpphtcpkmmpuahh... S-ssukeeeh... ngghh! Ah! Ahh!"

Sasuke mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada pinggang Naruto, ini gila! Sungguh gila! Ternyata bercinta dengan Naruto tanpa menggunakan _genjutsu_ jauh lebih nikmat. Kenikmatannya benar-benar berkali lipat rasanya.

"Shuukkehh... mmmh! Aahhh! Nnnghh! Ngahh!"

"Sebut namaku Naruto... sebut namaku setiap kau merasakan kenikmatan ini!"

"Shh—ahhsukeeehh... sukeehh... _aishiteiruhh_! Nnh! AARRRRRHHH!" Naruto mendapatkan klimaks pertamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mmmh... ngghh... ah... s-shukehh... lhlelahh..." Naruto berucap dengan lirih, posisinya sekarang adalah tertidur menyamping kanan dengan kaki kiri yang dipegangi Sasuke.

Naruto lelah, sangat amat lelah. Mereka sudah bercinta selama hampir lima jam dan sudah tak bisa dihitung lagi berapa kali ia klimaks.

Sedangkan Sasuke?

Lelaki itu memang benar-benar jantan, dia klimaks dalam satu jam hanya sekali. Hebat bukan? Lelaki itu terlalu perkasa, pikir Naruto.

"Hhh... ss-shbentarh lagihh... bertahanlah nnhnaruhh!"

"NGGGH!"

"Crooot! Crot! crot!"

Beberapa hentakan kemudian dengan _gentle_-nya Sasuke memuncratkan spermanya di dalam lubang surgawi Naruto sebanyak lima kali.

"Hhh... Hhh... Hhh..." Sasuke terengah-engah setelah mendapatkan klimaksnya yang kelima.

Sasuke tersenyum mendapati Naruto ternyata sudah lebih dahulu terjun ke alam mimpi, bahkan sepertinya Naruto tertidur sejak dia masih menghentakkan pinggulnya pada lubang Naruto.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Naruto dengan hati-hati, ia pandangi wajah tidur Naruto yang penuh dengan gurat kelelahan. Sasuke terkekeh sendiri mengingatnya, bukankan Naruto yang awalnya sangat bersemangat untuk menidurinya? Tetapi justru Naruto yang tewas duluan dalam pertempuran cinta mereka. Kkkkk.

"Sraaakk!"

Dapat Sasuke lihat ketiga orang yang sudah berperan penting dalam terlaksananya rencana untuk membuat Naruto menjadi miliknya sedang berdiri di balik badan Naruto.

Karin, satu-satunya wanita di antara ketiga orang itu wajahnya sudah semerah rambut dan matanya hingga wajahnya benar-benar tak terluhat lagi.

"Semuanya sudah beres Sasuke," Juugo memulai percakapan.

"Benarkah? Apa kau sudah memastikan wanita _pink_ itu betul-betul menyaksikan semuanya dari awal?" Sasuke menyahuti masih dengan posisi tidur di tanah dengan kedua tangan yang merengkuh Naruto _possessive_.

"Kau tenang saja, sekarang tinggal menunggu pria kuningmu itu melangkah pada jalanmu Sasuke."

"Baiklah kalian boleh pergi dari sini, terima kasih atas bantuannya."

Suigetsu membelalakkan matanya, "heeee? terima kasih? Apa bercinta selama lima jam bersama pria itu sudah melukai kepalamu?"

"PLAKK!"

"ITTAI!"

"Baiklah Sasuke kami akan pergi, sebaiknya kau juga segera pergi karena sebentar lagi fajar," Karin si pelaku penjitakkan kepala Suigetsu berujar untuk mengakhiri percakapan mereka berempat dan setelahnya ketiga orang tersebut menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OR TBC?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saya Cuma mau mengucapkan **Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri untuk yang merayakan**. Ohya untuk kelima cewek yang nubruk Naru itu saya ambil dari luar anime Naruto, kira-kira apa coba? Udah ya saya capek maaf kalo ada TYPO(S) karena saya tidak edit ulang.

**Ini balasan review chap kemarin :)**

**Khioneizys : **mataku yang emang udah minusnya kegedean atau emang beneran **i didn't saw you at reviews column?!**

**Astia Aoi :** hmmm... maybe? :P Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**hanazawa kay :** ini kelanjutannya... tunggu chap selanjutnya yaa! Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**kyuubi no kitsune 4485 :** ini kelanjutannya... hmm sudah baca cerita di atas kan? No culik menculik yaa wkwkwkwkwkwk Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**RisaSano :** kalo kita balik lagi ke prolog menurut dirimu bagaimana? :P Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

** :** haduhh gimana sih dirimu ini? Saya gak tanggung jawab kalo kamu keracunan fic saya ya wkwkwkwk ga ada culik menculik... saya males nyuliknya hehe Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**SNCKS :** no no no! Udah baca kan di atas... no culik-culikan! Karena udah gak puasa saya berikan NC implisit? Enteh bisa disebut NC apa tidak :P makasih juga ya udah nyempetin baca fic gaje saya :'} Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**Aiko Michishige :** ini udah dilanjut ya de... hehe Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**Yukayu Zuki :** iiih! Kan udah saya jelasin di atas... punyanya Sasu iituh panjang sampe bikin Naru takut :P saya gamau yang kilat-kilat takut kesetrum hehe Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**miszshanty05 :** ini udah dilanjut ya... Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**Madara's Queen :** iyaa! Di chap ini juga ga ditulis perjanjiannya apa... karena saya sendiri juga bingung enaknya janji apa wkwkwkwk Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**choikim1310 :** sabar-sabar... nanti juga ada saatnya mereka bakal pada pisah :) Sarada anaknya Sasuke sama Sakura #HOOEEKK kalo Sarada bukan anaknya mereka saya pasti tambah ngaret updatenya wkwkwkwk Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**blackjackcrong :** heee belum punya sim? Kaya saya dong! Belum bisa naik kendaraan apapun udah dapet sim c hahaha :P no culik culikan yaa :} Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**gici love sasunaru :** saya juga! Diantara 419 ep Naruto shippuden Cuma ep itu yang saya tonton bolak balik wkwkwkwk makanya kalo disuruh bikin adegan berantem saya langsung tepar :P Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**BlackCrows1001 :** deng! Tebakanmu salah :P Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**ChubbyMinland :** emaaaaaaang... nah ini udah nyatu kan wkwkwkwk #dalamkonteksmesum saya juga begono, cz to be honest i luv SasuHina :P Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**Guest1 :** mbbburmbrammmbrrrimmbbbrogggrm Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**Guest2 :** yooosh! Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**Guest3 :** ini udah dilanjut, tetapi buat update kilat gomennee Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**Guest4 :** gomennee... ini udah lanjut jadi ga penasaran kan? Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**Mari-chan :** arigatou! Ini sudah dilanjut ya! Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**Ghost guest :** waduhh saya baru tahu hantu bisa komen wkwkwkwk ini udah paling nggregetin untuk saya :'] entah yang diatas bisa disebut NC apa tidakk Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**Yuiko Narahashi :** hai' hajimimashitee... makasih yaa, tau bangen kamu sifat mas Sasu,,, ini udah ga penasaran lagi kann? Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

** :** rencana mas Sasu itu Cuma 1... yaitu gimana caranya nyodok mbak Naru wkwkwkwk yosh! Ini udah lanjutt! Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**gyumin4ever :** saya juga gak suka ada si jidat lebarr! Hmmm baca prolog okay? Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**Ihfaherdiati892 :** permintaan anda diterima! Nih udah lanjut yaa! Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**Kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani :** hmmm muuph ya, saya terlampau baik hati jadi gat tega bunuh membunuh hehehe chap ini spertinya cukup failed karena saya lagi dalam kodisi tidak bagus :'} gomennee! Matta nee! Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**akira lia :** no culik menculik... menurutmu gimana perasaan Naru setelah baca cerita diatas? #smirk Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review, fav atau follow sangat membantu saya dalam mendorong semangat dan membangun feeling menulis cerita. Review sedikit otomatis saya juga tambah ngaret updatenya :P**

**Review again?**


	8. Chapter 7

Previous Chapter 6 :

Author POV.

"_Sraaakk!"_

_Dapat Sasuke lihat ketiga orang yang sudah berperan penting dalam terlaksananya rencana untuk membuat Naruto menjadi miliknya sedang berdiri di balik badan Naruto._

_Karin, satu-satunya wanita di antara ketiga orang itu wajahnya sudah semerah rambut dan matanya hingga wajahnya benar-benar tak terluhat lagi._

"_Semuanya sudah beres Sasuke," Juugo memulai percakapan._

"_Benarkah? Apa kau sudah memastikan wanita pink itu betul-betul menyaksikan semuanya dari awal?" Sasuke menyahuti masih dengan posisi tidur di tanah dengan kedua tangan yang merengkuh Naruto possessive._

"_Kau tenang saja, sekarang tinggal menunggu pria kuningmu itu melangkah pada jalanmu Sasuke."_

"_Baiklah kalian boleh pergi dari sini, terima kasih atas bantuannya."_

_Suigetsu membelalakkan matanya, "heeee? terima kasih? Apa bercinta selama lima jam bersama pria itu sudah melukai kepalamu?"_

"_PLAKK!"_

"_ITTAI!"_

"_Baiklah Sasuke kami akan pergi, sebaiknya kau juga segera pergi karena sebentar lagi fajar," Karin si pelaku penjitakkan kepala Suigetsu berujar untuk mengakhiri percakapan mereka berempat dan setelahnya ketiga orang tersebut menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A CHANCE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PRESENTED BY OhChoLee**

**.**

**.**

**MAIN PAIRING : SASUNARU**

**OTHER CAST : Sakura, Hinata, Kakashi (**yang lain temukan sendiri :3**)**

**RATING : ****M**

**GENRE : HURT &amp; COMFORT**

**WARNING! : YAOI / BOYxBOY / GAJE / OOC / AUTHOR NEWBIE / TYPO(S) / EYD BERANTAKAN**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto Sasuke dan cast lain murni milik Our Greatest Sensei Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi FF ini murni milik saya, lahir dari jiwa psyco dan hentai saya :P**

**...**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**...**

**HAPPY READING ^-^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER ****7**

"BRAAAKK!"

Suara gebrakan pintu yang didorong paksa itu menyita perhatian seorang pria bermasker yang tengah membaca laporan.

"Hosh… hosh… hosh…" Konohamaru si pelaku pendobrakan pintus bernapas teputus-putus akibat berlari dari pasar hingga ke kantor hokage.

"Oi, Konohamaru tak bisakah kau masuk dengan lebih tenang?"

"Hokage-sama ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan ketenangan! Ada berita buruk! Sangat buruk!"

"Hmmm?" Kakashi menaikkan satu alisnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Prang!"

Gelas yang tengah Ino pegang meluncur begitu saja dari tangannya. Ia menutup mulutnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang ditunjukkan Shikamaru padanya. Di depan sana, layar proyektor berukuran 2x2 meteritu tengah menampilkan adegan tak senonoh antara dua orang pria. Dua orang pria yang sangat ia kenal, suami dari kedua sahabatnya.

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang, "haaaaaaaaahhhh… dari mana kalian mendapat video ini?" ia bertanya sambil melirik kelima gadis yang tengah berdiri dengan kepala menunduk.

Keempat gadis itu menolehkan wajah mereka ke arah seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang sedang bergetar gugup.

"Wa—watashi," gadis itu mengacungkan satu tangannya untuk meminta perhatian.

Setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya Ini kemudian menatap gadis yang tengah mengacungkan satu tangannya dan bertanya, "siapa namamu? Dan bagaimana bisa kau mendapatka video seperti ini?"

Melihat wajah Ino yang tidak semengerikan tampang seorang _jounin_ berambut nanas di sebelahnya, gadis itu mulai menjawab, "namaku Komine Sachi ketua kelas 11F sekolah regular Konoha, Maihama Gakuen."

"Sekolah regular? Jadi kau bukan shinobi? Kalau begitu perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing," Shikamaru bertanya.

"Ii—iya, di sebelah kananku ada Suou Amane, di sebelahnya adalah Irisu Makina, lalu Matsushima Michiru dan yang terakhir adalah Sakaki Yumiko, kami berada di sekolah dan kelas yang sama," jelas Sachi.

"Mmm, baiklah bisakah kau mulai menceritakan bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan video ini?" tanya Ino dengan nada setenang mungkin.

Kelima gadis itu saling menatap dan kemudiang mengangguk bersama-sama.

Sachi memulai ceritanya, "waktu itu, tepatnya dua hari yang lalu…"

_Flashback On_

_Sachi Pov._

_Ah bahagianya bisa mendapatkan foto Naruto-sama. Ugh! Naruto-sama kelihatan sexy saat tiduran sambil mengerang kesakitan di tanah. Enaknya kutaruh di mana foto ini?_

"_Kyaaaaaaa!"_

_Sayup-sayup kudengar suara teriakkan seseorang, aku menengok ke arah keempat temanku dan kulihat mereka masih mengobrol antusias tentang pertemuan dengan Naruto-sama. Apa mungkin aku salah dengar ya?_

_Aku masih tetap berjalan bersama keempat temanku dengan perasaan yang diselimuti rasa penasaran yang kuat. Dapat kulihat di depan sana adalah persimpangan jalan menuju rumah kami masing-masing dan kebetulan rumahku berada terpisah dari rumah keempat temanku. Ini kesempatan! Setelah persimpangan jalan itu aku akan kembali dan mencari tahu suara orang yang berteriak tadi._

"—_chi… Sachi?" Amane memanggilku dengan raut khawatir._

"_Ahh! Ada apa Amane-san?"_

"_Ini sudah di persimpangan, dan kami akan pulang. Apa kau tidak apa-apa pulang sendiri?" Sakaki-san bertanya padaku._

"_Hai' daijobudesu," jawabku mantap._

"_Baiklah kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok bitches!" kata Maki-can sambil menatap kami berempat satu persatu._

"_MAKINA!" Amane yang mendengar itu langsung menjewer telinga Maki-chan dan membawanya pergi._

_Keempat temanku mulai berjalan menjauh menuju rumah masing-masing, Michiru-sama terlihat beberapa kali menengok ke arahku dengan wajah khawatir namu tak menghentikan jalannya._

_Setelah mereka semua tak terlihat aku langsung berlari kea rah sumber suara tadi._

_Aku berjalan sendiri menyusuri jalan setapak tempatku bertemu dengan Naruto-sama tadi, namun tak ada apapun yang kutemukan. Karena kurasa tidak ada hal yang terjadi di tempat ini aku pun memutuskan untuk kembai. Tetapi saat aku berbalik, aku menemukan jejak semak-semak yang daunnya berguguran seperti habis ditabrak sesuatu. Karena rasa ingin tahuku muncul kembali, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak daun itu hingga ke danau._

_Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat Naruto-sama yang duduk besimpuh menghadap danau dan Sasuke-san yang berada di belakangnya menghadap jalan tempatku berada._

_Aku segera bersembunyi dan berputar mencari tempat yang strategis untuk mendengarkan percakapan dua pemuda tampan itu._

_Saat aku mendapatkan tempat yang cukup dekat dengan mereka aku memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan kameraku dan merekam percakapan mereka. Ini bisa jadi topic pembicaraan yang bagus besok di sekolah._

"_Klik!" aku mulai mengarahkan kameraku pada dua sosok pemuda yang masih saling membelakangi._

"_PERGI SAJA KAU UCHIHA TEME SASUKEEEEE!" Naruto__-sama__ berteriak dengan kencang._

_Jantungku serasa mau copot mendengar teriakan itu, __Sasuke__-san terlihat__ menghentikan langkah kakinya__._

"_PERGI SAJA SANA BAKA SASUKE! PERGI JAUH JAUH DAN TAK USAH KEMBALI DASAR PRIA KEJAM!"_

_Menangis?! Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri Naruto-sama menangis!_

"_HIKS! HIKS! Pergi! Kenapa kau mudah sekali mengatakan kata itu?! Kenapa setiap bersamaku kau selalu mengatakan hal itu?! Pergi! Pergi! Sudah berapa kali kau mengatakan itu padaku?! KENAPA KAU SELALU PERGI MENINGGALKANKU DAN SELALU MEMBUATKU MENUNGGUMU?! KENAPA SUKEEEEEE?! Hihks! Hiks!"_

_Sasuke-san berbalik dan memeluk Naruto-sama, aku tak bisa mendengar percakapan mereka karena suara isakan Naruto-sama yang terdengar mendominasi. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja Naruto-sama kembali berteriak, teriakan yang mampu membuat seluruh penggemarnya lompat dari tebing._

"_A-AKU... aku... AKU MENCINTAIMU UCHIHA BAKA SASUKEEE!"_

_Demi seluruh koleksi bomku Naruto-sama berkata bahwa ia mencintai Sasuke-san?!_

_Rasanya aku sudah tak kuat untuk melihat adegan-adegan berikutnya, dan aku berniat mematikan kameraku ketika aku melihat Naruto-sama dan Sasuke-san sedang bercumbu!_

_Kami-sama mereka sedang bercumbuuuuu!_

_Merasa ini adalah sebuah peristiwa bersejarah yang tak mungkin dapat kudapatkan dan kulihat di lain kesempatan akhirnya aku memantapkan hatiku dan tetap bersembunyi di balik semak-semak hingga subuh. Namun saying kameraku hanya bertahan selama tiga jan saja hingga aku tak dapat merekam keseluruhan peristiwa yang terjadi._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bb—begitu ceritanya," Sachi menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Kami-sama… Ano baka Naruto!" Ino berteriak melampiaskan kemarahannya.

Shikamaru duduk tenang dengan ekspresi datar, "pergilah, kuharap peristiwa ini tak tersebar ke mana-mana dan cukup hanya kita yang mengetahuinya. Mengerti?" Shikamaru berkata dengan nada mengancam.

"Mengerti!" kelima gadis itu berkata serempak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rumah yang biasanya hanya dihuni oleh sepasang pengantin baru itu kini secara tiba-tiba berubah ramai dengan orang-orang berwajah serius dengan aura gelap yang melingkupi tubuh mereka.

"Jadi… bisa kau jelaskan apa maksud video ini?" Tsunade memulai pembicaraan. Beberapa jam yang lalu suasana hatinya sedang sangat bagus karena tak seperti hari-hari biasanya hari ini ia berulangkali memenangkan perjudian yang ia mainkan. Baru saja ia akan memainkan kartu di tangannya saat makhluk hijau bernama Rock Lee memintanya menemui Rokudaime.

"BRAAAKK!"

"Uzumaki Naruto JAWAB AKU!" sungguh naas, meja yang tadinya berdiri tegak di tengah ruangan itu kini berubah remuk hancur lebur karena tinjuan sang Godaime.

Naruto semakin menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap sebelas orang yang ada di sekelilingnya.

"Tsunade-sama, mohon tenang. Biarkan Naruto dan Sasuke-kun menjelaskan permasalahan ini," Ino mencoba menenangkan Tsunade.

"Tak ada masalah apapun, dan tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan," Sasuke membalas dengan datarnya.

"APAAA?!"

"Tsunade-sama," Kakashi memperingati.

Kakashi menatap Sasuke dengan tajam, "aku sudah mendengar kurang lebih 80 persen kejadian pada waktu itu, sekarang aku ingin mendengar sisa 20 persen kejadiannya."

Naruto mendongak, ia memberanikan diri menatap Kakashi dan mencoba untuk meluruskan perkara ini.

"Jj—jika yang sensei maksud adalah dua jam yang tak terekam kamera, maka jawabanya adalah aku dan Sasuke masih berhubungan intim."

"Brak!"

"BRUGH!"

Sakura yang sejak tadi hanya menjadi pendengar akhirnya mulai kehabisan kesabaran dan langsung menghampiri Naruto, menarik kerah bajunya dan mendorong Naruto ke lantai.

"Sakura!" Sasuke berjengit kaget saat tiba-tiba Sakura mendorong Naruto dan naik ke atas tubunya.

"BRENGSEK! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan hah?! Beraninya kau menggoda suamiku!"

"Plakk!" satu tamparan melayang pada pipi mulus Naruto.

"Di mana harga dirimu hah?! DASAR KAU JALANG—"

"Sreet"

"PLAKK!"

"BRUAGH!"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sakura sudah melayang lebih dulu ke rak buku. Bukan itu saja, sebua tamparan keras yang tak akan hilang bekasnya selama beberapa hari itu juga mendarat di pipi Sakura hingga sudut bibirnya robek dan berdarah.

Sasuke diam terpaku.

Baru saja.

Baru saja ia akan melakukan hal itu. Tetapi nyatanya ia kalah cepat. Seorang wanita bermata _lavender_ itu menatap nyalang mata _emerald_ di bawahnya.

Hinata.

Hinata lah yang mendorong dan menampar Sakura. Yang sukses membuat _shock_ semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Hinata nee-chan," Konohamaru yang pertama kali bersuara.

Hinata meraung, "jangan sekali-kali kau menyebut suamiku seperti itu! Kau tak berhak mengatainya! KAU! TAK! BERHAK!"

Dengan napas yang terengah-engah menahan emosi, Hinata keluar dari rumahnya.

"Hina—" baru saja Naruto hendak mengejar istrinya, tangannya sudah dicekal oleh si bungsu Uchiha.

Naruto berusaha menyentakkan cekalan di pergelangan tangannya, "aku harus mengejar istriku."

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan kau masih bisa menyebutnya istrimu?" Sakura berkata ketus lalu segera berlalu dari tempat itu.

Melihat keadaan kedua nee-can nya Konohamaru berinisiatif menyusul mereka, "aku akan menyusul mereka," katanya sambil berdiri.

Kakashi kemudian meminta Lee untuk ikut menemani Konohamaru, "pergilah, kau juga ikut menemani Konohamaru Lee," perintahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keheningan setia menemani ketujuh orang yang sedang duduk berhadapan itu. Beberapa menit yang lalu setelah kepergian Lee dan Konohamaru, mereka memutuskan untuk berpindah tempat. Karena meliat kondisi ruang keluarga yang sudah hancur di mana-mana dan berantakan. Di sinilah mereka sekarang. Di beranda belakang rumah Naruto.

Ino yang mulai jengah dengan situasi ini mendekat kea rah Naruto dan menggenggam kedua tangan pemuda itu, "Naruto… katakan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirimu? Menurut laporan yang kami terima, dan video yang kami tonton, kau lah yang memulai semuanya. Bahkan kau berkata kau mencintai Sasuke-kun, ada apa Naruto? Apa kau sudah tidak mencintai Hinata?" Ino berusaha berkata selembut mungkin.

Naruto menatap kedua mata _sapphire_ yang mirip dengan miliknya. Tatapan lembut itu membuatnya goyah, dan runtuhlah sudah pertahanannya. Air mata mulai mengalir di kedua pipi _tan_ Naruto.

"Aku menyayangi Hinata," Naruto berkata pelan, "tapi… tapi aku me—mencintai Sasuke," ujar Naruto melanjutkan.

"Haaaaaaahhh…"

Semua orang yang berada di tempat itu menghela napas.

Tetapi tidak dengan seorang pemuda bermarga Uchiha yang justru menyeringai dalam hati.

Sai kemudian mencoba membenarkan arti perasaan Naruto, "Naruto, apa kau marah saat Sasuke dan Sakura menikah?" Naruto mengangguk, "apa kau marah saat memikirkan mereka akan hidup bersama?" Naruto mengangguk lagi, "lalu, apa kau merasa tidak adil dengan hubungan kalian bertiga?" dan untuk ketiga kalinya Naruto mengangguk."

Sai mengambil napas panjang dan mulai mengutarakan pendapatnya, "begini Naruto… menurut pendapatku, sebetulnya kau ini tak mencintai Sasuke," Sasuke melirik tajam Sai,

"kau semata-mata hanya iri pada Sasuke dan Sakura, karena kalian selama ini selalu bertiga dan dibanding Sakura kau merasa jika dirimu menerima jauh lebih banyak perhatian dari Sasuke. Kau hanya kaget karena Sasuke yang selama ini selalu bersamamu sekarang sudah tak bisa terus ada untukmu, Sasuke yang selama ini menjadikanmu tujuan utama hidupnya sudah mengganti posisi itu untuk Sakura," sekarang Sasuke sangat ingin mencekik Sai,

"kau hanya belum terbiasa saja Naruto… dengan berjalannya waktu kau pasti sudah tak akan merasakan perasaan seperti itu lagi," Sai mengakhiri pendapatnya.

Apakah ada yang membawa pedang? Jika ada tolong berikan pedang itu pada Sasuke, karena pemuda Uchiha itu ingin sekali merobek mulut Sai karena dengan lancang memberikan pendapat tidak masuk akal seperti itu.

"TIDAKK! Ini berbeda, ini tidak sama. Kalian tak tau bagaimana rasanya jadi kalian tak mungkin mengerti!" Naruto berargumen.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, bersikeras mengatakan bahwa perasaannya pada Sasuke memang murni cinta, bukan obsesi atau semacamnya.

Tak tahan melihat orang yang sangat dicintainya terpojok Sasuke pun angkat bicara, "apa kalian buta? Apa mata kalian sudah tak berfungsi? Dilihat dari berbagai sudut juga kalian pasti bisa memastikan jika Naruto memang mencintaiku, kenapa kalian terus mengelaknya?"

Kakashi mendesah sambil mengurut pelipisnya, "kami mengerti Sasuke, tetapi kalian ini dalam posisi yang tak memungkinkan untuk bersama, hubungan kalian ini terlarang."

'DEG' jantung Naruto berdenyut sakit mendengarnya.

"Apa? Apa yang salah dari hubungan kami? Apa yang salah?!" Naruto berkata pelan namun sarat dengan ketegasan di kalimatnya.

"Kalian tentu sadar bahwa masing-masing dari kalian ini sudah menikah kan?!" Tsunade berkata dengan geram.

"Hanya itu? Aku bisa menceraikan Sakura sekarang juga."

"Sasuke teme!" Shikamaru yang sejak awal hanya duduk dengan tenang pun terpancing amarahnya.

"Jangan seenaknya kau mempermaikan hati seorang perempuan, dia istrimu, wanita yang kau nikahi!"

"Sejak awal aku menikahi wanita itu bukan karena aku menginginkannya, tetapi karena aku sudah lelah melihatnya yang terus-terusan merengek dan menempel padaku."

"Kau benar-benar brengsek rupanya."

"Hn."

"Naruto, coba pikirkan sekali lagi. Apa kau tega meninggalkan Hinata? bukankah kau menyayanginya? Bukankah kau bilang jika setiap bersama Hinata kau selalu merasa hidupmu tenang?" Iruka mencoba membujuk Naruto sekali lagi.

Mendengar penuturan Iruka Naruto hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya, ia jadi teringat kembali setiap masa yang ia lewati bersama gadis yang sangat ia sayangi itu. Gadis yang setia menunggunya sejak mereka masih kecil dan belum mengerti arti cinta. Naruto menjadi ragu sejenak.

"Benar Naruto, hiduplah dengan Hinata dan jalanilah kehidupan normal seperti warga lainya, bukannya malah bercerai dan meninggalkan istrimu demi hubungan menjijikan seperti ini," Tsunade menimpali.

Naruto yang tadinya sempat luluh dan berniat memikirkan ulang keputusannya menjadi tersulut emosinya mendengar perkataan Tsunade yang mengatakan jika hubungannya dengan Sasuke itu menjijikan.

"Brakk!" Naruto menggebrak meja di hadapannya.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat! Aku akan bercerai dan hidup bersama Sasuke. Dengan atau tanpa persetujuan dari kalian!" dan dengan kilat Naruto lalu berdiri dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Sasuke menyeringai senang dalam hatinya ia bersorak atas kemenangan yang ia dapatkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"TOK! TOK! TOK!"

"..."

"TOK! TOK! TOK!"

"..."

"TOK! TOK! Na—naruto-kun," Hinata bersuara.

Mendengar suara familiar yang sudah tak ia dengar sejak sore tadi, Naruto langsung bangun dari atas _futon_ dan bergegas membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Krieettt"

"Hinata..." Naruto juga tak tahu kenapa, tetapi saat ia melihat wajah Hinata di depannya yang meski menyiratkan banyak luka namun tetap berusaha untuk tersenyum padanya membuat kedua matanya berkaca-kaca.

Seketika itu pula Naruto menyeret Hinata masuk ke dalam kamar dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"_Warui... warui... warui... _Hinata," Naruto menyampaikan permohonan maafnya pada wanita yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

Air mata pun menetes dari kedua mata lavender Hinata, "_daijobu_... _daijobuyo..._ Naruto-kun."

Dan mereka tetap bertahan pada posisi berpelukan hingga keduanya terlelap karena kelelahan menangis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke..."

"Hn," seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dingin dan berwajah datar pagi ini wajahnya terlihat sangat cerang dengan senyum tipis menghiasi wajah pucatnya.

Ia senang sekali.

Bagaimana tidak? Kemarin setelah perdebatan yang cukup melelahkan, akhirnya diputuskan bahwa ia dan Naruto diperbolehkan untuk hidup bersama dan menceraikan istri masing-masing dengan jalan damai dan tak ada permusuhan. Mereka juga diperbolehkan atau sebenarnya mereka diharuskan untuk tetap tinggal di Konoha dan hubungan mereka harus tetap dirahasiakan.

Sasuke makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Naruto. Ia dapat mencium aroma _citrus_ yang menguar dari rambut Naruto.

"Aku tak bisa."

"Hn."

"Aku tak sanggup."

"Hn."

"Aku tak mampu meninggalkan Hinata."

"H-apa?" seketika Sasuke langsung mengentikan aksi mencium aroma tubuh Narutonya.

Naruto membalikkan badannya dan menghadap Sasuke secara langsung, matanya yang hanya setinggi hidung Sasuke harus mendongak agar dapat menatap mata _onyx_ yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

"_Yappari_ Hinata sangat berarti untukku, meninggalkannya tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan. Ia adalah wanita yang baik dan tak pernah mengeluh sedikitpun padaku. Bahkan saat kemarin ia tahu bahwa aku berselingkuh dan hendak meninggalkannya, ia tetap tersenyum dan mengetakan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa asal aku bahagia. Hatiku sakit melihatnya seper—akh!" Naruto berjengit sakit saat tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mencengkeram kedua bahunya.

"Apa maksudmu? Setelah apa yang kita lalui selama ini, dan kemarin akhirnya kita mendapatkan kebebasan untuk bersama, kau akan menyia-nyiakannya begitu saja? Demi gadis itu?"

Naruto mencoba berkata dengan tenang disela rasa sakit yang mendera kedua pundaknya dan tatapan mengintimidasi Sasuke, "aku tahu, aku tahu Sasuke. Karena itulah aku pikir ke depannya pun pasti ada banyak kesulitan-kesulitan yang akan kita rasakan, hubungan kita tak akan bertahan lama, apalagi hubungan kita memang tak wajar Sasuke, aku pikir ada benarnya apa kata Iruka _sensei_, hidupku yang sekarang sudah sempurna dengan adanya Hinata yang menjadi istriku. Aku tak akan meninggalkannya. Aku mencintai istriku. Aku mencintai Hinata!"

Ekspresi di wajah Sasuke mengeras, wajahnya menyiratkan kemarahan yang besar, kesedihan juga kekecewaan.

"Jadi kau akan meninggalkanku demi gadis itu?"

Naruto tersenyum, "aku tak akan meninggalkanmu Sasuke... aku akan tetap ada di sampingmu."

Kekecewaan Sasuke bertambah mendengar penuturan Naruto, "apa maksudmu? Kau akan tetap bersamaku namun kau tidak akan meninggalkan istrimu? Sedangkan aku harus menceraikan Sakura?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"JANGAN BERCANDA! APA KAU PIKIR PERASAANKU ITU SEBUAH PERMAINAN YANG DAPAT KAU MAINKAN SESUKA HATIMU?!" Sasuke berteriak kencang tepat di depan wajah _tan_ Naruto sambil mengguncangkan kedua bahunya dengan keras.

Beruntung kediaman Uchiha jauh dari rumah penduduk lain, sehingga sekeras apapun Sasuke berteriak tak akan ada yang mendengarnya.

Naruto meringis kesakitan, guncangan Sasuke membuat kepalanya pusing, "aku tidak sedang mempermainkan perasaanmu Sasuke, aku pikir itu adalah cara terbaik agar kita tetap bersama dan aku tak perlu meninggalkan Hinata."

Sasuke sudah tak dapat menahan emosinya lagi, dengan cepat ia menyeret Naruto dan membawanya ke kamar pribadinya, "Sasuke lepaskan! Sakit! Kau menyakitiku Sasuke! Lepaskan!" Naruto merinta-ronta minta pergelangan tangannya dilepaskan.

"KRIETTT!"

"BRAKK!"

"BRUGH!"

Dalam satu waktu Sasuke langsung membuka pintu kamarnya lalu menutupnya kembali dan melemparkan Naruto ke atas kasur.

Sasuke sudah mengganti _futon_-nya dengan kasur agar Naruto nyaman saat mereka berhubungan intim setelah mereka menikah nanti.

Tetapi sepertinya kata nanti sudah tak berlaku lagi, Sasuke tak bisa menunggu nanti. Ia akan menikahi Naruto sekarang dan menjadikan Naruto miliknya segera.

"Kau harus memilih di antara kami berdua Naruto... aku atau gadis itu," Sasuke berkata sambil menindihi tubuh Naruto.

"Ss-sasuke..." melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini mengingatkannya pada mimpi yang pernah ia alami di mana Sasuke menggagahinya dengan kasar.

"Pilih! Aku atau gadis itu?!"

"Suke... kumohon... aku tak bisa meninggalkan Hinata."

"JANGAN EGOIS NARUTO! KAU MENGINGINKAN DIRIKU SEUTUHNYA! DAN AKU MEMBERIKAN DIRIKU SEUTUHNYA PADAMU! TAPI MENGAPA SAAT AKU MENGINGINKAN DIRIMU SEUTUHNYA KAU TAK DAPAT MEMBERIKANNYA PADAKU?!"

Naruto menutup kedua matanya, "sepertinya memang benar apa kata Tsunade _baa-_chan dan Kakashi _sensei_... kita tak bisa bersama. Kita akhiri sampai di sini saja Sasuke. Biarkan aku kembali pada istriku."

Habis sudah kesabaran Sasuke, dengan kemarahan yang membludak ia segera melancarkan aksinya, "_kagebunshin no jutsu!"_

"Poof!"

Sasuke menyerahkan Naruto yang sedang sekuat tenaga memberontak pada _kagebunshin_-nya, dan dirinya yang asli segera menuju kantor hokage untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dan Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, di mana Naruto? Kenapa ia tak ikut bersamamu?" Kakashi bertanya.

Dengan tampang datarnya ia berkata, "ia hanya tak ingin melihat wajah menyedihkan istrinya dan membuatnya menjadi ragu."

"Apa kalian yakin dengan keputusan ini? Kalian bisa memi—"

"Tak usah banyak bicara dan segera urus perceraianku dan perceraian Naruto! Aku akan kembali ke sini bersama Naruto setelah kalian mendapatkan cap jari dua wanita itu, aku tak ingin repot-repot melihat kedua wajah menyebalkan itu!"

"Hhhhh baiklah."

Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan hendak melangkah pergi, tetapi sebelum itu ia berkata, "Naruto ada bersamaku. Mulai hari ini ia akan tinggal di rumahku. Masalah barang-barang Sakura aku sudah membereskannya dan mengirimkannya ke rumah wanita itu sedangkan barang-barang Naruto akan aku ambil nanti malam."

"Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!"

"Brakk!"

"Hhaaaaaaaahhhh!" Kakashi menghela napas berat.

Shikamaru yang sudah tak dapat mengatasi kekhawatirannya pun bertanya, "apa tak apa-apa membiarkan Naruto bersama Sasuke?"

"Apa boleh buat, ini keputusan yang Naruto ambil tanpa paksaan dari siapapun. Dan aku yakin Naruto aman bersama Sasuke, bagaimanapun mereka berdua adalah mantan muridku aku mengenal baik bagaimana perangai Sasuke terhadap Naruto, ia pasti mampu melindungi Naruto. Tapi..." Kakashi menjeda perkataannya.

"Tapi apa?"

"Aku tak yakin apa Sasuke bisa melindungi Naruto dari dirinya sendiri."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ngghahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ssh-shashukeehh..." Naruto mendesah nikmat di bawah kuasa _bunshin_ Sasuke.

"Tap!"

Sasuke yang asli muncul dan langsung menyeringai melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Poof!"

"Hosh... hosh... hosh..." Naruto mengambil napas dalam-dalam setelah hentakkan di bawah tubuhnya menghilang. Kejantanannya memerah dan terasa sakit karena _cock ring_ yang sejak tadi menhalanginya untuk menuntaskan hasratnya.

"Ss—shsukeeehh... sakiiiiiitt..." Naruto mengeluh pada Sasuke sambil memegang kejantanannya.

Sasuke tetap tak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri, "itu hukuman yang pantas untuk orang egois sepertimu."

Naruto tersentak kaget, ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan apa yang orang lain rasakan saat berbicara pada Sasuke. Tatapan yang dingin menyorot ke arahnya. Wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Dan kesan tidak peduli dan acuh yang Sasuke berikan padanya membuatnya takut.

"Ss-sashukehh a-ada apa?"

Wajah Sasuke tampak tenang dan datar, "akan kutunjukkan apa yang disebut egois itu."

Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke langsung menindih tubuh Naruto, ia melepaskan jubahnya dan menyobeknya lalu sobekan itu ia gunakan untuk mengikat kedua tangan Naruto ke kepala ranjang.

"Ss-sasuke?!" Naruto sungguh kaget saat tiba-tiba saja Sasuke sudah berada di atas tubuhnya dan kedua tangannya yang sudah terikat.

Kakinya yang bebas hendak ia gunakan untuk memberontak pada Sasuke, namun rasa sakit di antara kedua selangkangannya membuat kakinya kebas.

"JLEBB!" tanpa melepas baju dan hanya menurunka sedikit celananya Sasuke langsung menjebol _hole_ Naruto.

"AAAHRRRRRGGGHHHTTTH!" Naruto berteriak kesakitan air mata turun dari kedua bola _shapphire_-nya. Biarpun Sasuke sudah memasukinya tadi, tetapi tetap saja akan terasa sakit saat penetrasi apalagi Sasuke melakukannya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ahh... rasakan ini Naruto! Rasakan kejantananku dalam dirimu!" Sasuke menghentakkan pingulnya dengan keras.

"Ahh! Nghhhh... hiks! Ahh! Ahh!" Naruto mendesah di sela isak tangisnya.

"Tubuh ini... tubuh ini hanya milikku! Hanya aku yang dapat menikmatinya!"

Sasuke merubah posisi mendudukkan Naruto di atas pangkuannya dan mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga menempel pada kepala ranjang.

"Akh! Ahh! Ahh! Nggahh! Mmmhah!" posisi seperti ini benar-benar membuat Naruto gila, kejantanan Sasuke yang besar menusuknya begitu dalam hingga berulangkali mengenai prostatnya.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka hmm? Berani-beraninya kau menduakanku! Akan kubuat kau mengerti, akan kubuat kau tahu bahwa hanya akulah satu-satunya orang yang dapat memberikanmua kenikmatan dan kepuasan dasar murahan!" dada Naruto berdenyut sakit mendengar Sasuke mengatainya murahan.

Sasuke memutar tubuh Naruto agar menungging.

"Arrrkhht! Ngahh... Nghhahh... Ahh... Sshukeeh!" Naruto merasa tangannya seperti akan patah, namun kenikmatan di tubuh bagian bawahnya sudah mengambil alih jalan pikirannya.

Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh Naruto dari belakang, genjotan pinggulnya ia perdalam terus menerus seakan ingin menjebol lubang Naruto. Ia tolehkan wajah Naruto ke arahnya dan mulai menciuminya.

"Mphhh! Mmmppckkmpkhhmmmhhah!" Naruto menggeram nikmat di antara ciumannya dengan Sasuke, kejantanannya yang makin menegang dan makin sakit membuatnya melepaskan diri dari ciuman Sasuke.

"Mmmphuahh... Sh-saahhsukeen l-lepashkanhh... ngh! Anghh!"

Sasuke tak bergeming dan hanya menatap datar wajah Naruto yang memelas padanya. Sasuke mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang Naruto saat merasa klimaksnya akan segera datang.

Ia kembali memutar tubuh Naruto dan mendudukkannya di atas pangkuannya. Ia benamkan wajahnya pada Naruto dan memeluk erat-erat tubuh Naruto sambil menghentakkan tubuh Naruto naik turun dengan keras.

"NNGAAHH! MMHAH! Ahh.. Ahhmh... Nghah..."

"Hmmhh..." Sasuke mendesah tertahan.

Gila, ini benar-benar gila... seberapa sering pun Sasuke merasakan tubuh Naruto menyelimuti dirinya ia tak akan merasa bosan, kenikmatannya bertambah seiring waktu terlewati. Ia tak mungkin bisa membiarkan ada orang lain yang merasakan kenikmatan tubuh ini. Naruto adalah miliknya. Dan itu mutlak!

"Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!" Sasuke makin kuat menaik-turunkan tubuh Naruto.

Beberapa hentakkan dan, "croot! croot! crooot!" Sasuke mendapatkan klimaks pertamanya.

"Ss-shuukehh s-sakiii-AAAAAAKKHHHH!" Sasuke melepaskan _cock ring _pada Naruto.

"Croot! crot! Crot!"

Sasuke menjambak rambut Naruto dan membuatnya menatap kedua mata _onyx_-nya.

"Hosh... akhh... hosh... hosh..." Naruto meringis sakit si sela acara mengambil napasnya.

"Mulai detik ini kau adalah milikku Dobe! Propertiku! Hanya aku yang bisa dan boleh menyentuhmu!"

Alis Naruto menukik menatap Sasuke, "aku bukan barang Tem—Arrrght!" baru saja Naruto berbicara dan Sasuke sudah menjambaknya lebih keras.

"JANGAN BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENYEBUTKU SEPERTI ITU DOBE! Akulah pemilik rumah ini! Dan kau tinggal di sini maka dari itu kau harus mematuhi semua peraturanku. Akan kubuat kau merasakan kasakitan yang selama ini kurasakan dasar PELACUR TAK TAHU DIRI! Jangan coba melawan apalagi berani kabur dari sini! Atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidup!"

Naruto hanya dapat menatap Sasuke dengan pipi berlinangan air mata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OR TBC?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ECIEEEE MAS SUKE YANG ABIS ULTAH! HAPPY SASUKE DAY!**

Saya melakukan kesalahan, kemaren rate-nya lupa gak saya ganti jadi M gomen neeee

Yosh! Minna-sama udah tau kan siapa wanita berambut pink yang menyaksikan SasuNaru ber-NC ria? Dia adalah Komine Sachi dari anime **Grisaia no Kajitsu/Meikyuu/Rakuen** teman-temannya juga ada dalam anime yang sama. Terus masalah penculikan, ini yang saya sebut penculikkan hehe membawa Naru ke rumah Sasu dan memaksanya tinggal di sana heheheh :D

Maaf TYPO(S) saya tidak edit ulang

**Ini balasan review chap kemarin :)**

**hanazawa kay :** ini sudah update yaaa... makasih sudah mau nunggu :") Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**Eun810 :** sebenernya Sasu nganterin Naru pulang, tapi ngga saya ceritain di chap ini hehehehe Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**SNCKS :** betul betul betul... tapi mereka tetap di Konoha kok :P Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**Youngnoona :** dilanjuuuuuuutttt Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**vianaling :** hmm bisa jadi hahaha prolognya nanti saya ceritakan di chap depa okay? Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**kyuubi no kitsune 4485 :** siapa bilang? Wkwkwkwkwkwk kalo ama saya mah gak ada kelarnya :P mas Sasu kan pria perkasa hahaha ditunggu saja kelanjutan ceritanya ya... Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**miszshanty05 :** wah saya ga berani ngebut, masih rame orang pada pulang mudik #PlakGakNyambung Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**gici love sasunaru :** iya noh... tapi di chap ini saya buat pengakuan cintanya Naru jadi sia-sia muahahahahahah Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**akira lia :** hore jugaaaa :D Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**uzumakinamikazehaki :** sudah dilanjuuutt Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**langitcerah184 :** sudah dilanjuuut Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**alienkookie :** sayangnya yang melihat adegan itu bukan Sakura, tapi toh akhirnya dia liat juga kan hahahaha Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**Dahlia Lyana Palevi :** sudah dilanjuttt Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**Ihfaherdiati892 :** hahaha saya buat karakter cewenya sama persis kaya yang di anime, jadi... ya beginilah jadinya... saya gak tega sama Hinata entah untuk alasan apa :P Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**Arifacandlelight :** ini dia kelanjutannyaaa... hmm menurut dirimu? Baca terus kelanjutannya yaa Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**Blackjackcrong :** ya iya pasrah lah... siapa sih yang gak pasrah kalo di jebak sama mas Sasu hehehe :P hah? kok tahu? Muuuaachh #BalikCipokBasah #PlakkDigamparNaru Baca terus kelanjutannya yaa Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**gyumin4ever :** iya biar kaya tarzan dan ceweknya hahahaha saya lebih beruntung karena saya yang bikin SasuNaru NC-an :P Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**Ryuuki760 :** hmm sebenernya #bisikbisik flashbacknya chap depan... okay kalau kamu rajin review nanti saya kabulkan permintaanmu Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**Yuiko Narahashi :** selamat datang membaca updatenya yaa, yang ini juga rada anget ceritanya hehehe Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**Ichecassiopeiajaejoong :** ciee yang namanya muncul wkwkwkwk hmmm kalau ku kasih tau ntar gak penasaran lagi dunkz Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**Ano-chan :** saya sudah lanjut, jadi mana hugs dan kisses saya? Wkwkwkwk aduhh makasih banya yaa, saya author newbie masih perlu belajar banyakk Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**Guest1 :** kyaaa akhirnya review juga saya senang :D wkwkwk ini kelanjutannya yaa Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**Guest2 :** yosh lanjuuut Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**Kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani :** haah? Siapa yang main bunuh? Bukan saya kok... saya kan gamau masuk penjara hehehe Naru sadar seratus persen saya jamin, maafkan saya chap ini kemungkinan juga banyak typo :') Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**Astia Aoi :** duh aduuuhh makin kece yang review #banjirdarah wkwkwkwk Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**Egatoti :** hmmm saya speechless hahaha mau jawab pertanyaan yang mana dulu wkwkwk yang pasti rencananya sudah tercapai untuk sekarang ini... makasih banyak ya udah review setiap chap sekaligus heheheh sugoi naa Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**The Greatest Archer :** ini sudah termasuk lebih posesif belum? Pasti saya bikin mereka mereka berpisah ama cewek-cewek kok... gak usah tunggu lagi karena saya sudah update Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**Harpaairiry :** sudah sudah sudah dilanjuuut yosh! Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**Neko Twins Kagamine :** reviewnya seru desu... kagamine kenalan saya, yang namanya Len udah koid kepenggal, terus kembarannya Rin sudah koid kena serangan jantung wkwkwkwkwkwk Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**Leethakim :** sudah kau tak perlu menunggu lagi :D semangat juga buat review yaa Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**ChubbyMinland :** nonono mba Naru sadar seratus persen, saya jamin itu... itu serum... akan di jelaskan suatu saat nanti wkwkwkwk Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**Ichijo sena :** no problem... saya yang berterima kasih karena sudah mau baca fic abal saya hehehehe saya gak ngapa-apain si jidat lebar kok suueer, tapi mereka pasti cerai tuh mas Sasu sudah minta ke bangshi wkwkwk isi serumnya pshh rahasia :P Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**Dwi341 :** hmm saya Cuma ada satu dakedo, sudah lanjuuut Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**juan matheus asarya :** hah? ada apa? iya nih saya melenceng gegara tukang sunatnya salah potong #Lho? Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**3nd4h :** sudah tidak usah menunggu lagi kau... Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**zadita uchiha :** hmm kamu sugoi ya? No comment saya :P Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review, fav atau follow sangat membantu saya dalam mendorong semangat dan membangun feeling menulis cerita. Review sedikit otomatis saya juga tambah ngaret updatenya :P**

**Review again?**


	9. Chapter 8

Previous Chapter 7 :

Author POV.

"_Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!" Sasuke makin kuat menaik-turunkan tubuh Naruto._

_Beberapa hentakkan dan, "croot! croot! crooot!" Sasuke mendapatkan klimaks pertamanya._

"_Ss-shuukehh s-sakiii-AAAAAAKKHHHH!" Sasuke melepaskan cock ring pada Naruto._

"_Croot! crot! Crot!"_

_Sasuke menjambak rambut Naruto dan membuatnya menatap kedua mata onyx-nya._

"_Hosh... akhh... hosh... hosh..." Naruto meringis sakit di sela acara mengambil napasnya._

"_Mulai detik ini kau adalah milikku Dobe! Propertiku! Hanya aku yang bisa dan boleh menyentuhmu!"_

_Alis Naruto menukik menatap Sasuke, "aku bukan barang Tem—Arrrght!" baru saja Naruto berbicara dan Sasuke sudah menjambaknya lebih keras._

"_JANGAN BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENYEBUTKU SEPERTI ITU DOBE! Akulah pemilik rumah ini! Dan kau tinggal di sini maka dari itu kau harus mematuhi semua peraturanku. Akan kubuat kau merasakan kasakitan yang selama ini kurasakan dasar PELACUR TAK TAHU DIRI! Jangan coba melawan apalagi berani kabur dari sini! Atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidup!"_

_Naruto hanya dapat menatap Sasuke dengan pipi berlinangan air mata._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A CHANCE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PRESENTED BY OhChoLee**

**.**

**.**

**MAIN PAIRING : SASUNARU**

**OTHER CAST : Sakura, Hinata, Kakashi (**yang lain temukan sendiri :3**)**

**RATING : ****M**

**GENRE : HURT &amp; COMFORT**

**WARNING! : NC! / YAOI / BOYxBOY / GAJE / OOC / AUTHOR NEWBIE / TYPO(S) / EYD BERANTAKAN**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto Sasuke dan cast lain murni milik Our Greatest Sensei Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi FF ini murni milik saya, lahir dari jiwa psyco dan hentai saya :P**

**...**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**...**

**HAPPY READING ^-^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 8**

Wanita bersurai _pink_ itu melangkah tegas menyusuri lorong tempat tinggalnya bersama sang suami. Ekspresi wajahnya tak tergambarkan, matanya menatap lurus lorong yang menuju langsung ke sebuah kamar. Kamar milik suaminya, yang bahkan sejak mereka menikah ia sudah diwanti-wanti agar tidak sekali-kali menginjakkan kedua kakinya di tempat tersebut. Tapi entah keajaiban datang dari mana suaminya tadi pagi menjemputnya di apartemen lamanya dan memintanya pulang ke rumah mereka.

Wanita itu, Sakura sempat tersanjung atas permintaan-perintah- sang suami. Namun hal itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik saja, saat setelahnya suaminya mengutarakan tujuan utamanya membawanya pulang.

_Flashback On_

"_Pulanglah bersamaku," perkataan datar itu sontak membuat mata emerald itu terbelalak._

_Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa suaminya Uchiha Sasuke akan datang sepagi ini menjemputnya dan memintanya kembali ke rumah mereka-rumah Sasuke- apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apakah suaminya ini mulai sadar jika ialah satu-satunya orang yang pantas untuk bersanding dengannya?_

"_Obati Naruto."_

_Dan terdengarlah suara retakan yang berasal dari hati Sakura yang pecah berkeping-keping._

_Flashback Off_

Sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya tepat di depan kamar Sasuke. Sesaat ia merasa enggan dan tak sudi menapaki kamar suaminya itu. Meskipun dulu ia sangat ingin memasukinya dan bergumul di atas ranjang Sasuke bersama pria itu. Tetapi saat mengingat bahwa tempat itu sudah pernah dipakai sebagai tempat pergumulan Sasuke dan Naruto, ia merasa seperti perutnya bergejolak dan ingin memuntahkan isinya. Jijik sekali membayangkan pergumulan antara dua orang pria.

Sakura mengesampingkan rasa jijiknya dan mulai membuka kunci kamar tersebut. Sesaat setelah ia membuka kamar tersebut, pemandangan yang pertama kali hinggap di matanya adalah keadaan kamar yang berantakan seperti kapal pecah. Baju-baju berserakan di sana-sini bantal, guling dan selimut yang hinggap di berbagai tempat, dan juga tempat tidur itu. Tempat tidur yang dihiasi kelambu itu tampak robek di beberapa tempat. Samar-samar ia bisa melihat siluet seseorang yang tengah tertidur di tengah-tengah ranjang.

Sakura mulai mendekat ke arahnya, melupakan rasa mualnya saat mencium bau sperma yang mencuat tajam. Ia semakin mendekat dan dengan satu sentakkan ia membuka kelambu yang menutupi ranjang itu. Napasnya tercekat pada detik itu saat menatap pemandangan Naruto di atas tempat tidur.

"NARUTO!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku sudah menyiapkan surat perceraiannya, kau hanya perlu membubuhkan tanda tanganmu dan istrimu setelahnya semuanya akan selesai," Shikamaru berkata datar.

Hening selama beberapa saat, Sasuke hanya menatap kosong ke arah dua lembar kertas berisi keterangan perceraiannya dan perceraian Naruto.

"Berikan surat itu pada Hinata, jika wanita itu sudah memberikan tanda tangannya baru aku akan menyerahkan surat itu pada Naruto."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura?" Shikamaru mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Aku akan mengurusnya."

Dan kedua mata berbeda bentuk itu saling menatap dengan pancaran kebencian yang sangat kental.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"NARUTO!" Sakura berteriak histeris menatap tubuh Naruto yang terlihat seperti seorang korban penganiayaan.

Dengan secepat kilat Sakura melepaskan kain yang mengikat tangan Naruto pada kepala ranjang. Sakura menatap tubuh telanjang Naruto penuh-penuh. Luka lebam hampir ada di seluruh bagian tubuh _tan_ itu. _Kissmark_ yang sudah membiru dan juga bekas-bekas tancapan kuku juga mengiasi tubuh itu. Wajahnya memar seperti sudah di tampar beberapa kali, bibirnya pucat dan robek. Di sekeliling kepala Naruto terdapat banyak sekali helaian surai kuning yang Sakura yakin hasil dari jambakan tangan Sasuke.

'Apa Sasuke sebenarnya tak mencintai Naruto? Mengapa ia melakukan ini semua?' Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Lebih baik ia segera mengobati Naruto dan membersihkan seluruh tubuh Naruto sebelum Sasuke pulang. Ia sudah terlanjur berjanji pada pria itu bahwa ia akan melakukan hal ini setiap kali pria itu meminta. Dan imbalannya Sasuke akan mengabulkan permintaannya dulu saat pria itu melamarnya.

Sakura tersenyum senang sembari mengobati tubuh Naruto, ia merasa tak ada salahnya Sasuke dan Naruto bersama. Toh ia juga mendapat keuntungan dari hal tersebut. Ketimbang dirinya dan Sasuke menikah namun ia hanya dijadikan sebagai pajangan rumah. Lebih baik begini. Tetapi sebagai seorang teman sebenarnya ia merasa iba dan bahagia di saat bersamaan. Iba karena melihat kondisi sahabatnya yang sangat mengenaskan dan bahagia karena ada kemungkinan jika Sasuke tidak benar-benar mencintai Naruto.

"Nghh..." Sakura mendengar suara lenguhan seseorang.

Kedua mata _emerald_nya langsung berfokus pada tubuh yang ada di hadapannya. Dapat ia lihat kedua kelopak mata _tan_ itu bergerak-gerak mencoba untuk membuka. Sedikit demi sedikit mulai terlihat warna _sapphire_ cerah dari kedua mata itu.

"Ss-sakura-chan...?" suara serak itu bergumam.

Sakura hanya dapat terdiam mendengar suara itu, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia bingung setelah apa yang ia lakukan dan katakan kepada Naruto kemarin, Sakura tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat sekarang. Dan Sakura tetap terdiam sembari melanjutkan pekerjaannya membersihkan tubuh Naruto.

"Ssshh..." Naruto mendesis pelan saat Sakura tanpa sengaja menyentuh bekas luka cengkeraman Sasuke pada pinggangnya.

Karena tak tahan dengan suasana canggung yang menyelimuti mereka berdua akhirnya Naruto pun angkat bicara, "apa tak ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku Sakura-chan?"

"..."

Hanya keheningan yang menjawab suara Naruto.

"Tidakkah ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikiranmu saat ini?"

"..."

"..."

Naruto dan Sakura terjebak dalam keheningan selama beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya suara Sakura menginterupsi.

"Kenapa banyak lebam dan luka di tubuhmu?" pertanyaan bernada datar dan sok acuh itu akhirnya menguar.

Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, "apa yang kau pikirkan tentang luka ini, aku pastikan semuanya benar."

Sakura memusatkan matanya pada mata Naruto, "kenapa?"

"Entahlah, mungkin karena ia begitu mencintaiku?" Naruto berkata sambil berusaha memiringkan tubuhnya agar Sakura dapat membersihkan punggung dan bagian belakang tubuhnya.

Sakura tersenyum sinis, "dengan semua luka ini kau masih bisa menyombongkan diri?"

"Dengan semua luka ini menjadi bukti bahwa Sasuke masih mau menjamah tubuhku."

'_JDERR!'_

Sakura merasa seperti tersambar petir di siang bolong mendengar ucapan Naruto. Dengan semua luka itu menjadi pertanda bahwa Sasuke dan Naruto sudah melakukan hubungan intim, walaupun kenyataannya mereka sama-sama pria. Sakura merasa iri, manusia di bumi ini diciptakan berpasangan, laki-laki dan perempuan. Ia dan Sasuke seharusnya adalah pasangan, tetapi pria itu selalu memandangnya seolah ia ini sampah. Berbeda dengan Naruto, walaupun imbalannya Naruto harus mendapatkan luka fisik, tetapi setidaknya pria itulah yang dengan beruntung dapat merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan Sasuke, suaminya.

"Aakh!" Naruto memekik tertahan.

Sakura yang tengah terbang dalam pikirannya tanpa sengaja menekan luka Naruto hingga membuat pria itu meringis.

"Ma—maaf," sesal Sakura.

"..."

"..."

Naruto dan Sakura kembali bergelut dengan keheningan setelah ucapan maaf Sakura. Keduanya sama-sama tengah memikirkan kelanjutan hidup mereka yang rumit ini.

Sakura dilanda kebingungan yang besar melihat kondisi Naruto yang mengenaskan seperti ini. Dalam sisi hatinya yang masih sangat mencintai Sasuke menguarkan rencana jahat untuk melukai Naruto yang dalam kondisi lemah ini agar cepat enyah dari kehidupannya dan Sasuke. Tapi di sisi hatinya yang lain merasa iba dan ingin menolong Naruto. Karena bagaimanapun juga, berkat Naruto-lah Sasuke mau kembali ke Konoha dan sudi menjadikannya sebagai istri meskipun hanya sebagai pelampiasan atas pernikahan Naruto dengan Hinata.

"Jangan," tiba-tiba Naruto bersuara.

Sakura mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, tanda ia tak mengerti maksud pria yang sedang memunggunginya ini.

"Jangan tolong aku dan jangan lukai aku, biarkan aku seperti ini. Menolongku atau melukaiku hanya akan mempersulit hubunganmu dengan Sasuke. Ia mungkin saja akan melukai kedua orangtuamu dan teman-teman kita jika kau berani membawaku keluar dari tempat ini."

Kini Sakura mengerti, Naruto tengah berusaha memperingatinya.

"Dengan kodisimu ini, rupa-rupanya kau masih punya rasa percaya diri yang tinggi," Sakura berkata dengan sinis.

Di balik punggungya Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Apa aku menyuruhmu kemari untuk menjadi teman berkeluh kesah Naruto?" suara dingin dan menusuk itu sontak membuat Sakura tegang seketika.

"Kerjakan apa yang harus kau kerjakan, tidak kurang tidak lebih," Sasuke berkata dengan dingin.

Sasuke berjalan mengitari tempat tidur dan berdiri di hadapan Naruto menyandar pada jendela. Pandangan mata Sasuke lurus menatap Naruto, walaupun samar tapi Sakura masih bisa menangkap raut khawatir serta bersalah di wajah adonis Sasuke. Sakura hanya dapat tersenyum masam, padahal sempat ia berpikir bahwa Sasuke tak begitu mencintai Naruto hingga melukai pria itu sebegini parahnya. Ternyata memang benar apa kata Naruto barusan, saking besarnya cinta Sasuke sampai-sampai ia bersikap kasar seperti ini.

Keheningan di kamar itu berlangsung cukup lama, Naruto yang terdiam sambil menutup matanya enggan menatap Sasuke yang berada di hadapannya. Sasuke terus menatap Naruto dan pergerakan Sakura yang tengah mengobati kekasihnya itu. Kalau-kalau Sakura dengan sengaja melukai Naruto-nya, walaupun sebenarnya jika dilihat sudah tak ada ruang di tubuh Naruto untuk dibubuhi luka lain.

Sasuke meringis, sekelebat ia berpikir jika kelakuannya sedikit keterlaluan. Tetapi mengingat perkataan Naruto yang lebih memilih kembali pada istrinya itu menyulut kemarahan Sasuke. Jiwa _possessive_nya berkata bahwa perbuatannya benar. Ia harus betul-betul menanamkan pada benak Naruto bahwa hanya ialah Uchiha Sasuke yang berhak, pantas, dan harus berada di sisi pemuda kuning itu.

Sakura melirik Sasuke setelah ia menyelesaikan tugasnya, "S-sasuke-kun—"

"Keluar," bahkan belum selesai Sakura berkata, Sasuke sudah mengusirnya.

Tanpa banyak kata Sakura segera membereskan peralatan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengobati dan membersihkan Naruto. Sebetulnya ia ingin bertanya di mana baju Naruto mengingat pria itu yang masih dalam keadaan _naked_, tetapi mendengar pengusiran Sasuke membuat Sakura mengurungkan niatnya bertanya. Lagipula ia hanya bertugas untuk mengobati si Uzumaki, bukan menjadi _babysitter_nya.

Saat Sakura berpapasan dengan Sasuke dapat ia dengar sebuah bisikan di telinganya, "berani kau menyebarkan kondisi _kekasihku_, maka saat itulah kau harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kehidupan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Kekasih?'

Sakura menoleh ke belakang menatap bangunan klan Uchiha sekali lagi dan setelah itu hanya helaan napas yang keluar dari bibirnya. Sesungguhnya ia merasa sedikit khawatir pada sahabat _blonde_nya, ya hanya sedikit saja. Karena masih ada perasaan sakit yang menggerogotinya karena pria yang ia cintai lebih memilih Naruto. Tapi melihat kondisi Naruto barusan dan bagaimana perlakuan Sasuke pada orang yang ia sebut sebagai _kekasih_ itu, tiba-tiba perasaan iba hinggap di hatinya.

'Apa itu yang disebut pasangan _kekasih_?"

'Apa yang harus kuperbuat? Menyelamatkannya? Atau... membiarkannya?'

Terjadi pertentangan dalam hati Sakura, jika boleh jujur rasa sayangnya pada Naruto sebagai sahabat dan rekan satu tim itu masih tersisa. Tentu saja masih sangat tersisa, hanya saja melihat kondisi saat ini sepertinya tidak memungkinkan untuk gadis _emerald_ itu bertindak. Dan sisi jahat jiwanya juga selalu menegaskan bahwa bocah Uzumaki itu pantas mendapatkan semua ini sebagai balasan atas segala luka dan rasa sakit yang ia terima dari Sasuke—suaminya.

Dalam batin Sakura telah memutuskan, 'akan kupustuskan segalanya setelah melihat kondisi Naruto pada pemeriksaan selanjutnya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto," panggilan itu terdengar seperti helaan angin yang menerpa dedauan, sangat pelan, lembut dan seringan kapas.

Tapi tidak dengan apa yang pendengaran Naruto tangkap, panggilan itu seperti panggilan malaikat maut yang kapan saja siap merenggut nyawanya. Jika saja dalam situasi dan suasana yang berbeda, ia yakin bahwa setelah panggilan itu terucap ia akan segera menghamburkan dirinya pada si pemanggil—Uchiha Sasuke.

Merasa tak ada sahutan, Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya pada sang _kekasih_. Duduk di samping tubuh penuh luka itu. Tangan pucatnya kemudian terulur ke wajah yang jauh lebih pucat dari tangannya. Jika saja tak terdengar hembusan napas berat si _blonde_ mungkin ia akan mengira tubuh itu sudah tak bernyawa saking pucatnya.

Sambil menelusuri wajah _prianya_, pikirannya melayang pada bayangan senyum dan tawa ceria Nauto. _Tan_ adalah satu kata yang terlintas dipikirannya.

'Tubuh dan wajah ini seharusnya berwarna _tan_, bibir ini seharusnya membentuk senyuman, mata ini seharusnya memancarkan cinta dan kebahagiaan, tapi apa—' monolognya terputus, ia tak sanggup memikirkan semua yang telah ia perbuat pada orang yang sangat ia cintai.

'Tidak! Apa yang kuperbuat bukan sebuah kesalahan! Aku hanya memberitahunya bahwa akulah pemilik tubuh dan hati ini! Bukan orang lain!' Sasuke mengangguki pemikirannya itu. Entah salah atau benar, tapi menurutnya ini adalah pelajaran terbaik yang harus Naruto terima.

"Cup!"

"_Aishiteruyo_ Naruto, _oyasumi_."

Setelah mengecup pelan kening sang pujaan hati dan memberikan sedikit ungkapan hatinya, bungsu Uchiha itu kemudian meninggalkan kediamannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka, memandang semilir angin yang membawa serta pria yang ia cintai pergi.

"_Ai_," gumaman lemah Naruto.

Dalam hati ia bertanya, inikah yang dinamakan cinta? Dengan seluruh luka yang ia terima. Dengan segala emosi yang Sasuke tumpahkan padanya. Inikan cinta?

Tubuh penuh luka itu dengan sangat perlahan mencoba duduk di atas ranjang. Sambil menatap bulan di balik jendela yang terbuka membawa angin malam masuk ke dalam kamar dan membuat tubuh _naked_nya menggigil. Bahkan jendela kamarnya itu dengan sengaja dibiarkan terbuka, seakan si pemilik rumah tau bahwa pemuda yang menempati kamarnya itu tak akan bisa melarikan diri dari sana.

Naruto tersenyum miris.

'Tak apa. Setidaknya aku tidak sendiri," pikirnya sambil mengelus permukaan perutnya dengan lembut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OR TBC?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

R : Kenapa lama updatenya thor?! #nodongpakesamurai

A : Kan sudah saya bilang sibuk mau UN juga mau masuk PT hehe #nyengirmonyet

R : Helooooooo?! Kapan UN kapan masuk Ptnya author sedeng?! Ini mah udah kelewat bata UN'16 kaleeeee! #mulaingegorokleher

A : Hehehe maafkan ya, kan ada alasan lainnya kalo alasan ini tidak berguna #pasangmataanjing

R : Apaan tuh?

**A : SAYA KENA WRITERS BLOCK MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD **#ngaciiirrrrr

**GOMENASAAAAAIIIIIIIII!**

Tolong ampuni saya atas keterlambatan **(BANGET)** update ff ini...

Niatnya kan mau update tanggal 10 Oktober—itu kapan ya? Hehehe sekalian merayakan Dirgahayunya si kuning manis #digamparNaru tapi gara-gara banyak tugas of course **WB** jadi baru update sekarang dehh **HONTOUNI GOMENASAAAAIII MINNA-SAMA...**

Tidak terasa FF ini sudah berumur satu tahu lebih ya? Kalo nggak salah saya buat prolog lewat hape tanggal 31 Maret dan tanggal 1 April saya update first chapter ya? Wahh kok **TIDAK ADA YANG MENGUCAPKAN HAPPY ANNIVERSARY UNTUK FF INI? **#sedihh

Tapi tak apalah... karena saya juga terlambat mau mengucapkan **DIRGAHAYU OUR ULTIMATE UKE UZUMAKI NARUTO! YEAYYY! **(entah yang ke berapa tahun heheheh)

**SEMOGA TAMBAH SUKSES DAN LANGGENG SAMA SI PANTAT AYAM 3 **#ditabokSuke

**.**

**DAN MOHON MAAF SAYA TIDAK BISA BALAS REVIEW SATU-SATU KARENA SAKING BANYAKNYA &amp; TAKUT BALASAN REVIEWNYA LEBIH PANJANG DARI CERITA, TAPI YANG PASTI SAYA SELALU BACA REVIEW LEWAT EMAIL JADI JANGAN KHAWATIR OKE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review, fav atau follow sangat membantu saya dalam mendorong semangat dan membangun feeling menulis cerita. Review sedikit otomatis saya juga tambah ngaret updatenya :P**

**Review again?**


End file.
